Une autre Histoire
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Laisser pour mort. Harry est recueilli par une communauté très particulière. Il réapprendra à vivre… jusqu'à Poudlard où enfin, il tournera la page. Futur Slash.
1. Chapter 0

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

 **Déclamer** : tout, sauf ceux issu des livres, films et jeux vidéo de Harry Potter.

 **Résumer** : laisser pour mort, Harry est recueilli par une communauté très particulière. Il réapprendra à vivre… jusqu'à Poudlard où enfin, il tournera la page. Futur Slash.

 **… o0o…**

 **.Il était une fois.**

 **.La première rencontre.**

 **… o0o …**

 _Zack grinça les dents quand son pied s'enfonça profondément dans la terre boueuse. Il avait plu pendant une bonne partie de la semaine, précédent une bonne grosse tempête des familles. Puis, ce qu'il devait arriver arriva._

 _Un glissement de terrain. Coupant sa vallée du reste du monde. Ils n'avaient plus électricité, ni gaz et encore moins de téléphone. Les autorités avaient dit qu'ils seraient desservit à nouveau dans le mois._

 _Heureusement que la moitié de ses voisins étaient sorciers._

 _\- « magne-toi ! » gronda Dean plus loin, devant lui, lui aussi embourbé dans la boue « la nuit va bientôt tomber »_

 _\- « la ferme et avance ! » avait répliqué l'homme en dardant la nuque de son frère de lune de ses yeux dorés. La route était coupée au niveau du col de l'Homme Pendu et heureusement, le pont de la Fille en granite massif avait tenu le coup, les permettant d'encore atteindre la route départementale à pied sans trop de difficulté._

 _Dean et Zack y avaient passé la journée,_ _à travailler_ _avec_ _jeune_ _Sam et les autres à la réparation sommaire des toits et au déblaiement des rues pour faciliter le travail de la camionnette du vieux Tony._

 _Mais la nuit était rapidement tombée, accéléré par la tempête et la_ _dépression qui avait suivit_ _l'orage. Heureusement qu'il était encore tôt dans la saison et il ne faisait pas si froid. Il aurait moins fait le malin qui la route avait cédé en plein hiver… avec tous les gosses du village, ça aurait été très problématique. Enfin, plus que maintenant._

 _\- « qu'est-ce… ? Zack ! regarde ! il y a un corps ! » ne le croyant pas, Zack suivit néanmoins son frère blond._ _Dean_ _se laissa glisser sur les fesses le long du fossé et dans la pénombre de la nuit._ _L_ _es yeux acérés de l'homme vit une forme blanche se distinguant sur la terre sombre. « merde ! »_

 _Les deux hommes sentirent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était un enfant. Un enfant de quatre ou bien cinq ans. Nu. Jet_ _er_ _sur le bord de la route. Comme on jette un vieux sèche-linge dans une décharge sauvage._

 _\- « il est vivant ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant sa cage thoracique vibrer faiblement « va chercher Jean ! »_

 _\- « okay ! » Dean retira sa veste et la posa sur le corps inerte du gamin avant de pousser un brusque beuglement_ _. L_ _e son de ses os qui se casse se répercuta sur le flan de la pente de la route ensevelie._ _U_ _n énorme loup au pelage doré remonta en quelques bonds sur la route pour faire demi-tour et revenir au village._

 _Zack souleva la tête de l'enfant, évaluant ses blessures et traumatismes._ _Mais il f_ _ut englobé par deux grands yeux vert pâle, comme l'amande douce. Deux_ _bille_ _vides. Deux grands yeux sans vie._

 _\- « holà petit, me fait pas ce coup-là » grinça Zack en sentant son aura s'éteindre peu à peu, sombrant dans une sorte de suicide programmer par son propre esprit. « ne les laisse pas gagner ! tu es plus fort que ceux qui t'ont fait ça ! tu es un champion ! » il se mit brusquement à pleuvoir et Zack le recouvrit de sa masse, s'improvisa en abri de fortune. Imitant son frère cadet il enleva même sa veste, la rajoutant à celle de Dean. « il y a trop de chose à voir dans ce monde pour partir maintenant ! je m'appelle Zackary du clan d'Hiver, je vais prendre soin de toi ! je te le promets ! »_

 _Mais l'enfant ne fit rien que de le regarder mollement, puis, son regard passa par-dessus l'épaule de Zack, regardant le ciel sombre. Des gouttes de pluie lui tombèrent sur le visage et_ _le gamin_ _ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler. Mais Zack s'aperçut qu'il ne cherchait qu'à boire._

 _\- « attends, j'ai ma gourde, c'est de l'Oisin, mais ça va te faire du bien » il ne savait pas si faire picoler un gosse aussi salement amoché était une bonne idée._ _Enfin,_ _de toute façon, c'était une boisson de Loup-Garou. Quand le liquide sucré toucha les lèvres du gosse, celui-ci s'accrocha brusquement et avala une grosse gorgée et il aurait vidé la gourde si Zack ne lui avait pas arraché des lèvres. « ton nom, dis-moi ton nom, parle-moi, il faut que tu restes avec nous…_ _a-_ _avec moi » il tenta de le faire réagir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Zackary sentit quelque chose sur la peau de l'enfant._

 _Tout d'abord, il crut avoir touché_ _par mégarde_ _une blessure._ _C_ _omme pour lui apporter_ _un peu d'aide_ _, un éclair illumina les cieux pendant pas moins d'une seconde et il LA vit._

 _Une cicatrice en forme_ _d'_ _éclair._

 _\- « Harry Potter »_

 **…** **o0o …**

 _\- « une chance que vous l'avez vu » fit la belle Marguerite le lendemain avec son petit accent français. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle-même, choquée par leur découverte « papa a dit que quelques minutes_ _plus tard_ _, son hémorragie interne aurait eu raison de lui, sans parler de l'hypothermie »_

 _\- « hémorragie interne ? » répéta lentement Zack en faisant les cents pas dans la maison du père de Marguerite qui était toujours au chevet de l'enfant « merde, c'est Harry Potter ! que faisait-il au bord de la route ? comme une ordure ? avec une hémorragie interne ?! le Ministère n'avait pas dit qu'il était en sécurité ? »_

 _Tout aussi démunie que lui, la belle Serdaigle leva les épaules, ses yeux remplient de larmes._

 _\- « que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle « si Harry Potter est retrouvé ainsi, comment savoir l'état des autres orphelins de guerre à cet instant même ? »_

* * *

 _ **À** **suivre.**_

14/04/14

* * *

Voilà.

Une Autre Histoire est pour moi une fiction très particulière. Je l'ai commencé en 2006 et je l'avais pratiquement fini, mais, mon ancien ordinateur est un jour tombé en panne. J'ai tout perdu, toutes les histoires et toutes mes fanfictions. Je suis resté très frustré, car j'étais sur le point d'accouché de ce bébé. Puis, un jour, j'ai reprit courage et je l'ai réécrite de A à Z.

Cette fiction n'est pas finie, mais je vous rassure, j'ai encore à vous présenter 550 page avant d'arrivé à l'endroit où j'en suis.

Beaucoup de monde vont sûrement reconnaître des morceaux entiers de texte sortie des livres officiels de Harry Potter. C'est normal, car je voulais vraiment donner une impression d'une seconde version des bouquins, une sorte de relecture. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes, mais j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai put. J'ai relu et relu le chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois, mais à chaque fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être aveugle. Ce n'est pas de la négligence de ma part, mais je dirais plus un manque de compétence. Beaucoup d'entre-vous ont eut d'excellentes notes en français et en orthographe, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'avais toujours des zéros en dicté, pourtant, j'ai décidé de pas abandonné mon rêve de vous raconter des histoires.

Je sais qu'on me reprochera toujours mon niveau déplorable, mais je ne renoncerais pas à vous faire partager mon univers.

Je vous demande pas de l'indulgence, mais de simplement prendre en compte que nous sommes pas tous ego, que certains ont eut la chance d'avoir des parents suffisamment aisés pour financer des études, et que d'autres, pas du tout. C'est mon cas. Sans m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'aime la littérature, même si mon niveau social me permet pas d'être une nouvelle Molière.

En tant qu'amateur, je vous partage cette histoire. En tant qu'amateur, je me bats contre ma timidité et contre mon intimidation et je vous demande sincèrement ce que vous pensez de ma fiction.

Et en tant qu'amateur, je vous remercie de tout cœur pour votre patience.

Bisous baveux sur la fesse.

Ps : La Lettre est en cours de correction. Alors encore un peu de patience !

Pss : …. TOP SECRET «clin d'œil »


	2. Chapter 1

**…** **o0o…**

 **.T** **ome 1.**

 **. il était une fois .**

 **.C** **hapitre 1.**

 **. Premier contact .**

 **…** **o0o …**

Harry resserra sa main dans celle de son père adoptif et regarda le chemin de traverse avec un manque flagrant d'expression. Cependant, Zack était sûr de les avoir vu pétiller un instant avant que le jeune Potter ne sente son regard sur lui et se reprenne.

Il avait reçu sa lettre pour les fournitures de Poudlard il y a tout juste deux jours, mais avec le travail de son père et son autre… obligation mensuelle, ils n'avaient pu que partir qu'aujourd'hui.

Harry avait lu la lettre en boucle pendant tout le voyage en 4X4, il connaissait la liste par cœur. L'enfant la conservait néanmoins dans sa poche avec le plus grand soin. On ne sait jamais.

\- « on commence par quoi ? » demanda Zack avec une certaine nervosité. À force de vivre en reclus dans cabane au fond des bois, l'adulte redoutait désormais les mouvements de foule et répugner d'aller à la capitale. Mais pour sa condition, Zack était obligé de venir à Londres au moins de fois par an.

\- « on devrait acheter les livres et le chaudron en dernier » Harry parla d'une voix monotone et froide « on commence par ma baguette »

\- « ce que tu attendais le plus, hein ? » Potter évita la main taquine qui allait lui ébouriffer les cheveux. En prenant de son père par le bras, Harry le tira vers la plus célèbre boutique du Chemin de Travers. Devant une vieille devanture décrépie, Harry lut le panneau ' _Ollivander, fabriquant de baguette magique depuis 382 avant J-C'_ et entra dans la boutique.

Zack voulut le suivre, mais, faisant près de deux mètres trente pour cent cinquante kilos de muscle concentré, il ne put ni entrer dans la boutique, ni espérer passer par la minuscule porte.

\- « ha, effectivement, il faudrait que je pense à faire rénover cette échoppe » fit le vieux Ollivander en regardant le père de son jeune client d'un air songeur « encore navré monsieur, puis-je vous offrir un thé pour vous dédommager »

\- « pas la peine » gronda Zack « j'ai une course à faire, je reviens dans quelques minutes » Harry hocha froidement la tête et se tourna vers l'artisanat.

\- « Harry Potter, quel plaisir de vous avoir dans ma modeste boutique ! pour votre première baguette je présume »

Harry le regarda simplement, attendant la suite et l'homme eut un petit sourire aux coins.

\- « vous avez les yeux de votre mère » dit-il avant de partir derrière son comptoir pour se rendre dans sa réserve et revenir avec un long écrin brun « essayez donc celle-ci en premier, en bois de hêtre et contient un ventricule de dragon, 22.5 centimètres, très flexible, agréable à tenir en main, n'ayez pas peur et agitez là un peu » Harry regarda la baguette quelques secondes et faire un bref mouvement avec, mais il ne se passa rien. Ollivander lui prit donc des mains, la rangea dans sa boîte et alla en chercher une autre.

\- « en érable cette fois-ci et plume de phénix, 17.5 aussi très flexible » Potter la prit et fit un petit rond et un pot a crayon sur le bureau de Ollivander implosant brusquement. Après avoir sursauté, l'adulte lui reprit également et Harry lui rendit bien volontiers. « nous avons un client bien difficile ! »

Harry regarda incertain l'homme, devrait-il en plus payer le pot cassé ? pourrait-il trouvé sa baguette ?

Ollivander revient avec un écrin bleu nuit et sortie une baguette à la coupe étrange.

Contrairement aux autres baguettes qu'il avait essayées et qui avaient toutes une poignée très simple, celle-ci avait été gravée et taillée. Représentant une sorte de feuillage s'enroulant sur toute la longueur de la baguette et sur la transition de la poignée et de la pointe, il y avait une sorte de fleur sculpté.

\- « je vois qu'elle vous intrigue, essayez là… bois de houx et plume de phénix 27.5 centimètres, très docile et aussi très souple, une combinaison originale » Harry la prit entre ses doigts et aussitôt, sentit quelque chose dans son petit cœur gelé. Une sorte chaleur remonta le long de ses doigts et lui parcourir tout le corps. À peine faisait-il un mouvement qu'un nuage de poussière doré et verte engloba le garçon pour finalement disparaître dans le courant d'air que provoqua l'ouverture de la porte de la boutique, pousser par Zack.

\- « alors ? » demanda son père. Zack se retrouver à passer que la tête par l'encadrement de bois.

\- « je crois que nous avons trouvé » fit Ollivander avec toujours son petit sourire au coin « félicitation jeune homme » il demanda le prix de la baguette et pendant que Zack passer les pièces d'or à son fils pour payer. Le fabriquant de baguette eut une petite réflexion murmuré dans sa barbe, mais qu'Harry entendit parfaitement « quelle étrange coïncidence, vraiment bizarre… oh ! et bonne journée ! »

Harry jeta un dernier regard à cet étrange vieil homme avant de suivre son père dehors.

\- « alors ? alors ? montre-moi » Zack semblait surexcité. Harry lui montra donc, sans un mot « elle est vraiment très belle, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une comme ça ! Ollivander n'a pas volé son argent, c'est sûr »

Ensuite, ils allèrent à la papeterie, achetant des lots de parchemins, d'encrier et une belle plume d'oie pour le garçon.

\- « choisis la plus belle » fit Zack « je te l'offre »

\- « merci papa » fit Harry toujours stoïque, mais reposa son premier choix pour en prendre une avec une belle couleur blanche et la pointe grise. Comme pour avoir son approbation, l'enfant lui montra.

\- « elle est très bien » il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Harry était déjà venu à ' _Madame Guipure, prêt à portée pour mage et sorcier_ ' une fois, l'année précédente, pour le mariage de Marguerite avec Sam. Ils y avaient acheté une robe sorcière de bonne qualité, avec des petits souliers et une cape qu'il avait encore utilisée cet hiver.

\- « j'ai encore une dernière course à faire, je serais juste en face » Harry regarda son père désignant une animalerie avec perplexité « le vieux Aillil m'a demandé de lui prendre du grain pour Mélusine » Harry comprit et hocha la tête et entra dans la boutique de vêtement.

\- « bienvenue ! » accueillit madame Guipure alors qu'elle travaillait déjà « pour Poudlard également, je présume »

Toujours sans un mot, Potter regarda l'autre garçon debout sur un tabouret et sans le vouloir, leur regard se rencontra.

\- « assis-toi ici mon petit, encore quelques minutes et je suis toute à toi » sagement, Harry s'assit sur un banc dans ce qui semblait être un espace d'attente et prit un magazine pour patienter.

\- « salut » Harry cligna des yeux et regarda le garçon blond incertain qu'il s'adressait bien à lui « ouai, c'est à toi que je parle » insista l'autre client « je suis Drago Malfoy et toi ? »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, mais ne répondit pas, le regardant de la tête au pied. Il connaissait évidement les Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy avait, sans vraiment le vouloir, facilité la vie de beaucoup de personne comme son père. En légalisant des produits qui étaient autrefois considéré comme entrant dans le cadre de la Magie Noire. Comme les chaînes en argent pur et la validation d'un traité que tous attendaient depuis des années. Facilitant ainsi le transite de marchandise, dont des ingrédients très rares, de l'Asie à l'Europe, ingrédient qui était indispensable pour certaine potion de 'Magie Noire'. Mais aussi sur la célèbre Potion Tue-loup.

Lucius Malfoy était très populaire chez les Loup-garou et autres Vampires. Pendant un temps, son père n'avait eu que ce nom en bouche. Un vrai fan-boy.

\- « Harry Potter » répondit enfin le garçon, est-ce que son père serait content s'il devait ami avec le fils de son idole ? il voulait tellement faire plaisir à son père.

\- « Har-Harry Potter ? » glapis Madame Guipure avant de s'exclamer « effectivement, cette coupe du visage, la même que ton père et ses yeux, Merlin ! ceux de notre très chère Lily… ho ! je suis si heureuse de vous avoir dans ma boutique ! » si la femme était sur un petit nuage, Malfoy avait complètement fermé son visage et le juger même très sévèrement.

\- « la première apparition publique d'Harry Potter » grinça le garçon blond « me voilà éblouie par ta superbe »

\- « ... » Harry se regarda dans le miroir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que l'autre disait « ma quoi ? » c'était un vêtement ?

Drago eut une sorte de sourire.

\- « tu comprends ce que je dis ? » on racontait que le Survivant avait été emmener très loin, peut-être à l'étranger. Il reposa donc la question en français.

\- « _je comprends ce que tu dis, mais tu peux parler anglais, tu sais_ » répondit Harry dans un parfait français, mais en le regardant toujours comme un chiot intrigué « tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais »

Ce fut à Malfoy être intrigué. Potter était-il stupide ?

\- « si tu comprends ce que je dis, pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? »

\- « parce que j'en ai pas envie de le faire » Harry se détourna du blond, étant subitement lassé de cette conversation qu'il jugea trop longue et regarda son magazine avec curiosité. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la mode des sorciers. Il avait beau vivre entouré par des sorciers adultes, ceux-ci s'habillaient vraiment de n'importe comment.

\- « le grand Harry Potter veut plus me parler ? » se vexa Drago.

\- « pas que je veux plus, mais ta conversation est ennuyeuse » la voix froide de Potter le pétrifia sur place. Jamais encore on ne l'avait envoyé promener comme ça ! c'était… c'était… si rafraîchissant !

\- « moi ! ennuyeux ?! »

\- « 'toi' ? » répéta Potter sans lever les yeux « tu es bien présomptueux pour quelqu'un qui dépend encore entièrement de tes parents, 'toi' tu n'es pas grand-chose, juste l'enfant du très estimé Lucius Malfoy et de Dame Narcissia, mais 'toi' en entité, tu n'es rien » Potter le regarda lentement, sans expression, vide « alors oui, 'toi' tu es ennuyeux »

Malfoy blêmit si brusquement qu'il sentit lui-même le sang quitter son visage et Madame Guipure intervient.

\- « allez, on se calme, pas de bagarre dans ma boutique, sinon, ce sera tout le monde dehors ! »

Mais Harry s'était à nouveau désintéressé du blond qui lui, vibré de colère. Malfoy inspira et se reprit.

\- « toi, par contre, tu es intéressant » les yeux verts clairs du garçon se levèrent à nouveau vers lui, le glaçant littéralement sur place « très intéressant, même »

\- « … pas tant que ça, mais j'accepte le compliment »

Désabusé, Malfoy ne put rien dire suite à ça. Ça semblait tellement surréaliste. Il y avait des tonnes de rumeurs sur le Survivant et visiblement, aucune n'était vraie.

Par exemple, rien que la semaine dernière, un sorcier avait donné une interview à un journal du Moyen-Orient. Il y affirmait avoir vu un garçon ressemblant à James Potter jeter des pièces d'or depuis les fenêtres d'un hôtel luxueux de Dubaï.

Se basant sur le caractère de son père décédé, James, tout le monde avait imaginé, idéalisé Potter dans une sorte de caricature d'enfant star, enchaînant caprice sur caprice. Volant sur de magnifiques balais, dormant dans les plus beaux hôtels du monde et n'aspirait qu'à devenir encore plus riche et célèbre.

Mais Potter était là, assit tranquillement sur un banc, nageant dans des vieux vêtements, balançant ses petits pieds dans le vide et lisant sagement les petites lignes du magazine. Ses longs cils formés une petite ombre sur ses joues pâles et une mèche noir corbeau lui tomba devant les yeux, au niveau de sa célèbre cicatrice. Contrairement à son père, Potter n'avait pas de lunette et avait les cheveux assez longs, remontés à la nuque en une queue de cheval qui accentuer la délicatesse de sa nuque.

Drago le reconnu sans problème, Potter était un bel enfant. Du même genre que les poupées de porcelaine que sa mère collectionnée.

\- « tu vas à Poudlard, donc ? » demanda Drago.

\- « je crois que c'est évidemment » la voix de Potter était réellement froide. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, pourtant, il prenait l'effort de répondre à ses questions.

\- « et dans quelle maison tu voudrais aller ? »

\- « ... Ma mère était à Serdaigle… père à Gryffondor… cependant mon grand-père était à Poufsouffle et plusieurs de mes grand-oncles à Serpentard, alors, je ne sais pas »

\- « tu ne veux pas suivre les traces de tes parents ? »

\- « pourquoi donc je voudrais suivre l'exemple d'un homme et d'une femme qui sont morts avant même que je ne sache parler ? » Potter le regarda droit dans les yeux « je ne les connais pas, ils ne m'ont ni élevé, ni... » Potter se tue et secoua la tête « j'irais là où on voudra de moi »

\- « Serpentard » fit brusquement Drago qui avait choisi de pas écouter la suite « avec ton caractère, Serpentard »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- « mon caractère ? »

\- « oui » sans en dire plus, Drago laissa Madame Guipure terminé sa coupe et sauta du tabouret « à vous, prince des glaces »

\- « prince des glaces ? » mais son propre regard parla pour lui, il avait transpercé Drago d'une lame gelé verte. C'est quand le brun se leva que Malfoy s'aperçut à quel point il était petit et fin. Comme une sorte de brindille. « Qui est de glace ? »

Mais Drago poussa Harry vers le tabouret.

\- « allez, faites-lui un bel uniforme »

\- « mon travail est toujours excellent, jeune homme » renifla la couturière.

Harry leva les bras et la laissa prendre ses mesures… avec beaucoup de difficulté, car le garçon était tellement maigre que son ruban mètre était trop grand et qu'elle dut aller fouiller dans ses affaires pour en trouver un pour bébé.

\- « voilà, mais vous devriez manger plus » fit la femme « vous n'avez que la peau sur les os »

\- « pourtant, après tout ce qu'il mange » fit brusquement un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte et Harry releva la tête vers son père « ce matin encore, il a dévoré une demi-tarte aux noix à lui tout seul »

\- « il y avait du sucre glacé… j'aime le sucre glacé »

\- « toi, tu aimes tout ce qui se rapporte au sucre, Harry, donne-moi ta liste, je vais à l'apothicaire en t'attendant » Harry sortit de sa poche un papier, le tendit, ne pouvant pas descendre du tabouret où Madame Guipure était en plein travail. Et l'homme ne put même pas entrer une épaule dans l'encadrement de la porte de la minuscule boutique.

\- « pfff, passe-moi ça » Drago lui arracha la liste des mains et la passa à l'immense inconnu.

\- « merci mon garçon, si tu as fini avant moi, retrouve-moi à la librairie »

\- « oui » et cet étrange homme géant partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

\- « c'est qui ? » demanda avec curiosité Drago, bien qu'il l'adulte était habillé en Moldu, sa taille et sa musculature le fit hésité sur son origine.

\- « mon père adoptif, Zack Hiver… c'est un Moldu, mais il connaissait la magie depuis très longtemps... » Potter tourna la tête vers lui, le menaçant de ses yeux de cristal vert « une seule réflexion sur ça et je te jure Malfoy qu'un Détraqueur sera plus sympathique que moi »

\- « et me mette à dos le très intéressant Harry Potter ? tu es fou » Zack Hiver ? Hiver ? _hiver_ , en français, non ? c'était quoi ce nom étrange ?

Là, Potter esquissa un très bref sourire et retourna son attention sur la couturière.

Quand elle eut fini, vingt-minutes étaient passées et les deux enfants purent voir une énorme ombre appuyée contre la vitrine de la boutique.

\- « j'ai fini papa » fit Harry et l'homme lui passa par l'entrebâillement une petite bourse pour payer « merci madame »

\- « pas de problème, reviens quand tu veux mon chéri ! »

Zack porta les paquets et regarda le second enfant curieusement.

\- « tu es… ? »

\- « Drago Malfoy » se présenta le blond et l'homme eut un large sourire.

\- « ha, l'enfant unique de Lucius Malfoy, ravie de te rencontrer, mais nous allons devoir te laisser, nous devons faire vite pour être rentré avant la nuit… tu es seul ? »

\- « non, ma mère m'attend à l'auberge, en revoir, Harry, j'espère qu'on se reverra dans le train »

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Harry se contenta de le regarder partir et se retourna vers son père qui souriait.

\- « quoi ? »

\- « tu t'es fait un ami, c'est bien »

\- « ce n'est pas mon ami » claqua Potter froidement, mais nullement affecter, Zack se contenta de lui passer à nouveau une main les cheveux.

\- « bien, maintenant, les livres » et là, ce fut l'une des après-midi les plus longues que Zack n'avait jamais passé dans une boutique. À la fin, il s'était même contenté de s'asseoir dans un coin et regarda son fils passé d'un rayon à l'autre. Au final, il y avait même plus de livre que la liste le demandé.

\- « j'ai plus de lecture à la maison » se justifia l'enfant en haussant les épaules. Heureusement que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux.

 **…** **o0o…**

Zack gara son 4X4 devant la maison et descendit de la voiture en jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'arrière. Harry s'était écroulé sur lui-même, la nuque cassée, pendant sur le côté, dormant comme un petit bébé.

\- « ha, vous êtes là » fit Ellen avec un petit air sévère, les bras croisés « vous en avez mis du temps, le repas est en train de refroidir » elle était la petite amie de Zack.

\- « Harry, librairie » résuma son compagnon et la femme brune eut une expression amusée.

\- « effectivement, tout s'explique… il dort ? »

\- « ouai, viens, aide-moi » Zack porta Harry dans les bras pendant que sa petite-amie déchargés la voiture. C'était aussi une louve, âgé de dix-neuf ans, elle avait dix ans de moins que lui et ils s'étaient rencontrés par le biais de Miss Marple, la tante d'Ellen.

La pauvre enfant venait juste de subir une morsure particulièrement sauvage par un loup devenu fou et avait été rejeté par sa famille. Miss Marple était la seule à la considérée comme un être humain et non un monstre. La vieille femme lui avait amené pour lui apprendre la vie en meute et elle était devenue la mère de substitution d'Harry.

Elle l'avait élevé comme son fils, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas douze ans. Quand Ellen eut dix-huit ans, Zack arrêta de la voir comme une enfant et l'accepta comme compagne.

Cependant, elle était encore jeune pour les loups et on ne savait pas encore si c'était une 'dominante' ou une 'docile'. Dans un cas sur deux, Zack devrait rompre avec elle et ça, ça leur ferait à tous du mal.

\- « hm » gémit Harry dans ses bras alors qu'il allait le déposé sur le canapé pour le faire se réveiller en douceur. « 'est où ? »

\- « à la maison, gros dormeur » fit Ellen en déposant les sacs près du canapé « alors ! vous ramenez des trucs intéressants ? »

Les deux adultes étaient très curieux, surtout qu'ils étaient d'origine Moldu.

\- « regarde donc sa baguette, elle n'est pas magnifique !? » Harry bailla et se gratta le ventre, son nez était chatouillé par l'odeur de la cuisine d'Ellen « montre lui, Harry »

\- « j'ai faim »

\- « on mangera après » Potter les regarda froidement, plissa les yeux, mais soupira et sortit sa toute nouvelle baguette de son écrin bleu et la femme s'émerveilla devant le travail d'ébénisterie réalisé dessus.

\- « elle est vraiment belle ! mais je ne crois pas que les baguettes des autres soient aussi travaillées ? c'est une particularité de ce vendeur ? » demanda-t-elle n'y connaissant rien.

\- « Ollivander a dit que c'était une création originale » fit Harry d'une voix monotone.

\- « pour être original, elle est réellement, regarde cette finesse… » détailla Zack « des feuilles de chêne ? »

\- « et ce lys, un beau lys… tiens, c'est amusant, un lys, Lily, comme ta mère, c'est une drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ? »

Mais le garçon ne les regardait plus, il s'était assis à table avec la ferme intention de manger et d'aller se coucher rapidement.

 **… o0o …**

Le lendemain, un hululement le réveilla brusquement. Comme un zombi, Harry se redressa de son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés comme une grosse crinière de lion noir, les yeux collaient et incrédules.

Qu'est-ce... ? posé sur son petit bureau de bois ciré, une cage d'oiseau recouverte d'un drap blanc et à côté, une boite où était écrit 'Miamhibou' en lettrine rouge et noir sur un fond jaune.

Incertain, Harry fut partagé entre s'enfuir dans la chambre de ses parents ou alors soulever le drap pour voir le monstre qui se trouver dessus.

 _Ouhouh_.

L'enfant sursauta encore une fois, très nerveux. Prudemment, il sortit du lit et prit son courage à deux mains. Il tira tout doucement le bout de tissu avec deux doigts et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une magnifique chouette blanche avec deux grands yeux jaunes.

\- « pffff ! » gloussa quelqu'un derrière lui et il eut un flash au moment où il se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre et fut aveuglé par l'appareil photo d'Ellen. « HAHAHA ! » elle éclata de rire en le pointant du doigt, plié en deux « tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! on aurait dit qu'un monstre était sur le point de t'attaquer ! »

Harry ne dit évidemment rien, ni ne réagit, il alla simplement se réfugier dans les bras de son père qui était secoué par des spams de rire.

\- « joyeux anniversaire ! » firent les deux adultes et Harry découvrit plein de cadeaux. Évidemment, la chouette, qu'il nomma Hedwige en s'inspira d'une héroïne issue d'un livre qu'il avait lu il y a longtemps, en faisait partit.

Hedwige était très docile et semblait l'avoir en affection. Quand il lui ouvrit la cage pour la laisser volé dans sa chambre, elle se posa sur le lit, à côté de lui et ferma les yeux en poussant une sorte de roucoulement.

Dean lui avait offert un étui à baguette, avec un mot griffonné dans l'urgence. Le papier disait qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui finir, mais si Harry était encore un peu patient, Dean lui enverra l'étui terminé directement à Poudlard.

Ellen lui jeta un livre de cuisine avec des annotations, de sa plume, sur certaine page. Harry lui embrassa la joue en remerciement. Elle savait toujours comment lui faire plaisir.

Son père lui avait déjà donné Hedwige, mais en plus, avec un manuel pour comment prendre bien soin de son hibou.

Le reste de ses cadeaux furent expédiés d'un peu partout de la vallée, venant des voisins comme des autres 'frères' de son père. Allant du l'éternel livre à une boite de friandise. Friandise qui fut aussitôt confisqué par Ellen.

\- « pas de sucrerie entre les repas, tu en auras en dessert ! »

 **…** **o0o …**

King's Cross était une grande gare. Là-bas se mélanger des milliers de personnes par jour, et dans la plus grande majorité, des Moldus. Pourtant, aujourd'hui était spécial, c'était le 11 septembre, le premier jour de la rentrée et il y avait des sorciers. C'était plutôt simple de les distinguer des Moldus.

Des hommes et des femmes habillés de robe moyenâgeuse en tirant des cages à hibou ou à chat, tout en discutant de 'chaudron' et de Quidditch. Heureusement, pour ce jour exceptionnel, le Ministère déployer des Aurors en Moldu qui sécurisé le lieu et veillé à ce qu'aucun sorcier ne décide de s'amuser aux dépens d'un Moldu innocent.

\- « vite » pressa Harry en tirant la main de son père, le pressant d'avancer plus vite. Il avait été si excité qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Redoutant autant cet instant de séparation qu'il l'attendait.

\- « minute chiot » l'adulte lui retient le col sur le quai neuf et sortie de sa poche un téléphone « appelle Ellen » Harry hocha la tête, trop excité pour être contrarier d'être obligé de parler par le téléphone. Il sélectionna le numéro et parla à la jeune femme pendant de longues minutes. Zack attendant avec ses affaires.

\- « _tu mangeras équilibré_ » ordonna-t-elle « _pas de sucrerie avant et entre les repas_ »

\- « oui »

\- « _brosse-toi les dents au moins deux fois par jour, à défaut de trois_ »

\- « oui »

\- « _et change de sous-vêtement tous les jours_ » Harry fronça les sourcils. Potter avait une hygiène irréprochable depuis sa tendre enfance, pourquoi elle lui disait ça ?

\- « oui »

\- « _et fais-toi des amis !_ » conclue-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- « elle est bizarre » fit Harry en rendant le téléphone « tu dois l'avoir trop secoué hier soir contre le mur, ça c'est mélanger dans sa tête »

Zack lui frappa le crâne en serrant les dents.

\- « Harry ! »

\- « quoi ? c'est pas vrai ? je vous ai entendu » l'homme roula les yeux en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- « ce n'est pas le genre de remarque qu'on fait en publique, surtout à ses parents » dit l'homme et l'enfant regarda ses pieds, puis, hocha la tête, retenant la leçon.

\- « d'accord »

Zack lui caressa la joue, l'entourant de la paume de son énorme main. Harry ferma les yeux, pencha son visage sur le côté, accentuant la caresse.

\- « tu es un bon garçon, quoi que les autres en disent et qu'importe la maison que tu seras, on sera quand même fier de toi »

\- « même à Serpentard ? »

\- « je croyais qu'il y avait eu des Potter à Serpentard ? » rappela l'adulte avec un petit sourire. « mais oui, même à Serpentard, ne laisse pas les autres avoir raison de toi »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le transperçant de ses lances gelées.

\- « je t'aime papa » dit-il doucement et l'homme le poussa doucement vers le passage 9/4, ne voulant pas le voir disparaître à l'horizon, emporté loin de lui.

Harry passa donc le passage à reculons, tira son chariot devant lui, observant le visage meurtri de son père s'effacer peu à peu à travers la barrière magique. Et Quand la lumière revient, il se retrouva en face d'un mur de brique rouge.

Hedwige hulula pour attirer son attention et Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des centaines de sorciers, des parents pleurant à chaud de larme, ça dégoûta un peu Potter. Ils n'avaient donc aucune retenue ?

Harry passa devant un groupe d'adolescent qui se tenait sombrement dans un coin, dardant de leurs yeux assassins les petits nouveaux. Un jeune garçon de son âge pleurnicha à sa grand-mère qu'il avait perdue son crapaud. Potter monta dans le premier wagon qu'il trouva du fameux Poudlard Express.

Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. En tirant tout seul ses bagages, Harry du remonté le long des voitures, changeant deux fois de wagon avant d'enfin, trouver un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Potter posa la cage d'Hedwige à ses pieds, lui donna une friandise pour s'excuser de la traiter aussi mal et la recouvrit de son tissu pour la tenir au calme pendant les longues heures de voyage.

Harry s'installa près de la fenêtre et regarda la foule sur le quai. C'était pitoyable et dégradant.

De temps en temps, des gens passaient devant son compartiment sans s'arrêter. Puis, après un quart d'heure d'attente, le train démarra. Il se demanda où était son père. Encore dans la gare, tentant d'entrapercevoir le train ? assit dans la voiture, les mais serraient sur le volant ? coincé dans les embouteillages et le téléphone avec Dean pour l'entendre dire qu'il fallait être fort ?

Sûrement pas, se serait trop égocentrique de penser ça. Son père était sûrement en train de conduire, avec la radio allumée à fond, écoutant du Judas Priest en secouant la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il en passait sur les ondes.

\- « et trouver ! » s'exclama brusquement Drago Malfoy en glissant la porte du compartiment « tu es seul ? c'est étonnant » le ton était très ironique.

Harry le regarda, un peu surprit, puis, pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- « on peut s'asseoir ici ? »

\- « bien sûr que vous pouvez, il n'y a aucune interdiction » répondit Harry et trois garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment pour s'installer sur les banquettes. Drago s'assit à côté de lui et les deux autres en face.

\- « bien, je vous présente Harry Potter, qui est très intéressant alors que moi non »

\- « c'est vrai » reconnu Harry sans mauvaise pensée, il relatait juste une vérité.

\- « toi ! » s'écria l'un des deux garçons inconnus qui était d'origine méditerranéenne, les cheveux retenus en arrière par des tresses africaines et le teint très sombre, ses yeux étaient jaunes et avait une boucle d'oreille en or à l'oreille droite.

Drago leva la main et s'adressa à eux.

-« regardez le bien »

Ne comprenant vraiment pas, Harry regarda le blond avec deux grands yeux gelés. Entrouvrant la bouche, Potter le dévisagea en toute innocence.

\- « qu'est-ce que... ? Explique-toi Drago ? »

\- « il n'y a rien à dire, il est intéressant… non ? » les deux autres garçons détaillèrent Potter en long en large et en travers.

\- « il est… différent, c'est vrai » reconnu l'autre garçon qui en contraste avec son ami, il avait la peau très claire, presque pâle et deux grandes iris violetes « mais de là à dire qu'il est... intéressant ? »

Encore une fois, Drago leva la main et demanda à Harry.

\- « c'était ton anniversaire je crois, sans indiscrétion, tu as eu des beaux cadeaux ? »

Harry se contenta de désigner Hedwige.

\- « j'ai aussi eu un livre de cuisine »

\- « un hibou et un livre de… cuisine ? » répéta le garçon à la peau sombre « c'est tout ? »

\- « bien sûr que c'est tout, vous vous attendez à quoi ? » demanda Harry sans ironie et avec une réelle interrogation dans la voix.

\- « au temps pour moi, tu es vraiment intéressant » sourit l'un des garçons qui se présenta enfin « je suis Théodore Nott, ravis de te rencontrer » sans hésitation, il tendit la main et Harry la regarda curieusement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, tendit sa petite main et la serra assez timidement.

\- « quant à moi, je suis Zabini Blaise » fit l'autre « et elle a un petit nom, ta chouette ? »

\- « Hedwige » mais aussitôt Harry se désintéressa des trois autres premières années et contempla pendant près d'une heure le paysage sans prononcer le moindre mot ou le moindre son, malgré les tentatives de Nott pour le lancer dans une conversation courtoise.

\- « je suppose qu'on en aura pas plus » soupira Théodore en rendant les armes et la porte de la porte glissa à nouveau et un garçon roux avec une tache noire sur le nez.

\- « il y a encore de la place ici ? » demanda-t-il sans même saluer et Drago eut un sourire tordu.

\- « une tignasse rousse, des taches de rousseur, mal polie... Un 'bonjour' ou même 's'il vous plaît' sont trop de mot à dire pour ta petite tête, Weasley ? »

Le 'Weasley' blêmit brusquement et plissa les yeux vers Malfoy.

\- « la ferme, sale décoloré ! pourquoi tu vas à Poudlard d'abord ?! »

\- « Weasley ? comme Arthur Weasley ? » demanda brusquement Harry en tourna la tête vers lui, foudroyant le jeune garçon roux de ses yeux verts glacials, le pétrifiant sur place.

\- « ouai, c'est son père » répondit Blaise « c'est Ronald Weasley, son plus jeune fils et… WOH ! » Harry avait brusquement claqué la porte coulissante sur les doigts du roux, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Plus Weasley tirait pour se soustraire, plus Potter plissait les yeux et appuyé sur la porte, visiblement prêt à lui couper les doigts.

\- « arrête Harry ! » fit Théodore en le tirant en arrière « tu ne veux pas être renvoyé de Poudlard, j'espère ?! »

Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits et retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette… regardant le paysage, comme si de rien n'était. Weasley s'était écroulé sur le sol, se tenant la main en gémissant de douleur, il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang.

\- « que s'est-il passé ici ?! » cria une fille blonde en uniforme, une cravate verte et argent autour du cou, par-dessus la panique générale qu'avaient engendrés les hurlements de douleur du roux.

\- « IL-... ! » Weasley désigna Harry de son autre main « ce monstre m'a attaqué ! »

La fille tourna la tête vers l'incriminé et écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa et regarda les trois autres enfants témoins de la scène, eux-mêmes pâle et déconfit.

\- « c'est lui qui a fait ça ? »

\- « non, c'était un accident » mentit Drago « ça doit être le ressort de la fermeture de la porte qui est cassé »

\- « ouai, la porte s'est refermé toute seule, Harry était assis sur la banquette »

\- « ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Weasley » dit Blaise en se tourna vers Harry « il est évidement qu'il n'a rien fait »

La fille blonde qui avait le badge de préfet en chef hocha la tête et regarda sévèrement le blessé.

\- « allez, allez, c'est un accident »

-« non ! c'est pas vrai ! ils mentent ! » cria le roux en les fusillant du regard « il s'est brusquement levé vers moi et m'a posé des questions sur mon père ! il a voulu me couper les doigts ! »

\- « et pourquoi donc, Harry Potter, ferait du mal au fils d'Arthur Weasley ? » fit une voix sombre et grave dans le couloir, mais il y avait trop de monde pour qu'Harry puisse voir de qui elle venait. Mais quand tous virent l'identité du fameux jeune garçon accusé, tous se dirent que Weasley était un petit menteur.

\- « ça suffit » claqua la fille blonde « vous, venez m'aider à l'amener à l'infirmerie, je ferais un rapport sur l'accident, on ne peut pas laisser d'autre élève se faire blesser ainsi »

Mais Weasley se débâtit, soudainement hystérique qu'on le traite ainsi de menteur. Il fallut plusieurs dernières années, toutes maisons confondues pour le faire évacuer vers le compartiment infirmerie. Puis, le couloir se vida peu à peu, mais tous parlés déjà de l'incident et surtout, de la présence d'Harry Potter.

Drago referma la porte et soupira.

\- « bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !? » s'exclama Blaise avant que Théo lui donne un coup dans le pied.

\- « chut… parle moins fort » il regarda Potter un peu effrayé, mais celui était toujours sagement assis sur la banquette, tourné vers l'extérieur.

\- « je veux bien que les Weasley ne sont pas vraiment exemplaires, mais réagir à ce point... »

Mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Par la suite, des élèves curieux tentèrent de venir dans leur compartiment, mais à chaque fois, ils se faisaient repousser par Blaise ou Drago.

\- « eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi sympa que ça d'être célèbre » dit Théodore « ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des admirateurs aussi collant ? »

Harry s'intéressa enfin à eux, regardant la scène avec détachement. Blaise qui menacer de son petit poing une fille de pratiquement dix-huit ans qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

\- « pas du tout » il se leva et poussa Blaise sur le côté et regarda froidement toutes les personnes dans le couloir. Son regard était si transperçant que beaucoup se figèrent. « j'aimerais être tranquille maintenant… » et il claqua la porte, le son résonna dans tous le couloir en échos aux hurlements de Weasley, quelques minutes plutôt et finalement, la moitié prirent la fuite. « navré pour ça » dit-il enfin pour les autres.

\- « pas de problè-… enfin ! SI, _beaucoup de problèmes !_ c'est quoi le tien ?! » demanda Blaise encore retourné par la scène entre lui et Weasley.

\- « je n'ai pas de problème, merci de t'en inquiéter »

\- « de m'en inquiéter !? tu- ! »

\- « Blaise, ça suffit ! » coupa Drago « plus personne ne parle de cet événement, okay ? c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, en mentant, on risque également l'exclusion, alors plus un mot »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, puis, tournèrent les yeux vers Potter qui offrait tranquillement un morceau de biscuit à sa chouette.

* * *

 _Á suivre._

 _Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a également plus._

 _Merci de votre soutien ^^ j'ai vraiment de vous faire lire la suite que j'ai mit tant de temps à porter ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**…** **o0o…**

 **Il était une fois.**

 **Le début d'une légende**

 **…** **o0o …**

Harry libéra Hedwige avant de monter sur l'embarcation qui ne semblait pas particulièrement stable. Le petit brun se dit que si la barque se retourner, sa chouette ne se noierait pas. D'ailleurs, l'animal se contenta de décrire des cercles au-dessus de sa tête, volant même en stationnaire au-dessus de lui, comme si elle avait peur de le quitter.

\- « elle est bizarre ta chouette » fit une fille brune aux cheveux assez touffus et à l'uniforme impeccable « elle est malade ? »

\- « non » répondit Harry lui aussi intrigué par le comportement d'Hedwige. Pourtant, chez lui, il l'avait lâché sans problème dans le jardin, elle était partit pendant plusieurs heures et était revenue à la nuit tombée, avec une sourie morte dans le bec qu'elle posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle de bain où se douche Ellen. Il avait encore un acouphène à l'oreille.

\- « elle ne connaît pas l'endroit, elle doit avoir peur » la fille semblait être sur le point de résoudre une énigme « au fait, je suis Hermione Granger »

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'elle savait qui il était et se contenta de regarder la magnificence de Poudlard dans la nuit. Éclairé par ses propres fenêtres et par l'éclat de la lune. C'était réellement féerique, comme une sorte de château habité par une princesse plongée dans un profond sommeil ou un truc du genre. Jamais un Moldu ne penserait voir ici une prestigieuse école. Lui, il ne verrait qu'un tas de ruine avec un panneau écrit 'danger'.

Soudain, Hedwige se posa à l'avant du bateau et roula la tête pour observer les petits poisons bien juteux à la surface de l'eau, profitant que les insectes volent bas pour les gober au passage.

\- « je suis sûr qu'elle pense 'je suis la reine du monde' » gloussa Hermione, Harry partagea son amusement. C'est vrai, l'image était comique, avec sa chouette en tête de prou.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à quai et ils furent conduits à l'intérieur du château par un petit sentier qui longer le parc. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les plus jeunes élèves entrèrent tout intimidé dans le hall de Poudlard. Tout était si beau que Harry ne put tout regarder à la fois.

\- « merci, Hagrid » fit une femme en tailleur très stricte et portant un chignon poivre et sel sous son chapeau pointu « je vais m'en occuper maintenant » elle se tourna vers eux et déclara très solennellement « bienvenu à Poudlard, le banquet de bienvenu va bientôt commencer, mais avant toute chose, vous allez être répartit dans différentes maisons. C'est une cérémonie très importante, comme vous devez sûrement déjà le savoir, durant toute votre scolarité parmi nous, cette maison serra votre seconde famille, vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous y passerez la plus grande partit de votre temps libre dans la même salle commune… » Harry hocha la tête, il savait déjà tout ça « elles ont pour nom, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et enfin, Serpentard... Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'entre elles ont formés au fils du temps des sorciers et des sorcières de premier ordre… » leur futur professeur reprit sa respiration et continua « pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultat, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison et inversement, à chaque faux pas, des points sera déduis à votre maison… à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de point, gagnera la coupe des maisons, c'est un très grand privilège de l'obtenir. À vous de faire en sorte que cet honneur revient à votre maison » tous les jeunes élèves se regardèrent, il semblerait avoir un grand esprit de compétition dans cette école « bien, je vais annoncer votre arrivé au reste de vos camarades, je vous conseille de profiter de ses quelques instants pour soigner votre tenue » son regard d'aigle tomba sur la cravate dénouée de Blaise. Celui-ci s'empressa de faire son nouer et de la serrer autour de son cou. La sorcière hocha la tête et passa la grande porte avant de la refermer aussitôt derrière elle.

\- « il parait qu'il va falloir combattre un troll » fit un garçon dans le tas « mes frères ont dit que ça faisait très mal » Harry fut partagé entre l'amusement, l'incrédulité que les autres croyant ça. Il se contenta de rouler les yeux et de se retourner, mais il croisa le regard de Weasley et Harry plissa les yeux. Le sentiment d'être prit dans la glace fit encore une fois tourner la tête au roux et il s'écroula sur lui-même, terrorisé par le Survivant.

Il y eut un cri et Harry vit passé devant ses yeux un groupe de fantôme.

Une vingtaine de fantôme s'était installé prêt du plafond et ils semblaient se disputer.

\- « oublions, oublions et pardonnons, nous devrions lui donner une seconde chance » fit l'un d'eux qui ressemblait fort à un moine bien gras, un moine dans une école sorcière ?

\- « mon cher frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? » répondit un autre spectre vêtu d'un pourpoint et d'une fraise autour du cou « il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme... Tiens ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ? » les fantômes se tournèrent vers eux avec des mines curieuses, terrifier, les élèves ne dirent pas un mot.

\- « allons, ce sont les nouveaux élèves ! vous attendez votre répartition ? » fit une femme grise.

Quelques premières années courageuses hochèrent la tête.

\- « j'espère que vous irez à Poufsouffle, ce fut ma maison dans le temps » soupira le moine.

\- « tout est près ! » fit brusquement le professeur McGonagall derrière eux et Harry comme les autres sursautèrent. Une fois n'était pas coutume « veuillez me suivre maintenant et en rand » précisa-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent d'elles-mêmes et ils pénétraient dans l'endroit le plus magique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. En plus des quatre grandes tables parfaitement alignées et des centaines d'élèves qui les regardèrent avancés avec des sourires amusés et nostalgique. Il y avait des milliers de bougies, lanternes et lucioles qui flottaient dans les airs. Le plafond était si haut qu'Harry se crut être dans une basilique. Et quel plafond ! il avait été enchanté pour représenter le temps de l'extérieur, à l'occurrence, une belle nuit scintillante d'étoile avec un quart de lune.

Entre une table mise de travers pour que les professeurs puissent faire face aux élèves et la table des enfants, il y avait un tabouret avec le très célèbre Choixpeau.

Le professeur McGonagall les mires en file indienne et Harry regarda encore le décor, trop émerveillé pour faire autre chose. Au-dessus de chaque table, il y avait un étendard à la gloire d'une maison.

Pendant de très longues minutes, le silence se fit dans la salle jusqu'à ce que le chapeau remue et qu'il se mit à chanter par une déchirure qui lui servait de bouche.

\- ' _je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Vous eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _St vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_ '

Quand il eut fini, des applaudissements éclatèrent tant toute la salle, le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer son si fidèle public et s'immobilisa à nouveau.

\- « bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom et prénom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et mette le chapeau sur votre être... Bien : Abbot, Hannah ! »

La fille qui avait marché à côté de lui plus tôt sortit du rand, très mal assuré et vient s'installer sur le tabouret aux quatre pieds et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier était si grand qui lui recouvra les yeux et le haut du nez, après quelques secondes, il cria.

\- « Poufsouffle ! »

La table jaune et noir accueillir leur nouvelle élèves avec des applaudissements encourageant.

Harry regarda la file devant lui et derrière lui, il devait y avoir une trentaine de première année.

\- « Bones, Susan ! »

\- « Poufsouffle ! » s'exclama encore le chapeau.

\- « Boot, Terry ! »

\- « Serdaigle ! »

\- « Brocklehurst, Mandy »

\- « Serdaigle ! »

\- « Brown Lavande »

\- « Gryffondor » ce fut la première à aller dans la maison qui avait accueilli James Potter, son père biologique. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, la jeune fille fut accueilli par une ovation sûrement orchestre par deux roux, Harry reconnu cette chevelure, c'était aussi des enfants Weasley.

\- « Bultrode, Millicent » une fille un peu forte s'avança, très timidement.

\- « Serpentard » la jeune fille eut soudainement les yeux très humides et elle s'avança vers la table verte et argent comme si c'était sa dernière heure.

\- « Finch-Fletchey, Justin »

\- « Poufsouffle » après Harry ne fit plus trop attention, ses yeux n'avaient pas lâchés cette pauvre Millicent. Elle était assise, raide, entre deux autres l'élève qui la regardaient froidement, d'ailleurs, personne n'avait acclamé cette nouvelle élève et encore moins l'avait salué. Il vit cependant un groupe de fille Serpentard pointé la nouvelle venue et parler à toute vitesse à voix basse.

\- « Granger, Hermione » Harry reporta son attention sur la fille qui lui avait parlé pendant le voyage en bateau et la vit posé le chapeau sur sa tête d'un geste très sûr d'elle.

\- « Serdaigle ! » satisfaite d'elle-même, la jeune fille partit vers les bleues et bronze.

Un certain Neville Londubat alla à Gryffondor.

Après, ce fut à Drago, ce fut très rapide, à peine le chapeau eut effleuré ses cheveux blonds platine, il cria.

\- « Serpentard ! » ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que la liste n'arrive aux P et surtout à Potter.

\- « Ardghal Potter » fit le professeur et Harry s'avança en se disant que ça faisait très longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. À la mort de ses parents, la presse avait utilisé le surnom 'Harry' parce que ça touché un plus large public, surtout d'origine Moldu. Au fil du temps, beaucoup de monde avait oublié que c'était juste un surnom.

\- « Ardghal Potter ? comme dans Harry Potter ? »

\- « ha, le garçon du train… »

\- « il parait que l'autre l'a accusé d'avoir cherché à lui couper les doigts… »

Harry n'écoutait plus, il s'assit simplement sur le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur la tête.

\- « _et salut !_ » s'exclama une voix dans sa tête « _un Potter, voilà qui est devenu très rare ses derniers siècles, problème de progéniture ?... alors, voyons un peu ce qu'on a là_ » une sensation très désagréable pénétra son esprit « _brrr... Dis donc, on se les caille chez toi ! alors… oui, une grande loyauté... Poufsouffle ? non, non, trop studieux, mais pas non plus Serdaigle… je sais ! je sais ! toi qui aimes la vie en communauté, tu vas être servit mon petit… SERPENTARD !_ » cria à voix haute le Choixpeau et tout en furent sur les fesses.

Dans le silence le plus glaçant, Harry se leva, posa le chapeau sur le tabouret et marcha vers la table des verts et argent. Drago, la bouche ouverte, se poussa sur le côté et lui laissa une place en tout bout de table. Ce fut quand Harry s'assit que tout explosa.

Potter regarda le chaos ambiant avec curiosité. S'était si étonnant que ça qu'il aille à Serpentard ? Et il avait faim. Potter fouilla dans ses poches et dénicha un bonbon qu'il avait réussi à chiper dans la réserve 'secrète' d'Ellen avant de partir.

Indifférent aux voix des élèves choqués de savoir le Survivant à Serpentard, Harry décortiqua son bonbon à la cerise et le mit en bouche, le faisant roulé sur et sous sa langue.

\- « on s'ennuie pas avec toi » fit Malfoy dans sa direction, mais encore une fois, Potter semblait perdu dans un monde que lui seul semblait avoir accès.

Harry releva les yeux, croisant le regard d'une fille rousse bien plus âgé que lui et croqua dans son bonbon à la cerise. La fille eut une sorte de sourire tordu et murmura.

-« c'était pas un accident, hein ? dans le train ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de donner des coups de dents dans la boule sucrée, la transperçant toujours de son regard vert aussi chaleureux que la banquise au pire mois de l'hiver sibérien.

\- « qui dit mot, consent » fit-elle et son sourire s'élargit avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement salut le discourt du directeur et que des centaines de plats et de condiment apparaisse sur la table.

\- « Harry Potter Serpentard » fit un autre de ses condisciples n'en revenant toujours pas « et que nous vaut la présence d'une si grande célébrité sur nos terres ? »

Harry ne répondit évidemment pas, se servant un peu de salade de pomme de terre.

\- « Potter, on te parle »

\- « ce n'est pas intéressant » fit brusquement Potter et Drago se frappa la main à travers le visage pendant que ses deux autres amis se regardèrent entre l'amusement et la consternation.

\- « hm, laissez, il ne répond aux questions qu'il juge intéressante » calma Théo, mais ça eut l'effet inverse. Le garçon de septième année plissa les yeux et fusilla Potter.

\- « pas intéressant ? je crois que tu respires plus haut que tu ne le devrais, Potter »

\- « je crois que vous êtes- hm ! » Potter sursauta quand Drago mit brusquement sa main devant sa bouche.

\- « je crois qu'il ne faut pas regarder le Survivant, mais simplement, un Potter, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Potter est répartit à Serpentard et visiblement, ce ne furent pas le dernier »

\- « plus d'une trentaine des membres de ma famille ont été à Serpentard, d'ailleurs, les Potter étaient exclusivement attachés aux Serpentard et aux Serdaigle autrefois…. un peu comme les Malfoy et les Black. Mais c'est à partir du siècle dernier, après l'avènement de Grindelwald que les Potter se sont retrouvés à Gryffondor, soit il y a seulement à peine soixante-dix ans, en fait, il est plus rare de voir un Potter à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard » Harry poignarda le jeune homme qui l'avait pris en grippe de son regard de glace et demanda « je pensais que les journaux avaient suffisamment relaté ma généalogie pour que tout le monde soit au courant, d'où l'inutilité de votre question »

On le dévisagea, surprit.

\- « les Potter était une famille de Serpentard ? » demanda un cinquième année « je l'ignorais »

\- « parce que les gens préfèrent se rappeler des hommes tel que James Potter, plutôt que Aindreas Potter » Harry mangea et dut étayer son point de comparaison « mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, était un nécromancien notoire et reconnu par les autorités anglaises. Il a été juger pour crime contre l'humanité et condamné au _baisé_ … je peux aussi vous raconter l'histoire de Breda Potter, ou encore de sa jumelle Ciara, elles ont toutes les deux empoisonnées plus d'une centaine d'enfants pour accuser les nurses et les faire pendre à leur place pour leur simple plaisir, quand elles furent arrêtées, on leur a imputé l'assassinat de plus de centaine de nourrisson et la condamnation de plus de cinquante pauvres innocentes… et j'ai encore plus d'une dizaine de nom… » il but un peu de soda et termina « des hommes tels que James Potter ou mon grand-père, l'Auror Dwayne étaient les exceptions de la famille, les mauvaises graines. Il parait d'ailleurs que Dwayne a failli être déshérité pour avoir dit non à Grindelwald »

\- «les Potter ? une famille de Mage Noir ? » répéta un peu halluciné une fille à sa gauche « pourquoi personne n'en parle ? »

\- « parce que ça entacherait la légitimée du duo James-Survivant Potter » dit la fille rousse en face d'Harry « si on commence à parler des défauts d'une famille ou d'une personne, on ne voit plus que ça… alors pour encourager sa popularité, on a 'effacer' le nom des Potter des registres à 'risque'… en fait, Marron, je crois que Potter est de nous tous à cette table, le plus habilité à être à Serpentard »

\- « créant ainsi un paradoxe, car les Potter sont les descendants de Gryffondor » fit un jeune homme de l'autre côté de la table et on se tordit le cou pour le regarder. Harry lui, garda ses yeux sur son assiette, mangeant avec délice la nourriture.

\- «... Comment les gosses de Gryffondor se sont retrouvés à Serpentard ? »

\- « parce que la petite fille de Goldric a épousée le neveu de Serpentard, bien qu'ils en avaient pas le nom, les enfants de ce couple allèrent à Serpentard, encourager par leur père et depuis, c'est resté » fit Harry distraitement « je peux avoir de la sauce au poivre ? » demanda-t-il et on cligna des yeux et lui passa saucière sans même y penser, trop abasourdi par le cours d'histoire. « vous ne mangez pas ? »

Toute la table sursautèrent en s'apercevant qu'une heure était passée que toutes les autres maisons étaient au dessert, alors qu'eux, leur assiette était encore vide. Affamés, ils se jetèrent sur les plats qui commencé à refroidir.

\- « au fait, je suis Suano Marron, le Préfet de cette maison » se présenta le garçon qui avait commencé cette longue conversation « et je reconnais que tu es intéressant... Elle, c'est Betty Clearwater, ma collègue et complice de crime »

\- « la ferme, Suano » c'était une fille avec un nœud blanc dans ses cheveux noirs, Betty avait des lunettes assez sévères sur le nez « le premier qui enfreint le règlement devant moi et c'est le bureau de notre directeur de maison assuré » elle menaça les premières années qui tremblèrent un peu.

\- « et elle, là-bas, la blonde, c'est notre reine, notre Préfet en Chef, la plus haute distinction des l'élève de l'école et elle en a dévoré beaucoup l'année dernière »

\- « toi, tu vas t'en prendre une, tu vas rien comprendre » fit la 'reine' de l'école « je m'appelle Bloody Mary et le premier qui se moque de mon nom, je lui enfonce la tête dans la cuvette… non, mieux, je demande à Potter, notre coupeur de doigt de le faire »

-« c'était un accident » fit Drago, mais il ne convient personne.

\- « qu'importe que ça en était un ou pas, ce qui est à Serpentard reste à Serpentard » fit Suano « à partir de maintenant, vous ne direz plus être À Serpentard, mais ÊTRE Serpentard »

Les premières années ne comprirent pas trop, mais hochèrent la tête. Pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture de Poudlard, les Serpentards ne furent pas les premiers à rejoindre leur tour, mais bien les derniers. Les préfets des autres maisons regardèrent leurs condisciples en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- « tout va bien ? » fit brusquement un homme habillé en noir par-dessus leur épaule et certain sursauter « vous êtes bien, là ? les vacances ? »

Suano commença suer à grosses gouttes, ainsi que Betty, seul Mary semblait être à peu près à l'aise en présence de ce mystérieux homme en noir et aux nez légèrement crochus.

\- « ben... heu... on… enfin… c'est de sa faute ! » cria Marron en pointant Harry du doigt. Celui-ci loucha sur le bout de l'ongle qui lui toucha pratiquement le nez.

\- « sympa la solidarité de groupe » siffla Betty à son collègue, elle remonta ses lunettes et elle aussi pointa Harry du doigt « oui ! c'est de sa faute ! il a trop de truc intéressant à dire ! »

\- « oui papy Potter, raconte-nous encore une histoire » gloussa une fille près de Drago « j'ai bien aimé celle du nécromancien Potter »

\- « non, les empoisonneuses étaient mieux ! » Harry les regardèrent tour à tour avant de comprendre qu'ils cherchaient à embrouillés l'homme.

\- « eh bien, il y aussi un cannibale dans ma famille » commença Harry « Cathal déambulait le long des routes et agressé toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, les mordant quelque fois très gravement… sauf qu'un jour, il tenta de 'manger' la fille d'un chef loup-garou très puissant à l'époque, inutile de dire que le père, présent lors de l'agression, a été ravie, on raconte quand le père et la fille s'enfuirent du lieu du crime, il ne restait que le crâne »

Ils lâchèrent leur fourchette et beaucoup regardèrent leur viande avec des petits yeux.

L'homme en noir inspira et expira, comme une ombre, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Suano et de Betty, ses deux derniers se figèrent.

\- « bien, maintenant vous savez ce qui va se passer si dans vous n'êtes pas dans un quart d'heure dans les cachots avec le reste de vos camarades » il appuya sur leur tête et leur front s'écrasèrent sur la table dans un ' _block_ '. L'homme partit ensuite dans un tourbillon de cape noir et Betty releva la tête et lâcha un.

\- « il a trop la classe ! » et la moitié des filles de la maison soupirèrent sur le même ton.

\- « c'était qui ? » demanda Harry en découpant avec délicatesse une part de tarte au citron recouvert de meringue et dégoulinant de caramel. Paradis, paradis.

\- « quoi ? tu ne connais pas Severus Snape ? »

\- « si, je le connais, mais que de nom et de réputation » fit Harry en enchaînant sur des boules de glace à la menthe et chocolat. « le plus jeune maître de potion à ce jour en Europe, triple fois décoré du prix de la fiole d'or, la plus haute distinction de cette branche de magie... C'est un très grand honneur d'apprendre de lui, bien qu'il aurait pu sans problème se faire embaucher dans l'école royale de Suèdes au lieu de prendre racine ici »

\- « tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi il resterait ici aux ordres de Dumbledore ? » la maison se creusèrent les méninges dans un 'hmmm' de réflexion.

 **…** **o0o …**

À la fin, ils se firent littéralement mit à la porte par le directeur en personne qui semblait pensé que manger encore à dix heures du soir n'était plus une si bonne idée, pourtant, ils étaient bien partis à manger jusqu'au lendemain matin.

\- « le mot de passe est _Mord à Mort_ »

\- « ben tiens » fit un garçon « dès qu'on parle de… »

\- « stop ! » cria Suano « on en parle plus de cannibalisme ! on va se coucher, il est tard, bonne nuit ! » les plus âgés se dispersèrent bien vite et les premières années se retrouvèrent seuls avec Betty qui grinça les dents.

\- « bande de lâche… bon, alors, notre 'tour' est creusée en profondeur, plus vous descendez les escaliers, plus vous arriverez dans les chambres des plus vieux, le septième étage est réservé aux septièmes années, tout simplement… la tour est elle-même coupé en deux, côté droit, fille, côté gauche garçon, il est évidement interdit aux uns et aux autres de se mélanger pour les raisons que vous pouvez facilement comprendre.. Hum, chaque étage, enfin, chaque moitié d'étage est lui-même découpé en cinq salles, elle-même desservant une chambre de quatre élève et une salle de bain qui leur est réservé, chaque salle est utilisé comme vous l'entendez, que ça soit une salle de jeux ou d'étude, du moment que vous respectez les biens d'autrui… merci de bien vouloir me signaler, à moi ou à Suano tout comportement irrespectueux… langage vulgaire, vol, bagarre etc… » elle se gratta la nuque « sinon, Severus Snape est notre directeur de Maison, vous pouvez lui parler directement au moindre problème, il est impressionnant, mais il a toujours prit grand soin de nous »

Elle les regarda avec une soudaine tendresse qui les surprit tous, elle posa ses mains sur le dessus des têtes de deux filles, caressant leurs cheveux bouclés.

\- « je sais que cette maison vous fait peur, nous n'avons pas bonne réputation et beaucoup de nos membres sont... Enfin, oui, ils font peur, vous vous les rencontrerez rapidement, mais considérez-les comme des grand-frères et grandes-sœurs un peu folle, mais au fond, pour les gens qui les connaissent et surtout, qui se donne la peine de les connaître, ils sont protecteurs et adorables avec chacun d'entre-nous » elle se pencha vers eux comme une mère rassurant un enfant un peu trouillard « ne laissez pas les autres maisons vous intimider, ils n'ont jamais cherché à nous comprendre, à nous connaître, mais nous aspirons pas tous à être des mages noirs... Quelque fois, on naît juste dans la mauvaise famille, ou tout simplement, on a un peu trop d'ambition pour que ça ne rende pas les autres jaloux… mais Serpentard EST une bonne maison, vous apprendrez à l'aimé autant que votre seconde maison »

Betty leur expliqua ensuite que leur bagage avait déjà était transféré dans leur chambre et que leur nom était inscrit le leur porte.

Harry trouva son nom sur la troisième porte, il était trop fatigué lire le nom des trois autres avec qui il partagera sa chambre et alla directement prendre son pyjama, mais Drago se mit sur son chemin.

\- « attends, je te présente avant Crabbe Vincent, l'un de mes meilleurs amis et voilà l'autre Goyle Gregory... Ils vont être avec toi à partir de maintenant dans cette chambre, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de vous présenter »

\- « ... » Harry les détailla. Les deux étaient très identiques, même taille, même carrure, même poids. Assez grand pour des enfants de leur âge, ils étaient aussi très musclés. « vous faites de la boxe ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « ouai » répondit Vincent « enfin, que moi, Greg' préfère le rugby »

\- « le rugby ? » répéta Harry « vos parents vous laisse faire ? »

-« ils n'ont rien à dire » répondu tranquillement Goyle « on finance nous-même nos séances et matériels »

\- « j'aime bien le rugby » fit Harry un peu dans son monde « mon oncle était joueur, mais il a été gravement blessé, mais il m'emmène souvent voir les matchs de Liverpool » Gregory haussa le sourcil, intéressait par le Survivant.

\- « ça te dirait qu'on fasse une petite partie à l'occas' ? »

\- « ... Si vous me plaquez pas trop fort, alors oui, je veux bien » les deux amis de Drago se regardèrent avec de grands sourire, enfin un camarade de jeux… et promis, ils n'abîmeraient pas trop le précieux Survivant.

Drago lui n'avait pas compris mais présuma que les trois s'entendraient bien et décida de les laisser.

 **…** **o0o …**

Harry se réveilla en entendant le son d'un tissu glissant sur le sol, comme un pied recouvert d'une chaussette qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ça devait être du quatrième garçon qu'Harry n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer.

L'autre sortit de la chambre et il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir tout aussi doucement. Harry regarda l'heure et soupira en comprenant qu'il était encore que six heures du matin. C'était bien la peine de le réveiller aussitôt.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller au moindre grincement de plancher, avec deux Loups-garous à la maison, c'était une histoire de survie. Vous méprenez pas, il ne parlait pas de SA survie, mais celle des autres. Jamais Zack, Ellen ou encore Dean ne l'avait menacé, même en pleine lune, il était le louveteau de la meute, cependant...

Cependant… une nuit, il y a six mois, Zack en loup, avait voulu s'amuser avec son louveteau. Il était entré dans sa chambre, glissant ses coussinets sur le parquet si silencieusement qu'Harry n'avait rien entendu et s'était glissé contre lui… enfin, sur lui et cent cinquante kilos de muscles et de poils, c'était très lourd. Il avait eu beau crier et appeler à l'aide, Ellen était joyeusement dans les bois et aucun humain assez fou pour répondre à ses appels avec un parent Lycan possessif dans la maison.

Quand enfin Zack reprit conscience, il avait cassé les deux jambes de son fils, écrasé par son poids.

Il y avait aussi cette fois, il y a deux ans, ou un cambrioleur suicidaire avait pensé trouver la bonne maison et s'était retrouvé sur le point d'être égorgé par une Ellen furieuse d'avoir un homme inconnu sur son territoire avec son louveteau dans la maison. Harry avait dû résonner sa mère d'adoptive en la suppliant à genoux de pas tuer cet homme. Pendant près de trois heures, Potter avait caché le pauvre diable dans la cave en s'interposant de son propre corps entre lui et Ellen avant que Zack et Dean reviennent d'une soirée au village avec l'un de leur frère qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Alors maintenant, dès qu'Harry entendait un mouvement, il se réveillait d'un bond, la main sur le téléphone mobile de la maison, prêt à composer le numéro de Sam ou encore du vieux Tony pour faire venir du renfort.

Harry se leva et prit son uniforme et alla attendre dans la salle de séjour qu'il leur était réservé. C'était une salle totalement circulaire, encore vide, avec juste un tapis rond sur le sol. Une boule lumineuse brillé de la même intensité que le soleil, réchauffant sa peau et le réveillant totalement.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon sortit en se frottant la tête avec une serviette. Il était assez grand, comme Crabbe ou Goyle et avait des cheveux très courts, blond vénitien. Son nez était recouvert de tache de rousseur et ses yeux étaient bleus.

\- « ha » fit le garçon « je t'ai réveillé Potter ? »

\- « ouai » mais il ne l'accusait pas et le regarda avec insistance, puis, regarda le nom inscrit sur la porte « Marius McNair »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et dit.

\- « je vais attendre l'heure dans la salle commune, viens, nous discuterons »

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant l'invitation et alla le rejoindre après avoir pris une bonne douche. En passa dans les escaliers, Harry s'aperçut du spectacle qu'il avait raté de la veille. La tour était effectivement coupé en deux, mais au lieu d'un mur de séparation rustre, il y avait une sorte de mur d'eau où nager tranquillement des poissons tropicaux avec du corail exotique et des algues fluorescentes de toutes les couleurs. C'était étrange de voir ça là, ça ressemblait aux aquariums décoratifs qu'on pouvait voir dans des établissements Moldu luxueux, mais au lieu du plexiglas, c'était la magie qui retenait l'eau. Harry passa les doigts à travers et des poissons vinrent lui picorer la peau.

Ça devait avoir été rajouté il y a pas longtemps, pensa Harry, ou alors, Salazar Serpentard avait eu une idée avant-gardiste.

Harry s'assit en face de la cheminée de la grande salle commune, elle aussi était circulaire et assez basse de plafond, cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas à ressentir la lourdeur qu'il aurait pu ressentir dans un endroit aussi enterré.

\- « mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de tes parents » commença Marius.

\- « mes parents ? »

\- « ouai, de la guerre, tout ça »

\- « oh » Harry croisa les jambes et le regarda au coin « Walden ? » Marcus hocha la tête, lui aussi le regarda en biais.

\- « quand père saura que tu es dans la même chambre que moi, il me demanda de te faire boire du poison »

\- « dis-lui simplement que je suis un adorateur de la Grande Mère » fit Harry en sortant de son col une amulette qui représentait un disque très fin en porcelaine « ça devrait le faire changer d'idée »

\- « la grande mère ? c'est quoi ? une secte ? »

\- « selon tes critères, oui, c'est une secte, mais ton père sera parfaitement de qui il s'agit et il te laissera tranquille par rapport à moi » les yeux de glace de Potter se posèrent sur lui « dit lui juste ça »

Marius soupira et hocha la tête.

\- « okay, mais je me retire de toute responsabilité »

\- « je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, c'est l'une des conséquences de mon statut, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça »

Ensuite, ils restèrent pendant près d'une heure sans rien dire, regardant juste les flammes de la cheminée et Harry feuilletant un livre de potion qui traîné sur la table. Puis, vers sept heures et demie, un groupe de garçon de sixième et septième années arrivèrent et les regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- « vous êtes déjà debout ? les cours des premières année ne commence qu'à neuf heures pour la première semaine »

\- « on le savait pas » fit Marius intimidé d'être en présence des adolescents.

\- « qu'ils viennent avec nous, se sera mieux qu'être seuls ici » Harry et Marius les suivirent un peu fébrilement. Parmi le groupe, il y avait un jeune homme qui regardait Harry avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il était devant une nouvelle source de nourriture et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter… mais se rappelant à la fois ce qu'avait dit Betty sur les 'grands-frères et les 'grandes-sœurs' un peu fou de Serpentard et surtout parce qu'il avait été élevé part des Loups, Harry lui fit face avec tout le courage qu'il était capable.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, comme si Potter avait remporté une victoire et dit doucement.

\- « Snape cherche toujours à intimider ses premières classes en vous interrogeant au hasard sur son manuel, mais quelque chose me dit que le 'hasard' va s'appeler Potter » de dernier se rendit compte que le 'grand-frère' un peu taré leur avait donné un conseil. C'était donc ça que voulait dire Betty ! En n'aillant pas eut peur de ce type, celui-ci l'avait accepté comme 'petit-frère' ?

Comme avec les loups ? en se soumettant et en restant sagement à sa place, sans pour autant trembler comme une feuille.

Harry sentit la révélation lui sauter au visage. Il était dans une meute. Bon, de serpent, mais c'était pareil.

L'Alfa, Mary, ses deux bras droits, Suano et Betty, les aînés, les sixième et septième années, les loups 'commun', les cinquièmes et quatrièmes années, et enfin, le reste, troisième, deuxième et première année, les adolescents et les louveteaux.

Chaque année était un grade de hiérarchie, en respectant scrupuleusement ça, Harry pourrait s'intégrer sans problème ! il allait avoir des amis ! c'est Ellen qui allait être contente !

Il n'y avait encore personne dans la grande salle, sauf deux professeurs, des professeurs qu'il ne connaissait encore pas. Il y avait déjà le petit déjeuner présenté sur les tables et Harry s'installa aussitôt, il attrapa tout ce qui lui était à portée de main et ne fit même pas attention aux plus âgés qui l'entourèrent et le regardèrent avec amusement.

\- « aurait-on trouvé notre mascotte ? » demanda celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des sixièmes années.

\- « on dirait bien… ne mange pas trop vite Potter, tu vas avoir le hoquet... ah, trop tard »

Le Survivant fut secoué d'un spasme abdominal et même en avalant du jus d'orange, il ne passa pas. Les autres s'amusèrent à lui faire tester plusieurs méthodes pour lui enlever cette terrible malédiction qui lui empêcha de manger en paix.

Mais rien à faire.

\- « Harry, il n'y a plus de chocolat » choqué, Potter se tourna vers Marcus qui lui jeta un regard désolé « comme c'est le premier jour, les Elfes de Maison ont mal fait les stocks et il y en a déjà plus »

\- « … » dépité, il regarda son bol ses céréales avec tristesse et les plus âgés le regardèrent avec espoir.

\- « huit, neuf... et dix ! félicitation, tu n'as plus de hoquet »

\- « chocolat ? »

 **\- « c'était une blague pour te faire peur, évidement qu'il y en a encore, regarde tour de toi, on est les premiers »**

Sous le rire moqueur des autres, Harry bouda jusqu'au début des cours. Suano leur avait donné plus tôt un emploi du temps. Harry lut qu'il avait en tout premier, Potion. Le conseil du septième année allait se vérifier très rapidement.

Il se trouvait qu'il y avait des cours communs avec d'autre maison, comme Potion ou encore, Botanique, Vol ou Sortilège. Quand ils arrivèrent au cachot, leur territoire, donc. Il y avait déjà des élèves rouges et hors et aussitôt, on dévisagea Harry et murmura dans sa direction.

Des Serpentards se resserrèrent autour de lui, alors que lui tenter de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait retenu du manuel de Potion. Qu'il avait heureusement lut à la maison avant son départ en voiture qui avait duré plusieurs heures. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression.

\- « le coupeur de doigt » siffla un Gryffondor. Visiblement, Weasley avait raconté son malheur à sa maison et solidaire, les rouges et or l'avaient cru. Surtout depuis que le Survivant avait été répartir à Serpentard, Survivant qui posa ses yeux glacials sur le garçon qui avait parlé, le tétanisant sur place.

C'était comme si un poignard de cristal vert s'était brusquement planté dans son esprit, il ne pouvait plus bouger ou encore faire le moindre mouvement.

\- « que-ce que… ?! » Weasley pointa du doigt Potter « regardez ! il le fait encore ! » Potter changea de cible et Weasley recula de plusieurs pas et se cogna la tête contre le mur du cachot, tremblant de la tête au pied « laisse-moi ! » comme un dément, il se prit la tête entre ses mains « sort de ma tête ! »

Harry cligna des yeux quand la main de Blaise lui couvrit le visage.

\- « ça suffit, ça suffit Potter » siffla Malfoy à son oreille et se tourna vers Weasley qui gesticulé encore comme un fou alors que sa connexion avec Potter avait cessé « regardez-le et dites-moi réellement s'il est sain d'esprit ? il est évident que Potter ne pourrait pénétrer dans ton esprit, arrête de délirer »

\- « de délirer ?! est-ce que je délire ?! » le roux se tourna vers ses condisciples, mais les autres n'osèrent pas répondre, seule la première cible de Potter haleta « tu me crois, toi, Seamus ? »

\- « je… je sais pas... Potter est... Enfin, c'est sa magie qui m'a cloué, pas son esprit »

Weasley hurla brusquement à bout de nerf, personne ne voulait le croire ! Potter était un monstre !

\- « que se passe-t-il ici ?! » beugla brusquement le professeur Snape en ouvrant la porte de sa classe d'un geste sec « qu'avez-vous ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Weasley qui délirait encore.

\- « je crois qu'il a mal supportait sa rentrée ici » fit Nott avec un air faussement inquiet « il n'arrête pas de dire d'horribles mensonges sur Harry, c'était pourtant un accident hier »

-« c'était pas un accident ! il l'a fait exprès ! il m'a agressé ! »

\- « agressé ? il y a des témoins ? » demanda Snape après un claquement de langue.

\- « oui ! eux ! » les trois amis Serpentards se regardèrent, déconcerté et dirent chacun leur tour.

\- « c'était un accident, on le dit et on le répète encore une fois, Harry était assis sur sa banquette quand brusquement, la porte c'est refermé d'elle-même, sûrement le ressort du mécanisme d'ouverture qui a cassé, Mary elle aussi était là »

Le pauvre roux s'arracha les cheveux.

\- « vous mentez ! vous le protégez parce qu'il est un Serpentard »

\- « euh... hier, dans le train, c'était pas encore un Serpentard » fit une fille verte et argent « personne ne pouvez-savoir à l'avance sa répartition, comme pour chacun d'entre nous d'ailleurs… et puis le coup des Serpentards comploteurs, ça va, on a suffisamment de discrimination sur notre maison pour que tu en rajoutes »

\- « ouai, tout le monde sait que toi et tes frères détestent les Serpentards, tu fais ça seulement pour te faire bien voir, c'est vraiment dégoûtant »

Snape frappa brusquement dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter.

\- « on se calme, le prochain qui relance cette conversation, c'est directement dix points en moins pour sa maison et s'il y a récidive, se sera directement dans le bureau du directeur »

Potter passa froidement devant que le garçon qu'il tourmentait avec autant d'insistance et tous ses condisciples se demandèrent ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre les Weasley et Potter pour le faire réagir comme ça.

Le Gryffondor fut d'ailleurs le dernier à entrer dans la salle, n'en pouvant plus.

Harry s'installa au tout premier rang, contre le mur de droit et des Serpentards s'éparpillèrent autour de lui, divisant ainsi la salle en deux. Les bureaux étaient longs, contenant un plant de travail en granit, un côté bureau pour prendre des notes, et un crochet au-dessus d'un cercle noir sur le sol, Harry y accrocha son chaudron. Il avait aussi une boite dans son sac contenant les quelques ingrédients qu'on leur avait demandé d'acheté. Harry avait passé le reste de l'été à les regarder avec curiosité pour deviner quelle merveille on pouvait bien créer avec des yeux de scarabée séché.

Il s'était aussi amusé à imaginer avec Dean comment devait se passer une 'ferme à scarabée'. Il y avait des sorciers et des sorcières dans le monde, payaient pour prélever des yeux sur ses pauvres bestioles et après ? que se passe-t-il pour le reste du scarabée ?

Sûrement manger par des touristes Moldu visité l'Asie en quête de sensations fortes, sans savoir qu'ils dévoraient des restes d'apothicaire.

Harry releva la tête quand son nom fut prononcé à l'appel. Oui. Le cours. Il devait faire bonne figure.

\- « à oui, Ardghal Potter, notre nouvelle… célébrité » des Gryffondors ricanèrent derrières leur bureau. Puis, Snape termina l'appel et se tourna vers eux. « ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonnez les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours »

Il s'ensuivit un long silence où les élèves se regardèrent avant que le Potioniste se tourne brusquement vers lui.

\- « Potter ! » Harry le suivit du regard « qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

\- « ... » Drago se frappa le visage avec sa main, il allait encore faire le coup de 'la question pas intéressante' « un somnifère très puissant, qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort-vivant » répondit-il d'un trait sans lâcher le professeur du regard, la prédiction du 'grand-frère' un peu 'fou' avait été exact, ça lui était tombé dessus. Heureusement qu'il avait lu la réponse pas plus tard que ce matin-même dans le livre qui traîné dans la salle commune.

\- « où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, c'était un test ? une tentative d'humiliation publique ?

\- « à la boucherie » répondit-il et on ricana autour de lui « puisque que le bézoard est une pierre que la chèvre crée dans son estomac en cristallisant les sels minéraux qu'elle absorbe en mangeant ou en buvant. La pierre de bézoard est un antidote naturel très puissant, évidemment, il en existe de différente sorte, qui varie de l'espèce de la chèvre, à sa région native et à son alimentation, donc, j'irais évidement, dans une boucherie » on dévisagea Potter avec de grands yeux alors que le garçon avait dit la réponse sans prendre son souffle.

Sans attendre, Snape enchaîna, pensant le déstabilisé.

\- « quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

\- « aucune, c'est bien sûr une seule et unique plante, d'ailleurs, les Sorciers la surnomme aussi la trompette de Freya » Blaise lâcha un petit sifflement admiratif.

Snape le dévisagea intensément, comme pour lire son âme et Harry soutient son regard.

\- « comme quoi, certains ont des dispositions que les autres auront jamais » en disant ça, Snape s'était retourné comme un vautour vers les Gryffondors qui ne ricanaient plus de puis déjà bien longtemps « dix points pour Serpentards »

On félicita Harry et le cours commença. Ils ne firent de bien intéressant, sauf que le professeur leur montra et expliqua comment découper correctement des ingrédients fragiles et qui avaient tendance à 's'éparpiller' à la préparation. Les deux heures passèrent lentement, très lentement, quand la fin de la classe sonna, les élèves prièrent que le prochain cours qu'ils auraient dans cette matière ne soit pas aussi ennuyant.

Puis, ils allèrent en sortilège, faisant cours commun avec les Serdaigles, Harry retrouva cette Hermione qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- « dit donc, si tu savais tout ce qu'il se dit sur toi » dit-elle avant de se taire et de suivre le cours.

Le professeur Filius Flitwick était un demi-gobelin haut comme trois pommes et quand il fit l'appel, au nom d'Harry, il tomba à la renverse de sa pile de livre qu'il utilisait pour être à hauteur des élèves.

Puis, après un cours de théorie encore plus vide que le premier de leur cours, ils allèrent en Métamorphose, et se retrouvèrent en face d'un chat tranquillement installé sur le pupitre du professeur.

\- « il est trop mignon ! » glapis des filles et Harry regarda le chat curieusement. Il aimait bien les chats. Mais il n'y avait pas de chat aux villages, à cause des loups-garou dans la vallée, quand ils venaient au village. Tous les animaux de compagnie avaient tendance à fuir le plus loin possible.

Le chat était brun tigré avec des sortes de losanges autour des yeux, comme s'il avait des lunettes.

\- « j'espère qu'on n'est pas en retard » fit Théodore, les Serpentards avaient du temps à trouver la classe.

Soudain, le chat sauta du bureau dans sa direction et pendant le bond, se métamorphosa en le professeur McGonagall.

\- « je vous rassure, monsieur Nott, vous êtes piles à l'heure »

\- « wouha... Comment vous avez trop la classe ! » fit une fille aux cheveux cours avec un papion doré dans les cheveux « on pourra faire pareil !? »

La femme eut une sorte de gloussement sec.

\- « eh bien merci » dit-elle en acceptant le compliment « mais hélas, devenir Animagus est un processus très long, qui prends plusieurs années et scrupuleusement suivit et contrôler par le Ministère, de plus, les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de l'apprendre… en revanche, si dans sept ans vous êtes toujours aussi motivé, je pourrais vous présentez quelques Maîtres dans cette discipline qui se feront une joie de vous apprendre... Allez ! on prend place et sortez vos parchemin et manuel ! »

Animagus. Ça résonna en Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait déjà entendu parler des sorciers et sorcière qui pouvaient se changer en animal. On racontait d'ailleurs que les Animagi étaient les seuls humains à pouvoir tenir tête à un Loup-garou déchaîné. Enfin, pour les Animagi les plus gros.

\- « la Métamorphose est une des formes de la magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier » avait-elle dit en introduction « ainsi, quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir.. vous êtes prévenus » puis, sous leurs yeux, elle changea son bureau en cochon, puis, lui redonna sa vraie forme.

\- « vous avez réellement trop la classe ! » répéta la fille au papillon.

\- « merci Miss Parkinson, mais soyez gentille d'attendre la fin du cours avant de me noyer de compliment, je risquerais d'être déconcentré pendant mes sortilèges »

Les élèves adorèrent ce cours et cette femme. Elle expliquait bien, les complimentés ou les grondés quand il le fallait et surtout, les firent métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille. Ça n'avait l'air de rien comme ça, mais c'était, bon sang ! de la magie ! son premier sort ! la première fois qu'il utilisait sa baguette réellement !

Quand il vit le bois de l'allumette se durcirent brusquement et s'affiner pour devenir une pointe acérée, il en fut émut.

\- « ... Tu fais flipper » fit Blaise à sa droite qu'il l'avait vu détailler l'aiguille avec une drôle de fascination « je te jure que si tu tentes de l'enfoncer dans les yeux de quelqu'un, je ne serais pas là pour te couvrir »

\- « pourquoi planter une aiguille alors qu'on peut planter la baguette directement dans l'orbite ? » répondit froidement Potter, le faisant transpirer.

Ensuite, il fut midi, ils se retrouvèrent donc à la Grande Salle. Et on le dévisagea. Sûrement que les autres avaient entendu parler de la crise de panique de Weasley à sa présence. Mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le plat de lasagne délicieusement présenté sur la table. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance et il ne consentit à écouter ce qu'on disait autour de lui, qu'à sa dernière bouchée.

\- « félicitation les gosses » fit Suano « vous avez été les premiers à inaugurer les sabliers, déjà plus de trente points, dix de 'coupe doigt', cinq de Betty, trois de Millicent… qui est Millicent ? »

Une première année brune aux joues roses leva timidement la main, c'était la fille qui avait failli pleurer à la répartition en apprenant qu'elle allait être à Serpentard.

\- « on applaudit Millicent » fit Suano et elle rougit quand une petite dizaine de Serpentard applaudirent sans grande motivation la jeune fille. « après, c'est encore le gang des neuf » dit-il en désignant le groupe de jeune homme que Harry et Marcus avaient permis de les accompagner à la Grande Salle.

\- « t'inquiètes, on fera mieux la prochaine fois »

\- « élimination de la concurrence, tout ça, tout ça » les septièmes années glissèrent leur baguette entre leur doigt pendant qu'ils assassinaient du regard leurs rivaux éternels de Serdaigle.

Et ainsi commença une longue semaine. Ils ne firent rien de bien intéressant, c'était le tout début, juste de la théorie et de la mise en place, mais les professeurs leur promirent que les 'vrais' cours commenceraient la semaine suivante.

Comme tous les matins, Hedwige venait se poser sur ses genoux, le gênant pour manger proprement, mais la chouette se contenter d'attraper toute nourriture qui passer à portée de bec. Elle passait aussi son temps à parader devant les filles de la maison de son maître qui la complimenter sur son si beau plumage et une fois satisfaite au niveau de l'estomac et de son ego, elle prenait majestueusement son envol par la fenêtre.

Samedi de cette première semaine à l'école, Harry reçut des paquets de la maison. Il avait oublié des trucs. Rien de bien méchant, mais quelques vêtements chauds pour l'hiver à venir et des livres. Le jeune Serpentard reçut des lettres aussi, lui disant qu'il leur manqué et qu'ils l'attendaient tous pour les prochaines vacances.

Et enfin, lundi, ils eurent enfin le cours qu'ils auraient dû avoir à huit heures la première semaine, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry plissa les yeux comme quand un Weasley était dans les parages et la chaise où était assis le professeur Quirrell se brisa brusquement et sa plume se planta dans son œil.

C'est drôle tous ces accidents quand même.

Depuis, tous les Serpentards le suivaient des yeux avec une certain appréhension, contre qui il allait s'énerver cette fois et surtout… pourquoi ?

Un mois passa assez tranquillement. Harry se lever le matin, déjeuner, suivait les cours du matin, manger, les cours de l'après-midi, manger, faisait ses devoirs, manger, se laver et se coucher. De temps en temps, il recevait une lettre et en envoyer une également. Mais c'est tout.

\- « les potions aux vertus médicinales sont plus complexes à élaborer, tout doit être parfait, une seule erreur et c'est le décès du patient… » fit Snape avant de leur montrer comment faire une crème de cicatrisation basique, si les Serpentards avaient le niveau, les Gryffondors se contenter de mettre au hasard des ingrédients dans le chaudron en attendant que ça fasse des jolies couleurs. Enfin, pour la plupart, car il y en avait qui se débrouiller très bien. Cette fille, là, Brown, elle avait l'air d'être une fille superficielle, mais elle était la première des Gryffondors en Potion… quoique, ça devait ne pas être dur.

Il y eut un 'pfffffff' et le chaudron d'un Gryffondor se mit brusquement à fondre, rependant sur le sol une sorte d'acide verdâtre pas très engageant.

\- « hiiii ! »

Les élèves montèrent sur leur chaise, paniquant un peu. Harry regarda le liquide venir vers lui avec curiosité. Comment avec des ingrédients, tel que de la poudre écorce de mandarine et du sel de glace, qui une fois combiné, générer de l'acide ? C'était de l'art dans un sens.

\- « ne reste pas là, Potter ! » dit Drago et Harry roula les yeux et suréleva ses affaires avant de faire un pas sur le côté, évitant la lente avancée de l'acide qui rongea les pieds des chaises au passage.

\- « ... » Snape avait les mains en proie à une crise de convulsion et regardait sa précieuse salle de classe réduite au chaos.

\- « on ne peut pas mettre du sable dessus ? » demanda Harry « ça empêchera que l'acide se répande »

\- « excellente idée Monsieur Potter, mais, nous avons un moyen plus rapide » d'un simple coup de baguette il évapora la mélasse corrosive et enfin les élèves purent descendre de leur perchoir « deux points pour Serpentard pour avoir proposé cette méthode très pertinente, cependant, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour destruction de bien d'autrui, que ça vous serve de leçon »

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'on arrêta de réellement de l'apprécier dans la moitié de Poudlard. La plus grosse partie du château l'appeler le Coupeur de Doigt et on le disait à être le chouchou de Snape.

Plusieurs fois on tenta de le prendre dans des embuscades pour l'insulté, notamment des élèves plus âgés. Mais à chaque fois, ils reculaient, écrasés et cloués par le regard glace de Potter. Certain s'écoulaient sur le sol, en pleine hyperventilation et quand un professeur les examinés, on concluait que c'était soit de la comédie, soit un effet de groupe étrange. Inconsciemment, les élèves amplifier le sentiment de malaise en présence de Potter et en faisait des crises d'hystérie.

Mais au bon d'un moment, on arrêta de l'approcher directement… mais pour être remplacer par le fait qu'on lui jeta des choses.

Greg' le poussa sur le côté et le livre fila à côté du visage de Potter pour s'écraser sur le sol derrière lui. Harry regarda le pauvre ouvrage s'arracher de sa couverture en cuire sur l'impact et alla récupérer les deux morceaux et vit qu'il était à la bibliothèque, il se tourna vers le Poufsouffle de deuxième année et dit.

\- « je me demande comment tu expliqueras ça à Miss Pince quand je lui apporterais… »

\- « destruction du matériel scolaire, un livre en plus, dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle » fit alors que grand Gryffondor roux en surgissant d'un détour de couloir et Harry le reconnu, c'était Perceval Weasley « donne-moi ce livre, Potter, je vais le rapporter à la bibliothèque et toi, tu viens avec moi pour t'expliquer de ton comportement agressif envers Potter, dans le bureau de ton directeur de maison »

Le Poufsouffle qui regrettait maintenant amèrement son geste suivit le Préfet en Chef en fusillant du regard Potter, mais lui regardait le dos de Weasley. Finalement, il monta dans son estime.

Cet incident mit Suano en colère et alla se plaindre aux près de ses collègues de Poufsouffle qui lui rétorquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être partout à la fois et qu'il y aurait toujours des brebis galeuses dans le lot… et que c'était à lui de faire attention à ses propres élèves.

Alors, il interdit à Potter de traîner entre les cours, de venir directement à la salle commune à la fin des cours. Mais Harry avait grandi proche de la nature et il n'écouta pas les ordres, il préférait nettement sortir dehors.

Harry se boucha les oreilles au sermon de Betty. Tout le monde l'avait cherché pendant des heures, le pensant soit en train de martyriser quelqu'un, soit en train d'être martyrisé.

\- « vous ne pouvez pas l'interdire de sortir » dit Mary en regardant Potter dans les yeux et qui n'était pas impressionné par la glace qui lui remontait depuis l'estomac « si vous avez si peur pour lui, vous avez qu'à être avec lui »

\- « on pas peur pour lui ! » s'écria Suano « c'est lui avec ses petits yeux » l'adolescent fit mine de trembler devant Potter. Ce dernier cligna les yeux et se regarda dans le reflet de la vitrine des trophées des Serpentard où trôner fièrement la coupe des maisons.

\- « mes yeux ? » répéta innocemment Potter et Mary claqua la langue.

\- « vous voyez ! vous pouvez pas le laisser seul, c'est comme laisser son petit frère de trois ans tout seul en plein centre Moldu de Londres, un samedi après-midi »

\- « ça va Bloody n'exagère pas non plus, c'est... mais… ? qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? » demanda Betty en le voyant se mette le doigt dans l'œil.

\- « … tout le monde on dit que je faisais peur avec mes yeux… Je sais pas pourquoi, ils sont normaux, non ? » sa petite tête de chiot se pencha sur le côté, sans comprendre.

\- « _on ne doit pas le laisser seul_ » dirent d'une seule voix les Serpentards.

* * *

 _ **À** **Suivre.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**… o0o …**

 **. T** **ome 1** **.**

 **. Chapitre 3 .**

 **. Le Froid en Hiver .**

 **… o0o …**

Harry lut la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'en comprendre l'exact sens. En gros, ça disait que Zack et Ellen venaient de se séparer et que sa 'mère' venait de déménager chez sa tante.

Ses parents venaient de se séparer.

La lettre avait été écrite par son père, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Que c'était la vie et que ce n'était certainement pas sa faute. Harry trouva ça bizarre que son père précis que ce n'était pas de la faute de son fils.

C'est vrai, Ellen avait élevé Harry comme son enfant, et Zack était son père, ça avait été… normal que les deux finissent ensemble, une suite logique des choses. Papa et maman. Pourquoi ils se séparaient ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Perturbé, Harry passa une très mauvaise semaine. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs qui comprirent très vite qu'avoir un Potter contrarier avec soi n'était pas une bonne chose pour les nerfs.

Il reçut une autre lettre, cette fois-ci, elle venait d'Ellen et il y avait qu'un seul et unique mot.

' _désolé_ '

Incertain, il resta figé. C'était une lettre de suicide ? non. Non. Les adorateurs de la Grande Mère ne se suicider pas et surtout pas comme une battante comme Ellen. Malgré le rejet de sa famille, elle avait toujours tenu bien droit sur ses jambes.

Il plia le mot et le garda contre lui, les sourcils froncés. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Halloween arriva deux semaines plus tard.

Les Serpentards étaient sur un petit nuage. Forcément, une fête en rapport avec les esprits et la Magie Noire et surtout, toléré par les autorités 'blanche'.

\- « c'est une blague ? » demanda plusieurs élèves en s'apercevant que TOUS les plats étaient à base de citrouille. Sucrée, salé, boisson, salade et dessert. « je vais être malade »

La grande salle avait été décorée de façon cauchemardesque. Des mannequins représentant des élèves de l'école et des professeurs pendus par les pieds. Des chauves-souris, des toiles d'araignée... Comme d'habitude quoi.

Les Serpentards avaient passé la journée à se raconter des histoires qui faisait peur... Pendant que les plus âgés s'étaient réunis dans un coin en dessinant des trucs bizarres sur du papier, profitant sûrement de la venue des esprits de l'autre monde pour invoquer quelques trucs au passage.

\- « papy Potter ! raconte-nous une histoire ! »

Celui-ci leva la tête de son paquet de bonbon aux chocolats et les regarda froidement, agacer d'avoir été déranger.

\- « ouai, raconte-nous un truc qui fait peur ! »

\- « ... un truc qui fait peur ? » il fit mine de réfléchir et raconta, incertain « il y a un truc par chez moi, quelque fois, la nuit, enfin, certaines nuits… on voit dans le lointain, dans la pénombre de la nuit, une forme pâle se déplaçant à toute vitesse, tournant autour des habitations… le lendemain, les hommes vont voir ce que c'était et ne trouve que des traces de pied nu dans la boue » Harry mâcha sa boule au chocolat « au début, papa a cru que c'était un rôdeur, un simple pauvre Moldu qui cherchait un coin pour passer l'hiver au chaud. Alors, papa et les autres ont déposés des couvertures et de la nourriture chaude dans une boite pour cet homme, au matin suivant, il n'y avait plus de nourriture, mais il restait les couvertures. » Harry fourra un autre bonbon dans la bouche « Quand papa passa prêt du champ du vieux Aillil qui y a une jument, celle-ci s'est mis brusquement à avoir peur des couvertures, elle était terrorisée, toute tremblante et refusa de se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours… un mois plus tard, l'ombre blanche et revenu et au matin suivant, le cheval avait trois grosses plaies sur le flanc, comme trois gros coups de griffe, large comme deux pouces et profonde jusqu'au muscle, pauvre Mélusine, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu le vieux Aillil pleurer autant »

\- « et c'était quoi ? » demanda Millicent en resserrant la couverture de laine qu'elle avait sur les genoux contre elle.

\- « on sait toujours pas, de temps en temps, l'ombre blanche passe dans le champ, mais Aillil ne fait plus dormir Mélusine dehors… quelque fois, on entend tous gratter à notre porte, surtout chez les Moldu et les Cracmols de notre village… on sait que c'est pas un Loup-Garou parce qu'il vient aussi en dehors des pleines lunes et les rares qui l'ont entraperçu, décrivent tous un humain, très grand humain, d'environ trois mètres, très fin et maigre, nu, tordu et recroqueviller sur lui-même… si un jour vous venez chez moi, verrait peut-être la forme blanche »

\- « un humain de trois mètres ? » tremblèrent quelques Serpentards « on te rassure Potter, on ne viendra jamais chez toi »

\- « ce ne serait pas l' _homme maigre_ ? » demanda Suano à Betty.

\- « en Angleterre ? l'homme maigre est originaire d'Allemagne et du centre de l'Europe et je le vois mal prendre le bateau pour venir ici et en plus, l'homme maigre ne s'en prend qu'aux humains, pas aux animaux »

\- « arrêtez ! ça fait vraiment peur ! »

\- « et encore, je vous ai pas raconté l'histoire du puits » fit Harry mystérieusement « un vieux puits dans le jardin du couple de sorcier qui vit près de chez moi, il… » Harry se tue et secoua la tête « non, je ne vais pas raconter ça, vous allez faire des cauchemars »

\- « quoi ? quoi ? l'histoire du puits !? »

\- « oui... mais non, je garde ça pour l'année prochaine »

 **… o0o …**

Le repas du soir d'Halloween se passa tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Quirrell entra en panique en faisant claquer les lourdes portes en chêne de la grande salle. L'homme portait son turban de travers, son visage déformait par la terreur. Le silence tomba sur la salle et tous le virent se précipiter vers la table des professeurs, où il s'effondra à moitié dessus et babiller en haletant.

\- « un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… » et il s'évanouit sur le sol.

Et puis ce fut comme si on avait donné un grand coup de pied dans une fourmilière, les élèves hurlèrent, Dumbledore dut faire exploser sa baguette pour avoir la parole.

\- « les Préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives » ordonna-t-il.

\- « un troll ? » demanda Suano « directeur, on ne peut pas aller dans les cachots si un troll s'y trouve ! »

Le professeur Snape avait fondu sur eux comme un aigle sur sa proie et déclara.

\- « vous avez raison, Monsieur Suano, c'est pour ça que vous allez me suivre, je vais vous mettre en sécurité, en rang ! »

\- « vous avez entendu ! en rang ! » répéta Bloody en prenant la tête, bien que légèrement nerveuse, elle aboya des ordres « Luaine, Ciread, occupez-vous des plus jeunes »

Une fille rousse s'avança, c'était celle qui s'était assis en face de lui au premier repas à Poudlard, elle était en sixième année et ses yeux étaient gris. Le garçon, était celui qui lui avait donné le conseil sur les questions de Snape, le 'grand-frère'. Le couple semblait être particulièrement excité par les événements, un sourire démentiel déchiré leur visage.

\- « oui, venez avec moi mes petits chéris » malgré son ton roucoulé, Luaine n'avait que la folie dans son regard « en rang deux par deux, les plus vieux devant les plus jeunes et je veux tous vous voir la baguette en main » Harry se mit à côté de Nott qui s'accrocha à son bras, tremblant, autour d'eux, des deuxièmes et troisièmes année formé un écran. En escadron, sous les ordres de Ciread qui avait les cheveux noirs et la peau très foncé, se formèrent un bouclier humain de quatrième et cinquième année et enfin, Bloody était en tête avec les sixièmes et septièmes années.

\- « parfait » fit Snape « suivez-moi, n'hésitez pas à fuir si le troll se rapproche trop près de vous »

Ensemble, ils remontèrent les étages de l'école jusqu'au troisième étage, mais en passant devant le second étage, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il... Il y a avait quel chose qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de troll, mais il savait reconnaître l'odeur.

Harry se figea sur le palier du deuxième étage, ne bougeant plus. Dans la confusion, personne ne le remarqua se détacher du lot, sauf Betty qui en tourna la tête, le vit en train de regarder fixement le couloir.

\- « Potter ! » cria-t-elle, mais il y eut un terrible hurlement qui venait des toilettes du deuxième étage, un hurlement qui terrassa tout le monde dans les escaliers.

Luaine fit demi-tour et tira Potter en arrière par le col, se mettant devant lui, Harry la regarda de dos, ses longs cheveux rouges qui coulé le long de son dos comme une rivière de sang.

\- « À L'AIDE ! » hurla une voix dans le couloir.

\- « le troll est là » fit Harry avant de filer sous le bras de Luaine et se précipita vers les toilettes.

\- « POTTER ! bordel de merde ! » Luaine et Betty lui coururent après, mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse ouvrir la porte des toilettes, cette dernière explosa et Harry fut propulsé en arrière. « POTTER ! » lentement, le troll sortit des toilettes, passant le cadre de la porte défoncé une épaule après l'autre et se déploya de toute sa hauteur et de sa masse. Il était répugnant et son odeur beaucoup trop forte pour qu'Harry ne sente pas sa tête tourner !

Le troll leva sa massue vers lui, près à l'écraser, mais Potter leva les yeux vers lui et la glace de son regard transperça l'esprit du troll, l'immobilisant.

\- « mais… » firent les deux filles en venant vers lui baguette en main « il… comment tu fais ça Potter ?! »

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de geler très lentement le système nerveux de la créature, de la bave coula de ses lèvres, le troll laissa ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et laissa tombé son arme à ses pieds.

\- « bordel de... Alors Weasley avait raison… tu fais bien un truc avec tes yeux » fit Betty, prudente elle pointa sa baguette vers le troll « Incarcerem » des tentacules de magie s'enroulèrent brutalement autour de la créature et la ligota. Le troll en tomba en arrière, sur le sol, totalement immobilisé.

Harry cligna des yeux et se frotta les paupières en enjambant le corps du monstre.

\- « tu vas bien ? » une masse terrifier se jeta dans ses bras et Harry porta avec difficulté Hermione Granger, en larme dans ses bras, tremblante comme une feuille.

\- « hiiii » pleura la fille autour de son cou, hystérique.

\- « allez, allez, c'est fini » dit Betty en frottant le dos de la Serdaigle « directeur »

Le professeur Snape approcha à grand pas, baguette en main.

\- « sang noir... Il est mort ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Potter et celui-ci détourna les yeux, mais répondit.

\- « oui »

Snape dévisagea les deux enfants enlacés, Granger pleurant à chaud de larme dans le cou d'Harry et Harry, frottant maladroitement sa main dans le dos de la fille.

\- « ... Miss Clearwater »

\- « oui directeur ? »

\- « vous allez conduire Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, Miss Baile » Luaine leva ses yeux de la masse inerte du troll, vous allez dire à notre directeur que toute menace est définitivement écarté, Monsieur Potter, venez avec moi »

Les deux adolescentes obéir à l'adulte, se séparant et Harry se retrouva seul avec l'homme.

\- « comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui le dissuada de mentir ou simplement de ne pas répondre.

\- « ... Je sais pas trop, j'ai toujours fait ça… ma… ma magie gèle les choses… les transforme en glace… avant, c'était que l'eau, maintenant, je peux le faire sur tout et n'importe quoi » il pointa le troll « j'ai gelé son système nerveux, il a dut faire un attaque quand Betty la fait tomber à la renverse »

Potter regarda ses propres mains et elles furent recouvertes d'une petite couche de givre.

\- « ça n'a jamais rien fait sur moi, mais les autres… ça leur donne des effets bizarre, comme s'ils devenaient hallucinés… je sais pas pourquoi et comment…»

Snape le dévisagea avant qu'il ne tourna la tête et eut un sourire tordu.

\- « professeur Quirrell ! par ici ! » l'homme dans les escaliers se figea et lui jeta un petit regard nerveux « venez donc voir ce que mes étudiants ont capturés, une belle prise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'approcha prudemment et Harry en fut agacé.

\- « vous avez encore besoin de moi, monsieur ? »

\- « non, vous pouvez aller dire aux autres que les cachots sont sûrs... Ha ! professeur McGonnagall ! » Harry fila entre les professeurs qui arrivaient en masse pour constater les dégâts et monta les escaliers. Dans la panique, les Serpentards avaient monté d'un étage et Harry les trouva à l'aile nord. L'aile interdite.

Quand il poussa la porte pour les voir, il se retrouva pointé par une vingtaine de baguette crépitant. Harry loucha dessus et dit.

\- « le troll est mort » dit-il simplement et il entendit des soupirs de soulagement, mais les autres gardèrent leur baguette dégainée. « quoi ? il y en a un autre ? »

\- « viens ici, Coupe Doigt » fit Bloody et Harry s'approcha de la blonde nerveuse « tu sens ça ? »

Harry secoua brusquement la tête, tout hérissé et il se frotta le nez comme s'il avait reçu un coup de spray au poivre dans le nez.

\- « ça sent plus fort que dans la chambre de Dean » Bloody hocha la tête et les deux regardèrent la porte d'où prévenait l'odeur avec une grande nervosité.

\- « on se casse ! » s'écria Suano « je ne reste pas une seule minute de plus ici » tous les élèves s'enfuirent en majorité car quelques-uns restèrent pour observer la porte trembler et Harry sursauta.

\- « ... » il s'enfuit également.

 **… o0o …**

L'épisode d'Halloween avait été raconté, et tellement embellie et enjolivé qu'à peine une semaine plus tard, on le mit en scène avec une épée ou même un sabre décapitant le troll pour sauver le trio de demoiselles en détresses qu'étaient Baile, Clearwater et Granger.

Si Betty afficha une drôle de tête, Luaine en joua, encore et encore et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Potter, elle l'embrassait sur la joue en lui roucoulant.

\- « mon héros ! »

Quant à Hermione, comme elle se mettait à rougir dès que Potter était près d'elle, tout le monde supposa que c'était vrai.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient ignorés et traités Harry comme un monstre, recommencèrent à le suivre partout comme des groupies avec leur star.

Quelle bande d'hypocrite.

Une cuillerée de cristal de roche réduit en poudre. De la farine de coque de coco. Mandarine séchée. Du sel rose. De l'eau distillée et… Harry écarquilla les yeux quand quelque chose tombé devant son nez. Il eut juste le temps de tourner le visage sur le côté que le ' _quelque chose_ ' explosa si violemment que sa table éclata.

Il en sut pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite, tout le monde hurla et se mit à courir dans tous ses sens. Il vit les mains sombres de Blaise autour de son visage. Ses oreilles sifflaient tellement fort qu'il ne l'entendit plus parler. _Quelque chose_ lui piquer derrière la nuque. Il vit Parkinson et Millicent penchaient au-dessus de lui, le regardant en pleurant.

Potter n'entendait plus rien. Même pas les questions du professeur Snape. Il ne put que jeter un coup d'œil à sa table… et seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de table.

Un drôle de liquide rouge coula de son front pour se glisser contre l'arrêt de son nez et Harry sentit aussi que _quelque chose_ lui gratter le visage, il voulait toucher, mais Drago lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant que Potter ne touche l'éclat de bois aussi large d'un pouce qui s'était enfoncé dans sa joue.

Puis, un voile gris passa devant ses yeux, il trembla et s'écroula.

 **… o0o …**

Harry resta inconscience pendant une semaine, quand son père l'apprit, il demanda à venir le voir en urgence. La rumeur disait que Dumbledore aurait avant tout refusé, pour ne pas _perturber_ la vie scolaire de l'établissement. Mais, Snape avait ignoré l'avis de son supérieur et accueillit Zack d'Hiver dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard en personne.

Les Serpentards regardèrent passer le colosse avec la bouche grande ouverte. Cet homme était gigantesque et très intimidant.

\- « suivez-moi » dit Snape, mais au passage présenta les Préfets de Serpentard « Suano Marron et Clearwater Betty »

\- « on fait notre possible pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Monsieur Hiver » fit Suano déterminé, mais l'homme ne répondit pas, tourna le visage vers le directeur de Serpentard et gronda.

\- « mon fils » exigea en grondant l'homme.

\- « oui, par ici »

Comme en réagissant à la présence de son père, Harry ouvrit si brutalement les yeux qu'Hermione à son chevet, sursauta.

\- « oh, Ardghal… tu vas bien ? » Harry cligna les yeux et regarda la fille et demanda d'une voix pâteuse.

\- « que... Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « votre plan de travail à exploser » dit alors Snape en arrivant à l'infirmerie « en explosant, les ingrédients sur votre table se sont mélangés à ceux de ma réserve, beaucoup auraient été malade en respirant la fumée, mais comme vous étiez déjà blessé, ça vous a mit inconscient… » il fit un pas sur le côté, laissant le passage à Zack et Harry voulut se redresser dans le lit, mais la douleur le foudroya sur place.

\- « papa ! » pleura Harry en tendant les bras vers lui comme un petit enfant et l'homme vient à son chevet, poussant au passage la jeune fille qui sortit de l'infirmerie, se sentant de trop. « oh ! papa ! j'ai tellement mal »

\- « ce n'est rien » Zack prit son visage en coupe et lui caressa les joues avec ses pouces. « c'est fini maintenant, tu n'aurais plus mal je te le promets »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, son visage était recouvert de bandage, ses mains également. Il avait l'odeur du sang et alors qu'Harry se rendormait, il sortit de la chambre, ne pouvant plus… là, il croisa Bloody Mary.

\- « … oncle Zack » fit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

Personne ne le savait, mais Enat Bloody, la mère de Mary était aussi une louve qui avait fait le choix de vivre chez les humains, mais, Mary avait passé son enfance dans la vallée avec Marguerite et les autres.

\- « ce n'est rien, Mary » l'homme posa sa main large sur son épaule et la serra doucement « c'est un moment dur à passer... Harry t'a dit ? »

\- « dis quoi ? »

L'homme soupira et lui révéla.

\- « Ellen et moi nous nous sommes séparés… »

\- « oh… à cause de... » elle termina pas sa phrase car l'adulte était déjà repartit d'un pas lourd.

.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, le bras en écharpe et affaiblit. Quand Suano le ramena à la salle commune, on le regarda avec consternation. Il semblait pitoyable. Plus petit et plus faible que jamais.

\- « hm.. merci pour votre soutient » dit-il, il avait reçu beaucoup de visite pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie « mais je vais me reposer encore un peu »

\- « attends, on aimerait te parler avant » fit Suano « c'est bon les autres, aller vous couchez, il est tard » Harry regarda les plus âgés en clignant les yeux « on veut parler de plusieurs trucs avec toi »

\- « quel truc ? »

\- « déjà, tu vas nous raconter exactement ce que tu as vu avant que tout explose »

Harry les regarda tour à tout, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de revivre ça.

\- « ... je recopiais la liste des ingrédients dans mon carnet de notes comme à chaque fois… puis, il y a... hm… une sorte de boule, de bille qui est tombé devant moi, c'était rond car ça à rouler sur mes feuilles… »

\- « ... » les préfets se regardèrent « comme ça ? » Betty déplia un carré de tissu ou était des débris de papier mâcher rouge, l'intérieur de la boule éclaté était sombre, elle avait dû contenir de la poudre explosive.

\- « ... j'en sais rien, elle était ronde avant » mais Harry prit un morceau entre ses doigts et le sentit « poudre noir classique, salpêtre, soufre et charbon de bois... Mais il y a quelque chose en plus… »

\- « du sel de feu » hocha la tête de Mary « sens, ça ressemble à de la viande cuite » Harry inspira et reconnu que ça sentait la viande. « pour qu'elle puisse exploser au moindre contacte »

\- « qu'importe, tu as vu d'où elle venait ? »

\- « ... »

Il ne répondit évidemment pas tout de suite, prit vraiment le temps avant de répondre.

\- « je crois… enfin... qu'elle venait de devant »

\- « devant toi ? tu te souviens des élèves de qui était devant toi ? »

Harry détourna le regard, il ressentait une petite douleur dans le bras.

\- « justement, je... j'étais au premier rang » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix pensant se faire gronder et effectivement, il entendit un grondement, mais pas contre lui.

\- « bordel ! l'un de nos gosses est agressé sur NOTRE territoire et personne ne voit rien ! » beugla Suano « bon Potter, il est tard, tu es faible, va te coucher »

Harry hocha la tête et alla à son étage, mais là, on l'attendait, tous les garçons de son année l'attendant et Théo lui prit le visage en coupe.

\- « tu nous as fait si peur ! tu vas bien ? »

\- « ... j'ai un peu mal au bras » se plaignit-il et demanda « est-ce que j'ai reçu des lettres ? » l'infirmière avait interdit à Hedwige de venir le voir, elle avait fermé les fenêtre et Harry ne l'avait pas vu pendant une semaine.

\- « non, désolé » répondit Drago et Harry eut les larmes aux yeux, les choquant tous. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant d'expression dans son regard « tu… tu attendais un message ? »

\- « j'ai vu papa mais... Ma mè-… » il se coupa, la gorge serrée, est-ce qu'Ellen s'en fichait maintenant de lui ? de fils d'adoption était-il reclassé à la position du 'gosse de son ex' ? es-ce que sa mère ne l'aimait en fait pas ?

\- « ne t'en fais pas ! on a vu ta chouette faire des ronds dans la grande salle, si ça se trouve elle te cherchait et ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle se balade avec une lettre de ta mère accroché aux pattes et quand demain tu prendras ton petit déjeuner, elle te la donnera ! » réconforta Blaise.

\- « aller, tu fais vraiment pitié Potter, va te coucher, Théo va t'aider à te déshabiller »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Harry suivit son ami.

Et il se trouve que Blaise avait raison, quand Hedwige vit son maître assit à sa place habituelle, elle lui fonça dessus et dans un nuage de plume et de poudre de cacao qu'elle renversa au passage. L'oiseau se frotta contre lui et lui mordit la peau de la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était furieuse qu'il ait disparu autant de temps. Autour de sa patte, une lettre.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent en voyant l'écriture d'Ellen. Elle était hystérique, lui demandant si elle allait bien, qu'elle avait vu Zack et comme lui, elle avait demandé à venir à Poudlard pour lui rendre visite. Cependant comme elle n'était pas le tuteur officiel de Potter, on lui avait refusé l'accès.

Ému, Harry prit par la suite le temps d'écrire une très longue lettre à Ellen. Lui disait qu'il allait bien, que malgré tout, il aimait maintenant Poudlard et qu'il était heureux qu'elle pense encore à lui avait autant d'amour.

\- « c'est ta mère ? » demanda Drago en le voyant tout ému à serrer une lettre contre lui, ses grands yeux de glace tout brillant par le contentement.

\- « oui, Ellen, elle dit qu'elle a voulu venir à Poudlard pour me voir, mais on lui a refusé de venir, comme elle n'est pas mon tuteur officiel » il fronça les sourcils « elle m'a élevé depuis mes six ans, m'a appris à lire et à écrire, ce n'est pas juste »

Les autres Serpentards se regardèrent.

 **Heureusement qu'Harry avait eu des très bonnes notes, il n'eut aucun mal à rattraper le retard qu'il avait eu. Il fut réinterrogé par les professeurs, et comme la dernière fois, il répéta la même chose, que ça venait de devant lui, mais comme il était au premier rang tout le monde était incrédule.**

 **… o0o …**

Décembre arriva et le Survivant frissonna quand les premières neiges tombèrent sur le château. Les mois étaient passé si vite qu'il ne les avait pas vu passé.

\- « Serdaigle, 180point, Gryffondor, 170point, Poufsouffle, 180point également et Serpentard... Attention, roulement de tambour ! » fit Suano visiblement de très bonne humeur « 250point ! »

Il eut une innovation chez les verts et argent, ils firent tellement de bruit que l'aquarium de la tour trembla.

\- « si demain, on gagne le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, on aura en plus, au minimum, cent cinquante point de plus que les autres maisons, on aura alors quatre cents émeraudes ! »

Effectivement, ça faisait beaucoup, surtout aussi tôt dans l'année.

\- « notre victoire sera si fulgurante que Weasley arrêta à se dandiner au bureau des préfets ! » ricana Mary, diabolique « ça fait dix ans de suite qu'on a la coupe, il est hors de question qu'on la cède à une autre maison »

\- « mais si on ne gagne pas ? » demanda tout de même une très jolie fille aux cheveux coupés aux carrés avec un gros collier de bronze en serre cou autour de sa gorge. C'était Bonny Clayde, l'actuelle petite amie de Suano.

\- « il est impossible qu'on ne gagne pas, ma chérie ! regarde notre équipe de vainqueur ! » il prit les épaules de Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, et le secoua comme un prunier « ce sont nos gladiateurs ! nos champions ! quatre fois vainqueurs de la saison de suite ! ils sont imbattables ! »

\- « lâche-moi, Suano » menaça Flint.

\- « mais même... Imagine qu'il y a une épidémie d'ici demain et que nos joueurs sont tous malades, on fait quoi ? »

Encore une fois, le préfet avait réponse à tout et tout en massant les épaules de son 'champion' il dit.

\- « impossible ! nous les nourrissons avec la meilleure nourriture du château... Je leur donne moi-même des vitamines ! regardez leur poil brillant ! » il pointa du doigt Baile, l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe, celle qui rugit de colère et se jeta sur le garçon pour le passer à tabac.

\- « tu sais ce qu'il te dit, _le poil brillant_ ! »

Betty soupira et répondit enfin à la question.

\- « ne t'en fais pas, Bonny, si on garde notre rythme et qu'on reste tous aussi discipliné, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème »

Mouai. Déjà, rien qu'on regardant leur préfet, c'était à se demander comment il n'avait pas déjà été renvoyé de l'école.

\- « Mary ? »

\- « ouai, j'allais y venir, votre attention ! » la reine de Poudlard se leva et réclama l'attention de ses élèves « comme vous le savez, bientôt, c'est Yule, Noël pour les Né-Moldus, vos camarades vous expliqueront ce qu'est Yule en temps et en heure… bref, pour fêter ça, comme chaque année, la veille du départ en vacance, nous organisons une petite fête » elle commença a expliqué les règles « on va faire une échange de cadeau, comme nous savons, hélas, que beaucoup d'entre vous ne rentreront pas chez eux... Alors, on va faire un tirage, vous allez inscrire votre nom et prénom LISIBLEMENT sur un morceau de papier et le mettre dans mon chapeau, après le tirage, vous devrez offrir un petit cadeau à la personne que vous avez eu le nom, le cadeau ne devra pas déplacer de budget d'un gallion, pas d'arme, pas d'animaux vivant OU mort » elle fusilla du regard les septièmes années qui eurent de drôle de sourire innocent « évidemment pas de sexuellement explicite, pas de menace ou encore de cadeau humiliant… enfin, vous êtes grands et vous avez de l'imagination, servez-vous de votre tête… de toute façon, notre directeur, le professeur Snape sera présent et au moindre dérapage, on annule tout et il n'y en aura pas l'année prochaine ! »

Harry trouva l'idée très attractive et intéressante. Alors, il inscrivit son nom sur un morceau déchiré de parchemin, le plia et le jeta dans le chapeau pointu de Mary quand elle passa près d'elle.

\- « bien, pour éviter tout triche, on va choisir une petite main innocente pour mélanger le tout »

Elle sélectionna un premier année tout timide qui plongea sa main dans le profond couvre-chef et une fois fini, Mary passa une seconde fois entre les élèves et chacun sélectionna un morceau de papier.

Harry le déplia et lut le nom. Ciread Gaunt. Gaunt ? lit-il plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux vers le mystérieux jeune homme. Il connaissait les Gaunt. Marvolo Gaunt s'était immolé vivant dans sa propre maison suite à la mort de sa femme. Morphin, son fils, avait été Fourchelang, mais un peu fou, d'ailleurs, il avait parlé plus de Fourchelang que l'anglais… il avait été arrêté et exécuté pour avoir assassiné une famille Moldu. S'il connaissait autant l'histoire des Gaunt, c'est parce que les Potter y avaient été lié assez étroitement quand les Potter étaient encore considérés comme une famille 'noire'. Harry avait lu sur son arbre généalogique, qu'il y avait eu plusieurs mariages entre leurs deux familles.

Ciread ignorait ou connaissait ce lien entre leurs deux familles ? le comportement du jeune homme lui disait que non. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne savait pas qu'il avait encore de la 'famille' en vie et qu'il tire son nom comme ça… c'était pas du hasard.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le jeune homme au centre de ses pensées, eut un sourire au coin en le voyant son air concentré sur le morceau de papier.

 **… o0o …**

Le stade était extraordinaire avec huit immenses tours, chacune contenait des tribunes qui surplombé la zone de jeux. Il faisait bon pour la saison, pas de vent et un beau ciel bleu. Un temps magnifique pour mettre la misère à Gryffondor.

Harry avait laissé les filles dessinaient sur lui les couleurs de Serpentard, il avait un petit serpent sur la joue et sur l'autre moitié du visage, de la peinture verte le recouvrait entièrement.

Les autres s'étaient contentés de tenir des petits drapeaux et de les agiter dans tous les sens.

Potter avait trouvé une très bonne place au premier rang et regarda les joueurs de leur maison se mettre en place. En tête, le capitaine de l'équipe, Marcus Flint. En face, l'équipe des Gryffondor, avec Olivier Dubois.

\- « j'espère qu'on va gagner ! » fit Drago qui était passionné par ce sport « il parait que ça fait six ans que les Serpentards n'ont pas gagné de match contre les Gryffondor »

\- « on va gagner ! j'en suis sûr » dit Théo avec confiance. Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain, Marcus serra la main du capitaine d'adverse, comme la tradition le voulait, pas contre, il contracta ses muscles et lui broya la main.

\- « connard » siffla Olivier tout bas.

\- « n'espère pas gagner cette année encore » menaça Flint.

\- « nous verrons... perdant »

Une veine se mit à gonfler sur la tempe du Serpentard qui écuma littéralement de rage de vaincre. Il allait l'écrasé !

\- « en position ! » cria l'arbitre, madame Bibine et elle lâcha le Vif d'or.

Comme une nuée d'oiseau, les joueurs partirent dans tous les sens. Harry dut vraiment se concentrer pour faire le tri dans ses essaims de joueur. Il repéra Marcus qui était aussi le poursuiveur partir vers les buts Gryffondor pour se mette en position et attendre le Souaffle.

Terrence Higgs s'envola au-dessus des autres pour avoir une vision panoramique sur le terrain et repérer le Vif d'or, quand Miles Bletchley hurlait sur Adrian Pucey de bien resté au centre.

Les jumeaux Lazzaro, à l'instar des Batteurs Gryffondor qui étaient aussi des jumeaux, les fameux jumeaux Weasley.

Dans l'un des gradins, un élève avait été désigné pour être le commentateur, comme par hasard il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor.

\- « ... _et Flint attrape le Souaffle, le passe à Baile, mais Spinnet le réceptionne et le passe à sa collègue Bell qui tire et... Marque ! dix points pour Gryffondor !_ » un tableau géant qui affiché le score s'alluma et un dix en lettre romaine dorés se mit à briller.

Les Serpentards secouèrent la tête, ça commencé vraiment très mal.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fous, Baile !? » cria Suano à Luaine qui se trouver près du gradin où il était. La jeune fille tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard « tu es vraiment nulle ! » son insulte la fit hurler de rage et elle fonça sur le terrain.

\- « _oh ! il semblerait que Baile n'ait pas apprécié de se faire voler la balle !_ » hurla le commentateur « _Serpentard à le Souaffle !_ »

Baile avait brusquement attrape la balle creuse à peine sa remise en jeux et fonça directement vers les buts Gryffondor, jeta la balle à Flint et le garçon se retrouva en duel avec le gardien, son rival, Dubois.

\- « _l'ambiance est électrique ! Flint attend une ouverture et Baile est là pour le seconder… un Cognard envoyé par l'un des Lazzaro touche Jonhson en plein visage ! elle tombe !_ » la chute de sa coéquipière eut l'effet de déconcentrer Dubois un centième de seconde et Flint en profita, il lança la balle « _Serpentard marque ! c'est incroyable ! on ne les avait plus vu aussi agressif depuis au moins trois ans ! mais qu'ont-ils mangé ce matin !?_ »

\- « du lion » commenta Betty et tout le gradin éclata de rire.

\- « _et encore une fois, Baile reprends le Souaffle, elle ne laisse même pas les autres jouer et fonce encore une fois au but ! Pucey est aussi présent !_ » les deux Serpentards se faisaient des passes à une vitesse folle, ça eut l'effet de déconcentrer les deux poursuiveuses restantes des Gryffondors qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

\- « _oh ! Weasley vient de taper dans un cognard ! et… hé ? mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » se coupa brusquement le commentateur et Harry lâcha du regard les lèvres en sang de Baile qui avait réussi à éviter le Cognard, mais en se faisant s'était frappé contre le poteau de l'un des buts et vit le balai de Jonhson abandonné sur la pelouse se mettre brusquement à planer et à s'élever dans les airs « _hé ! mais ça peut être dangereux ça ! Madame Bibine !_ »

L'arbitre tenta d'attraper le balai volant, mais brusquement, il se mit à filer comme le vent, comme si quelqu'un était encore dessus et le piloté. L'engin fonça entre les autres joueurs et pointa droit devant, vers les gradins du fond. Vers le gradin où se trouver Harry.

Ce dernier le vit arrivé vers lui à une vitesse folle.

\- « attention ! » hurla quelqu'un à sa droite et Harry sauta avec une agilité de chat. Le balai se figea comme un pieu dans les sièges des gradins. Potter sut que s'il était resté à sa place, il l'aurait transpercé de part en part. « Potter ! » cria Marius en le tirant en arrière « restes pas là »

\- « évacuez-le ! » cria Baile du haut de son balai aux autres élèves « qu'il rentre au château ! »

Harry la regarda, déçut de pas voir la suite, mais obéit. Suano avait enjambé plusieurs rangs de banc l'attrapa par le col et le tira dans les escaliers, mais il y eut un cri et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le balai faire son chemin entre les toiles du tissu qui envelopper les gradins et fonça à toute vitesse vers lui.

Suano le poussa sur le côté et jeta un sort au balai, mais celui-ci ne fut pas affecté et Harry décida de s'enfuir. C'était après lui qu'il en avait et qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres soient blessés par sa faute.

Il quitta le gradin et couru à toute vitesse, comme si un Loup-garou déchaîne le poursuivait. Quand il fut à bonne distance, il se retourna vers le balai visiblement ensorcelait et concentra sa magie. Nul besoin de baguette, il était plus efficace sans pour ce genre d'exercice.

Comme un poignard, le balai s'élança de nouveau vers lui et Harry dressa un mur de glace devant lui et alors que le balai le contourna. Harry se recouvrit alors d'un cocon de cristal. Plusieurs fois, le balai tenta de forcer son bouclier, mais à chaque fois, dans un son qui ressemblé à deux verres qui s'entre-choqués, le morceau de bois se butter contre la sphère.

\- « monsieur Potter ! » fit le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école « tenez bon » il sortit sa baguette et le balai explosa « vous allez bien ? »

\- « oui » répondit Harry et la glace fondit brusquement aussi rapidement que l'eau en découla s'évapora et réintégra le corps d'Harry en une petite brume.

 **…** **o0o …**

L'incident du balai fou se rajouta à celui de l'explosion du cours de Potion, un mystère supplémentaire, mais il était certain que quelqu'un le détestait au point qu'on voulait le tuer.

Pendant un instant, il soupçonna un Serpentard voulant venger son ancien Maître. Mais, en les regardant bien, il se rendit compte que les verts et argent l'avait déjà adopté et que la simple idée de s'en prendre à lui était déjà complètement stupide.

\- « hé, Potter » fit un matin Drago « mon père m'a envoyé une lettre, il voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de fête Yule avec nous »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, on lui coupa la parole.

\- « Lucius Malfoy invite le Survivant ? »

Malfoy eut un sourire de dédain.

\- « il veut sans doute entrer dans tes bonnes grâces, Potter, un Survivant Serpentard… » il regarda Harry « alors ? tes parents sont aussi invités » précise-t-il.

\- « ... mon père est le fan de ton père. Mais… tous les ans, j'ai beaucoup de famille qui vient de partout dans le pays, je suis vraiment navré, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais c'est une fête qu'on a prévue depuis l'année dernière, chaque année, une réunion de famille si tu préfères » froid, Potter le regarda. Au fils du temps, tout le monde avait fait abstraction de la glace dans le regard de leur Survivant national. Quand on excluait son absence d'émotion, on découvrait un garçon très sentimental et assez timide.

\- « ha, bon, ben, je vais lui dire que ce n'est pas possible » fit Drago en perdant son sourire, vraiment déçut que Potter ne puisse pas venir « je peux proposer à mon père une autre date ? »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et réfléchit.

\- « je ne peux pas dire à la place de papa, mais serait bien si on pouvait se voir pendant les vacances » il était même excité par l'idée. Et de plus, son père pourrait enfin rencontrer son idole. Ce serait vraiment bien.

-« alors je vais dire à mon père de prendre directement contact avec le tien, se sera mieux »

Il hocha la tête.

Effectivement, une semaine avant les vacances de Yule, il reçut une lettre de son père, lui disant que Lucius Malfoy en personne était venu le voir, l'invitant autour d'un repas le vingt-huit décembre et Zack avait accepté.

C'était à la fois étonnant et choquant. Même si Hiver adorait l'image de Lucius Malfoy, ça restait pas moins un ancien partisan de Voldemort et Harry était le Survivant. D'où venait cette confiance ? Comment Malfoy avait obtenu la confiance d'un père Loup-garou aussi rapidement ?

Harry prit du temps pour trouver un cadeau à Gaunt. Mais il décida de le faire lui-même, en espérant que ça parlera à son cousin éloigné.

\- « donne-moi tes mains » dit-il à Ciread à la remise des cadeaux et le plus vieux plissa les yeux « j'ai dit que je te ferais pas de mal »

\- « j'ai pas peur de toi, Coupe Doigt » et il lui tendit ses mains. Harry les détailla, sa peau de Gaunt était très sombre, pratiquement noir, pourtant, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas métis ou encore avec un ancêtre africain, pourtant, il avait l'air d'une personne d'origine berbère. C'était très étrange.

Harry concentra sa magie dans les paumes de Gaunt et doucement, se dessina, se sculpta une petite boule de glace, délicatement, comme s'il était en train de travailler de la dentelle, Harry laissa sa magie glisser couche par couche.

Une petite foule s'était formé tour de Potter pour le regarder curieusement, abasourdit par la délicatesse et le sens artistique du Glaçon de Poudlard.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Potter créa un serpent de glace qui s'enroula autour du poignet droit de Gaunt en tenant une rose dans la bouche et sur l'autre main, à son annuaire, une grosse chevalière où était simplement incrusté un cristal noir.

Si ça ne parla pas du tout aux autres, sauf peut-être le serpent qu'ils associèrent à Serpentard, Gaunt comprit aussitôt et plissa les yeux.

\- « ... » Ciread lui tourna brusquement le dos, ne s'attendait sûrement pas qu'il lui fasse ce coup-là et emporta ses deux choses de cristal dans sa chambre. Harry ne le vit plus de la soirée et ne répondit pas aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Quant à son cadeau, Harry ne sut jamais qui avait trouvé son nom au tirage. Mais en allant se coucher, il vit sur son oreiller, une branche de chêne avec un gros ruban rouge autour. En tant que Potter, le chêne avait une grosse signification pour lui, c'était le blason de sa famille, le roi de tous les arbres. Et aussi pour les sorciers, le chêne signifier énormément de chose et il ne sut pas comment l'interprété.

Harry se contenta de suspendre le chêne à la tête de son lit. Les mères sorcières faisaient ça pour éloigner les malédictions de leur enfant, il avait vu Ellen le faire des centaines de milliers de fois et il en avait une branche séchée au-dessus de son lit à la maison. En avoir une également ici rassura énormément Harry et il se dit que de toute la maison des Serpentard, il eut le meilleur cadeau.

 **…** **o0o …**

Le voyage jusqu'à Londres se fit tranquillement, Harry se retrouva coincé dans un wagon surpeuplé de Serpentard, seulement quelques Serdaigles osaient passer de leur côté pour atteindre le wagon où était la vendeuse de bonbon. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant de voir les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondors rodaient autour de la porte du compartiment sans pour autant y aller. Hermione s'était installés avec eux, Harry ne savait pas quand, mais elle s'était visiblement entendu avec Millicent et Pansy Parkinson. Les trois filles formaient maintenant un redoutable trio, toujours ensemble. D'ailleurs, il avait entendu de Nott que Pansy avait invité ses deux amies avec leurs parents à fêter Yule chez eux. Et apparemment, les parents Moldus d'Hermione était surexcité à l'idée de participer à une fête sorcière. Hermione avait raconté que sa mère était allée toute seule au Chemin de Travers acheter un livre sur les coutumes Sorcières, pour choisir LE cadeau parfait pour ne pas froisser les parents de Parkinson.

Quand le train arriva en gare, tout le monde se dispersa très rapidement, à la fin, il ne restait plus grand monde. Seul, Harry attendit sur le parking de la gare, assit sur sa valise et les épaules recouvertes par une épaisse cape.

\- « héhé, mais si ce n'est pas mon chéri ! » Harry écarquilla les yeux et sauta dans les bras d'Ellen. Elle était accompagnée pas une très vieille femme habillé d'un tailleur gris avec un petit chapeau en feutre orné d'une petite fleur blanche.

\- « Miss Marple ! » tout heureux, Harry sautait comme une puce « vous avez fait le voyage ? »

\- « mal m'en a pris, d'ailleurs » fit la femme élégante avec un petit mouchoir sur les lèvres « je n'ai plus vingt ans »

\- « ne t'en fais pas tata » fit Ellen « que dites-vous de manger au restau' avant de rentrer, hein ?! »

Harry accepta avec joie, même s'il lui tardait de rentrer pour voir son père, il voulait profiter d'Ellen et de Miss Marple. Comme ils étaient partit de Poudlard très tôt le matin, ils étaient arrivés en début d'après-midi et certain restaurant offrait encore un service. Ils s'installèrent donc dans un petit troquet et commandèrent simplement le menu du jour.

Les deux femmes lui posèrent des tonnes et des tonnes de question, les plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres sur son séjour à Poudlard. Dans la bonne ambiance, Harry n'osa pas la brisée en demandant les raisons de la séparation d'Ellen avec son père. Mais ce fut quand Miss Marple alla aux toilettes que la femme mit la conversation sur le tapis.

\- « ce n'est pas de ta faute, okay ? » dit-elle et Harry se rappela du premier message de son père, lui disant la même chose « mais… enfin… ho, Harry, je suis désolée » Ellen pleura d'un seul coup, le regardant en le suppliant « on m'a diagnostiqué Dominante »

Ça foudroya Harry sur place.

Le fait qu'un mâle soit dominant, ne changer pas grand-chose par rapport aux autres Loup-Garous, ils étaient seulement plus gros, plus puissant et plus possessif.

En revanche, les femelles Dominantes, c'était autre chose. Elles étaient du même gabari que n'importe quelle femelle plus 'soumise', mais leur caractère changer du tout au tout. Très jalouses, les Dominantes agressaient les autres femmes de leur territoire pour les empêchés d'avoir des enfants, ainsi, évitant que sa propre progéniture ait de la concurrence. Elles devenaient odieuses avec les hommes, très dominatrices, elles ne leur laissaient aucun répit. Les harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent enceinte et les utilisés par la suite comme de nounou pour ses enfants, pendant qu'elles accumulaient amant sur amant.

Et comme Zack avait déjà un fils. Lui. Son instinct de Dominante la poussera à tenter de le tuer, car Potter était un concurrent à ses futurs enfants.

Harry la regarda pleurer et eut lui aussi envie de pleurer. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi ce n'était pas Zack qui était venu le chercher à la gare. Car ce serait sûrement leur dernier instant ensemble. Ellen allait probablement partir. Loin, très loin.

\- « où… où vas-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'une grosse larme se transforma en glace sur le coin de son œil. La perle de verre se brisa sur la table.

\- « je sais pas encore… tata a pris contact avec un groupe de mâle sans dominant aux Pays de Gales, mais qui voudrait qu'une Dominante ? » elle-même semblait détruite, elle qui avait été si douce, elle allait se transformer en la pire succube que le monde ne verrait jamais.

Harry ne répondit pas, laissa sortir tout son chagrin.

\- « je t'aime, je t'aime » dit-il en murmurant et Ellen se pencha au-dessus de la table pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi… je suis si désolé, mais sache que pour toujours, je t'aimerais ... Après Yule, je partirais »

Le voyage du retour se passa très sombrement, Miss Marple fut coincé entre les deux qui pleuraient à chaud de larme. La voiture d'Ellen se gara à côté du 4x4 de Zack, celui-ci attendait les bras croisés sur le pas de la porte, regardant Ellen avait un air à la fois amoureux et triste, elle lui rendit son regard, mais resta réfugié dans la voiture, redoutant par-dessus tout son propre comportement.

Une fois la voiture décharger, Harry embrassa les deux femmes et regarda la Cooper bleu d'Ellen faire un créneau et partir. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la route disparaisse derrière une colline.

\- « c'est pas juste » pleura Harry en se calfeutrant dans les bras de son père.

 **… o0o …**

Une fois par an, TOUS les Loup-garous de la région étaient conviés pour passer Yule avec leur famille et leur enfant. Ce qui représentait assez de monde, plus de centaine de personne était attendu. Déjà, tous les habitants du village et de la vallée étaient conviés ainsi que quelques familles sorcières qui soutenaient cette mixité de race, culture et de religion.

Harry lut très rapidement la liste et reconnu le nom de quelques personnes, ça le fit sautiller de joie.

\- « reste pas dans le passage, Harry » gronda Dean alors qu'il aidait son frère à porter de lourde planche en bois qu'ils devaient poser sur des pieds pour former des tables.

\- « si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, va donc aider le vieux Aillil, il est chez Marguerite »

\- « oui ! »

Harry s'empressa de sortir du champ du vieux Tony qui servirait de zone de réception en courant à toutes jambes. Harry dévala la route en très mauvaise état et sous sa cape, il sautilla jusqu'à la maison de la famille de Marguerite. Il connaissait bien cette maison. Le père de Marg' Jean, qui était le seul médicomage à des kilomètres à la ronde, était l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand Zack et Dean l'avaient trouvé il y a des années. Depuis, dès qu'il était malade, il allait chez Jean pour se faire soigner.

Marguerite et son mari, Samuel, qui avait été à Poufsouffle, avait emménagé chez ses beaux-parents dans la maison familiale, formant une famille très soudée.

Quand Harry arriva dans la maison, sans même frapper, il eut la vision d'un gros ventre rond.

\- « Harry ! » Marg' l'embrassa et Harry sentit son visage s'entourer d'une longue chevelure châtain et une petite odeur de fleur lui chatouilla le nez. « tu viens nous aider ? »

\- « tu as trop mangé ? » fit Harry en retour et la femme éclata de rire. Elle lui prit sa petite main et la posa sur son ventre. Harry sursauta en sentant du mouvement.

\- « papa dit que le bébé naîtra en janvier »

\- « un bébé ? » répéta lentement Harry, il aimait bien les bébés.

\- « et oui, un bébé » gloussa la jeune femme en le poussant vers la cuisine où était afféré deux hommes. Donc Sam, l'homme le plus cool qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Sam était un rebelle ! Il avait des centaines et des centaines de tatouages. Il était brun, d'origine espagnol et la peau mate, son crâne à moitié rasé et sur l'autre côté de sa tête, on pouvait voir une grosse araignée tatoué. Sur ses bras aux manches remontés, aussi d'autre tatouage. Sur son bras droit, une Pin-up ressemblant trait pour trait à sa femme était en maillot de bain et talon aiguille avec de longs cheveux en brushing à la mode des années cinquante. Sur son bras gauche, des flammes rouges stylisé. Il avait aussi des piercings, à la lèvre, au nez et sur la langue.

Il était trop cooooooooool.

\- « notre petit serpent ! » accueillit Sam en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs de son poing. « alors ? le Survivant à Serpentard !? comment ça c'est passer quand le Choixpeau l'a dit ? »

\- « … les gens ont beaucoup crié, mais la nourriture était bonne »

Aillil hurla de rire en le frappant dans le dos. Le vieux Aillil était veuf et son fils unique était mort quinze ans plus tôt. Harry ne savait pas comment Elwyn était mort et à chaque fois qu'il avait posé la question, tout le monde changer de sujet précipitamment. Mais à la mort de son fils, Aillil avait tenu le coup simplement parce qu'avant de mourir, son Elwyn avait recueilli un poulin, le père de Mélusine. Pour combattre son chagrin, il avait pris soit du cheval de son fils et quand sa fille était née –alors que le bel étalon avait sauté la barrière et avait engrossé une jument de la vallée voisine- il avait acheté la petite Mélusine et s'en occuper depuis comme si c'était sa propre petit-fille.

\- « moi aussi j'étais à Serpentard » fit-il « une bonne maison »

\- « la meilleure » reconnue le plus jeune avant d'évité la main molle de Sam qui défendait l'honneur de sa propre maison « je peux vous aider ? »

\- « ha, oui, viens » Marguerite lui tira une chaise et une fois assit, Harry se retrouva à éplucher des fruits pendant toute l'après-midi pendant que Marguerite s'occupait de les monter en tarte, gâteau et mousse au fruit. En guise de remerciement, Harry eut le droit à manger un bol de mousse à la framboise.

Quand Harry remonta au champ pour voir son père avec Sam et Aillil, il vit un énorme bœuf se faire traîné de force dans une remise.

\- « ha, il est vivant cette année ? » remarqua Sam' avant de dire à Harry « ne va pas regarder ça, tu vas faire des cauchemars, va plutôt donner à manger à Mélusine avec papy, qu'elle nous refasse pas le coup de l'année derrière.

Aillil passa sa main dans les cheveux, gêné. L'année dernière, Mélusine, comme son père autrefois, avait sauté la barrière en sentant les bonnes odeurs de nourriture et quand on l'avait retrouvé, elle était en train de brouter les salades qu'ils avaient fait spécialement venir de Livepool.

\- « viens mon petit, on va lui donner les bons grains que ton père m'avait ramené de Londres » Harry porta un sceau et le plongea dans le sac de grain et le vida dans la mangeoire de Mélusine. La belle jument avec une magnifique robe rousse et de très grand yeux noirs, mais sur son flanc, il y avait encore les traces des griffes de la 'chose blanche'.

\- « salut ma belle » mais elle ne s'approcha pas, elle avait toujours eut peur un peu de sa glace, elle resta à distance. Harry s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude.

\- « tiens, tu vas encore m'aider » Aillil le conduit chez lui « on va porter les nappes, ils devraient avoir fini maintenant »

Effectivement, quand ils arrivèrent, le bœuf avait été monté en broche et Sam armait de sa baguette, alluma un immense feu qu'il souffla aussitôt et laissa les braises faire leur bouleau.

\- « on a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des sorciers » fit remarqua Dean qui lui, était d'origine Moldu comme Zack « sans vous, on aurait mis des heures rien que pour préparer les braises »

\- « que voulez-vous, nous sommes supérieurs, c'est un fait » fit Sam' en prenant une pose arrogante, la main sous le menton et le petit doigt levé.

\- « viens gamin, on va faire un bras de fer toi et moi et on verra qui est la race supérieure » gronda Zack, mais Sam' s'enfuit brusquement à toute jambe, sprintant d'un seul coup. Le père d'Harry s'élança alors à sa poursuite à travers le champ et en quelques enjambés, le rattrapa et le plaqua sur le sol. Le pauvre sorcier se retrouva coincé sous cent cinquante kilo de testostérone.

Ceux qui avaient vu la scène éclatèrent de rire sous les exclamations outrées du futur papa.

\- « forcément sans ma baguette ! » cria-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Pendant des heures et des heures, les habitants du village s'affairés à préparer le banquet. Les sorciers lancèrent des sorts pour isoler l'endroit du froid et des changements de climat, une fois que la sphère de température installer. Harry retira sa cape et aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et enfin, quand la nuit commença à tomber, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver et notamment, la famille Bloody.

Mary vient à lui, rapidement et l'embrassa. Si à l'école, ils faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas amis, en vérité, c'était tout autre, Harry aimait beaucoup Mary.

C'était Harry qui avait demandé à Mary de faire en sorte de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pour ne pas que leur lien commun et surtout, leur point commun ne soit pas découvert.

Harry ne pensait pas que ça ne soit pas une bonne idée qu'on sache qu'ils étaient membres d'une famille de Loup-Garou. Du moins, pour l'instant.

\- « ... J'aimerais te parler » fit Mary en le faisant marché sur le bord de la route, il n'était pas tard, mais la nuit d'hiver arrivé toujours rapidement. « de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train »

\- « ... » Harry pensait avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire, mais apparemment pas. « j'ai mal réagit »

\- « ouai, et pas qu'un peu… bon sang, t'imagine si tu lui avais réellement coupé les doigts ? Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé passer et tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi il est capable » Mary le mit en garde « malgré le soupçon des autres, je les ais entendu parler, ils ne pensent pas réellement que tu as fait ça, j'ai réussi à leur mettre en tête qu'avec ta glace, tu as donné des hallucinations à Weasley et qu'il s'est blessé tout seul, tes trois amis et moi, on est le seul à savoir »

\- « ... Merci Mary » la blonde soupira et accepta son câlin « tu dois faire attention Harry… rappelle-toi que si tu as le don de glace, ce n'est pas pour rien »

Potter baissa les yeux, maintenant coupable de son comportement impulsif.

\- « je crois que tu as compris la leçon… mais encore une fois, laisse ce pauvre Weasley tranquille, il n'est pas son père »

\- « oui »

 **…** **o0o …**

Il y eut de la musique et grand feu de joie, sur les longues tables, il y avait des plats ensorcelés pour rester bien chaud. Des boissons et des assiettes vides avec des couverts, chacun se servait comme il le voulait et manger dans son coin.

Ellen fit une brève apparition avec sa tante, pour lui donner son cadeau et Harry lui avait écrit un poème. Sans un mot, elle l'écouta, pleura et partit, laissant à Harry son propre livre de cuisine. Ellen l'avait écrit rien que pour lui, son écriture était maladroite et Harry la devinait pleurer en le faisant. Il y avait aussi des photos des plats, mais à la dernière page, une photo de lui avec ses deux parents ensembles, marchant sur le bord du Lac de la Dame Bleu, au nord de la vallée. C'était une photo de cet été et Harry la pressa contre son cœur.

\- « sois fort » fit Zack en lui caressant les cheveux « elle part pour ton bien, accepte son ultime sacrifice pour toi »

\- « mais c'est aussi ton sacrifice » pleura Harry.

\- « c'est vrai, alors raison de plus pour ne pas nous le faire regretter »

Après ce moment d'émotion, Harry alla se chercher à manger, il prit une salade de tomate au fromage et s'assit dans un coin pour manger. C'était contraignant, il était le seul enfant de son âge, les autres étaient trop petits et les autres, comme Mary, étaient trop vieux.

Dean eut pitié de lui, car il s'assit sur l'herbe en face de lui avec un énorme morceau de viande grillé et deux verres de soda.

\- « tiens » Harry prit son verre et but « tu as vu, il y a Tertre, ça fait un moment qu'on l'avait pas vu dans le coin »

Tertre était le mâle Alpha de la plus grosse meute de la région. Leur base se trouvait à Liverpool, près du port. C'était rare que des loups de ville viennent en pleine campagne en terrain 'hostile'.

\- « et mamie Rosa aussi » remarqua Harry. Mamie Rosa était une très vieille Dominate que le temps avait adoucie, la rendant à nouveau fréquentable. Elle était à la tête d'une petite meute de femme docile, vivant recluse dans les bois, c'était aussi des prêtresses de la Grande Mère.

\- « vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » fit un Loup nommé Aros assit pas loin d'eux et qui les avaient entendu parler « il parait que Froid recherche une meute »

\- « Froid ? mon frère aîné ? » visiblement Dean en tombé des nus.

\- « non, Froid, la danseuse de cabaret… évidement ton frère ! » fit Aros faisant glousser au passage sa femme, une humaine blonde « curieux que tu le saches pas »

\- « on a perdu contact il y a plusieurs années »

Et Harry sut qu'il parlait de l'arrivé d'Harry dans la maison de Zack.

Zack, Dean, Froid, ainsi que d'autres frère et sœurs n'étaient pas liés par le sang. S'ils se disaient frères et sœurs, portant tous le même nom de famille, c'était qu'ils avaient tous été mordu par le même Loup-garou durant leur enfance.

 _Nuit d'Hiver_ avait été un Loup-Garou devenu complètement fou à la mort de son louveteau, assassiné par une Dominante pour avoir des enfants avec lui. Après avoir tué cette femme, on raconte qu'il l'aurait dévoré vivante, le cannibalisme accentuant sa folie. Puis, pendant plusieurs années, il aurait mordu des enfants aux hasards et kidnapper ceux qui survivaient à la transformation. Zack, ainsi que les autres avaient vécu plusieurs années avec Nuit, jusqu'au jour où Froid décida d'abréger les souffrances de ce pauvre homme rendu complètement fou.

Les frères et sœurs se dispersèrent alors, car beaucoup étaient devenu Dominant et que Nuit n'était plus là pour les tenir sous son autorité. Si tous purent refaire leur vie, ce ne fut pas le cas de Froid, il erra pendant des années avant de se faire enrôler chez les Mangemorts.

Et oui.

La folie en engendrant une autre.

Quand Voldemort fut tué, par les soins d'Harry, on raconte qu'il se serait enfuit au Canada, ivre de chagrin. Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, ses oncles et ses tantes ont rapportés à Zack que Froid aurait cherché à les contacter, demandant s'ils ne connaissaient pas une meute de loup qui aurait besoin d'un chef.

\- « … c'est une bonne chose » rassura Harry en mettant sa main sur le bras de son oncle « ça veut dire qu'il veut refaire sa vie »

\- « mais le savoir ici est inquiétant pour toi, Harry »

On ne lui avait pas caché que quand Froid avait su que Zack avait adopté Harry Potter, il était rentré dans une colère noire.

Harry termina sa salade et alla se chercher autre chose à manger, une fois l'assiette pleine de ragoût, il voulut faire demi-tour, mais il vit son père lui faire signe d'approché.

Froid était assis en face de son frère, dévisageant Harry sévèrement. Autour de lui, Tertre et Rosa, comme pour retenir Froid de faire n'importe quoi. Autour d'eux, des loups des meutes des deux Alfas présents formés une sorte d'écran de garde, prêts à intervenir au moindre débordement.

\- « viens Harry, que je te présente »

Timidement, Harry trotta jusqu'à eux avec son assiette et son verre.

\- « oh, ton verre est vide mon chéri » fit Rosa vraiment gentille et ça désola Harry. Est-ce qu'Ellen devra attendre d'être trop vielle pour avoir des enfants pour reprendre son caractère doux ? « Isa, sert donc notre petit » une louve vient aussitôt avec une bouteille de soda au citron et le servit avant de se remettre docilement à sa place, les yeux baissés et les bras le long du corps.

Très intimidé, Harry s'assit à côté de son père, son assiette sur les genoux.

\- « mange, mange » dit encore Rosa et se tourna vers son père « tu as à un très beau fils »

\- « merci, Dame Rosa » fit Zack en hochant la tête « il est à Poudlard depuis la rentrée et a été répartis à Serpentard »

\- « oh ? » s'exclama Tertre « voilà qui est intéressant… quelque chose que certaine personne ne s'étendait pas »

-« c'était pourtant prévisible » fit Zack « ça correspond bien à son caractère »

\- « son caractère ? » répéta Froid dans un semblant de grondement. Harry resta le nez dans son assiette. « c'est juste un gosse »

\- « la ferme » gronda Tertre « on est pas là pour se disputer... Rosa, est-ce une bonne idée ? »

\- « … » la femme ne répondit pas.

\- « je veux pas de lui » dit alors Zack « il est évidement qu'il veut faire du mal à Harry »

Froid siffla brusquement et il y a un petit mouvement, les Loups autour d'eux se gonflèrent. Harry osa lever un petit regard.

Personne ne connaissait réellement la vraie identité de Froid. Sauf ses frères et sœurs, évidement. Tout ce qu'Harry savait, ce qu'il était d'origine sorcière. Il avait un sort de glamour sur lui qu'il portait constamment, même quand il rendait visite à des femmes.

Les traits de son visage étaient floutés, opaque, comme s'il était à la télé et que son écran était cassé. Harry vit simplement qu'il avait, comme tous les loups, les yeux dorés et les cheveux clairs.

\- « je veux pas lui faire du mal, mais je comprends pas ton intérêt envers lui » siffla Froid.

\- « tu n'as pas d'enfants, tu ne peux pas comprendre » fit brusquement Rosa «même adoptif, ça reste son fils, ne doute pas de leur amour »

Ça eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Froid.

\- « mais ce n'est pas à nous de choisir... Ardghal » Harry leva brusquement la tête quand Tertre dit son nom « c'est à toi de le faire »

\- « ... Choisir quoi ? »

\- « je veux devenir le nouvel Alfa de la vallée » fit Froid et Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda son père.

\- « tu… »

\- « je suis pas d'accord » coupa aussitôt son père « j'ai sacrifié ma relation avec Ellen, je refuse de revivre cette sensation avec toi, Froid… même si je t'aime comme frère, tu n'es pas un bon parent »

L'autre reçut la critique en pleine face. C'était l'une des pires insultes qu'un loup pouvait se prendre.

\- « tu n'es ni patient, si sain… tu as passé trop de temps à la 'chasse', tes lèvres ont goûtées trop de fois le sang et tes crocs ont déchirés la chair de trop d'humain, de plus… » les doigts de Zack touchèrent la cicatrice de son fils « tu as fait des serments et rien que pour ça, je refuse de te voir aussi prêt d'Harry et des Moldus de notre vallée »

Froid serra les poings aussi forts que ses crocs, Harry les entendit grincer.

\- « … » les deux Hiver se regardèrent.

\- « ce sont des bons arguments, frère, mais les gens changent… » rétorqua en retour Froid d'une voix lente « … il est vrai que… enfin, tous ses trucs que tu as dits... mais, je suis prêt à changer… »

\- « les Alfas ne changent pas » fit Zack. Harry eut un peu de peine pour Froid qui encaissa avec un petit recule de la tête.

\- « ... période d'essais » ils se tournèrent vers Harry « laissons-le avoir une chance »

-« Harry ! »

\- « vous avez dit que je serais celui qui choisit… Alors qu'il vienne s'installer quand je rentrerais à Poudlard, et si son comportement change vraiment pas, tu pourras le chasser, papa… » Harry leva les yeux vers Froid et laissa sa glace pénétrée son esprit.

L'homme mit brusquement à trembler, les yeux révulsaient, un filet de bave coula le long de son menton. Lentement, Harry leva le doigt vers lui, le pointant, mi-menaçant, mi-accusateur et dit en murmurant.

\- « la vie de ma famille serra entre tes mains, pas seulement mon père, mais les autres, les habitants de la vallée et du village, tous, Loups, Moldus, Cracmols et Sorciers, pas de favoritisme, pas de discrimination, mais n'oubliez pas cette douleur, car se serra votre punition au moindre écart »

Il relâcha sa prise si brutalement que l'homme se leva d'un bond, en plein délire et s'écroula sur le sol, en pleine convulsion.

\- « on m'avait prévenu… » murmura Tertre en regardant le prétendant Alfa se tordre sur le sol « évite de me regarder dans les yeux, gamin »

\- « Harry est un bon garçon, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne sans le vouloir réellement » tempéra Zack « c'est son don de Sorcier comme tant d'autres en ont »

\- « mais peu peuvent ainsi pénétrer les esprits des autres avec des effets aussi dévastateurs… j'ai cru comprendre que ça t'avait apporté des ennuis avec le Ministère » souleva Rosa, Harry baissa les yeux.

C'est vrai. Il avait utilisé ce pouvoir sur la mauvaise personne et avait frôlé l'emprisonnement. Mais heureusement, on ne mettait pas le Survivant en prison.

Difficilement, Froid se releva, il suintait la colère et la rage d'avoir été si facilement blessé par un enfant à l'allure aussi fragile.

\- « très bien… » haleta-t-il « je suppose que c'est légitime que dois-je prouvé ma valeur pour cette communauté mixe »

\- « je suis pas d'accord » insista Zack.

\- « ton fils à parler » fit Tertre en concluant la conversation « bien, allons profiter de cette si bonne nourriture que je vois là » il montra l'assiette d'Harry « sur ce, bonne soirée à tous »

Les Loups se dispersèrent et Froid regarda son frère pour lui prendre les mains, assez doucement. Étonnement, Zack se lassa faire.

\- « je sais que je t'ai laissé tomber, toi et notre plus jeune frère » il parlait de Dean, qui avait le dernier enfant avoir été mordu par Nuit à dix-sept ans « mais je suis sincère en voulant avoir une meute »

\- « ... Harry a parlé très justement, je te donne jusqu'à l'été pour faire tes preuves » Zack se leva et tira la veste d'Harry vers le haut pour le faire se lever brutalement « mais ne pense pas qu'en venant à la campagne se sera tranquille pour toi, il y a beaucoup de travail à faire »

\- « je n'ai jamais eu peur de travailler » Froid jeta un regard méfiant à Potter et tourna les talons « dès que ton gosse aura rejoint l'école, je m'installerais chez toi »

Et il partit sans se retourner.

Potter regarda son père timidement et demanda.

\- « tu m'en veux ? »

\- « oui » Harry sursauta si brutalement que son assiette se renversa sur l'herbe, Zack posa sa main sur sa tête et marcha lentement vers Dean pour lui raconter ce qu'il allait se passer. Le petit Serpentard fut si dévasté par la réponse de son père qu'il voulut se jeter dans les bras d'Ellen pour pleurer, mais après quelques minutes de rechercher, il se rappela qu'elle était partit.

Mary le trouva une demi-heure plus tard près de l'enclos de Mélusine, rouler en boule, frigorifier. À côté de lui, le bassin d'eau de la jument s'était brutalement changé en glace et le pauvre équidé s'était réfugié à l'autre bout du champ.

\- « hé, tu étais là ? oh ! tu es gelé ! » elle lui frotta les bras « viens, je te mets au lit… tu sais que ton père te cherche de partout ? »

\- « il me déteste »

\- « mais non, tu connais les loups, quelque fois, les mots vont plus vites que leur pensée »

\- « il m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait » pleura Harry en lui tenant la main comme un petit enfant.

Mary secoua la tête.

\- « mon pauvre petit chou » comme une grande sœur, elle le fit se laver, lui mit son pyjama et l'endormit en lui lisant une histoire, comme quand ils étaient petits. « tu es vraiment un bébé, Potter » murmura-t-elle après lui avoir embrassé le front « tu vas te faire dévorer à l'école »

Elle remonta les couvertures et ferma la porte de la petite chambre de l'enfant et sursauta en voyant Zack écroulé sur le canapé.

\- « je me suis mal exprimé » dit-il pour se justifier. Mary soupira en haussa les épaules.

-« on l'oublie souvent, mais Harry est encore un enfant dans son âme et son cœur, tu es son père, oncle Zack, chaque mot que tu dis, même anodin est une source de vérité pour lui » elle lui sourit pauvrement « il t'aime et il ferait beaucoup de chose pour toi et je pense que s'il a accepté que Froid vienne ici, c'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas te savoir seul »

Zack ne dit plus rien, mais resta éveillé toute la nuit, assit devant la cheminé, regardant les flammes, puis, rendant les armes aux aurores, il se leva et alla faire un tour dehors.

 **… o0o …**

Le lendemain, il se resta plus rien dans le champ du vieux Tony, les Sorciers y avaient fait le ménage de quelques coups de baguette. Mais Harry ne s'éternisa pas, car, il se mit à neiger si fort qu'il dut courir à la maison pour se réfugier. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec son père et baissa la tête.

Zack soupira et lui dit.

\- « oui, je t'en veux d'avoir accepté, car je n'approuve pas cette situation, mais ce n'était pas un réel rapproche Harry… je te déteste pas »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Alors Zack se baissa, le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Frottant son visage sur son ventre. Harry ne put retenir un gloussement, puis, un petit éclat de rire si bref et si furtif qui passa pour un glapissement.

\- « je t'aime papa, ne me déteste pas »

\- « je te déteste pas, je t'aime aussi... »

* * *

 **À** **Suivre !**

 ** **je vous donne de l'amour en plein visage ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon amour onctueux et légèrement crémeux.****


	5. Chapter 4

**…** **o0o …**

 **. Tome I .**

 **. Chapitre 4 .**

 **. Nouveaux Amis .**

 **… o0o …**

Lucius Malfoy était encore plus impressionnant en vrai que dans les journaux. Au milieu de la petite cour de la maison qui servait de parking recouvert de neige. Habillé d'un long manteau blanc avec un col en fourrure de la même couleur, ses longs cheveux pâles tombés sur son torse. Comme un roi, il s'appuyait sur une canne à la poignée d'argent.

\- « Monsieur Potter, enfin nous nous rencontrons » Harry hocha timidement la tête « monsieur Hiver, heureux de vous revoir »

\- « moi de même » les deux hommes se serrèrent la main « nous ne savions pas quoi prendre, alors Harry vous à préparer quelques douceurs pour le dessert »

Lucius regarda Harry curieusement et son regard glissa sur la boite à biscuit qu'il avait dans la main.

\- « voilà qui est très délicat de votre part Monsieur Potter, nous les goûterons à l'heure du thé, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Harry hocha plusieurs fois la tête et regarda l'homme sortir de sa poche un ruban gris et le donna à Zack.

\- « vous m'aviez dit utilisé régulièrement les Port-au-loin, alors j'ai-… »

\- « on est allé au Maroc ! » fit brusquement Harry comme sortit de sa bulle « l'année dernière- ! »

\- « pardonnez-le, c'était notre premier voyage à l'étranger, il est encore tout émoustiller » Zack passa sa main devant le visage d'Harry et celui-ci se retrouva avec une mèche devant les yeux qui le fit loucher.

\- « ce n'est pas grave, mon fils, Drago, était pareil il y a encore peu de temps, profitez-en bien, Monsieur Hiver, un jour, il vous claquera la porte au nez » ce qui visiblement était déjà le cas chez les Malfoy. « bien, vous pouvez l'activé quand vous serrez prêt »

\- « on est déjà prêt » fit Zack, le petit Serpentard toucha le ruban et le Portauloin s'activa brusquement. Harry sentit le crochet lui attraper brutalement le nombril et quand il reprit son souffle, il était tombé sur les fesses.

Sous lui, un très luxueux tapis épais et à première vue hors de prix… avec ses chaussures recouvertes neige boueuse.

\- « Potter ! » s'exclama Drago en l'aidant à se relever « bon voyage ? »

\- « ... » Harry ne répondit pas, question pas intéressante, mais Drago avait appris à ne plus s'en formaliser. « tiens » il lui donna sa boîte a biscuit « moi qui les ait faits »

\- « vraiment ? toi ? » sceptique, Malfoy ouvrit néanmoins la boite et une douce odeur de cannelle lui chatouilla les narines « hmmm, ils ont l'air trop bon ! mère ! je peux en goûter un ? » Harry s'aperçut alors que Dame Malfoy était là, souriant poliment, les regardant avec amusement. Elle était très belle, avec de magnifiques boucles de cheveux blonds et un visage en cœur. Ses yeux étaient bleus azur, et elle portait une robe vaporeuse bleu pâle.

\- « en dessert, cher » fit-elle « sinon, vous n'aurez plus faim pour le repas… ho, mais tu dois être Ardghal que mon fils m'a si souvent dit du bien »

\- « mère ! » rougis brusquement Drago et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté comme un petit chiot.

\- « Narcissia, laisse-moi donc te présenter Zack d'Hiver, Monsieur d'Hiver, je vous présente ma femme et la mère de mon fils ici présent, Drago » les deux autres Malfoy levèrent les yeux pour regarder le géant dans le salon. Narcissia afficha même une mine assez surprise de rencontrer un homme aussi grand et aussi large.

\- « hm… enchanté Dame » fit Zack en se sentant détailler « un plaisir de vous rencontrer »

\- « moi de même, Monsieur d'Hiver, moi de même » la femme semblait vraiment déstabilisé « nous ne savions pas très bien ce que vous aimez, alors, nous avons décidé de faire du poisson, j'espère que vous apprécierez »

Zack pinça les lèvres, mais hocha la tête.

\- « ne vous en faites pas, nous mangeons de tous, vraiment de tout »

\- « surtout lui » Drago pointa Harry du doigt qui loucha « il ne fait que manger des sucreries et pourtant, il reste maigre comme un clou, toutes les filles de l'école le déteste ! »

\- « Pansy, Millicent et Hermione ont dit qu'elles voulaient se marier avec moi » dit tranquillement Harry, pendant Zack s'étouffa brutalement pendant de Sir Malfoy éclata de rire si brusquement que sa femme et son fils le regardèrent éberlué.

\- « si jeune et déjà trois prétendantes, alors Drago ? que se passe-t-il ? » taquina sa mère et le petit blond rougit en tapant du pied.

\- « beurk ! les filles sont dégoûtantes ! viens Harry, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! »

Drago posa la boite de gâteaux sur un meuble et lui prit la main.

\- « on mange dans une demi-heure ! » cria Narcissia avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les couloirs.

La chambre de Drago était six fois plus grande que la sienne, trop grande et surcharger de meuble que le blond ne devait même pas utilisé. Harry s'assit sur l'immense lit aux draps bleus avec de la gêne.

\- « alors ? tu as eu quoi pour Yule ? » demanda Drago et Harry lui fit la liste « et j'ai pas demandé tout à l'heure, ta mère ne vient pas ? »

Là, Harry pâlie brusquement et secoua la tête.

\- « papa et maman se sont séparés »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Drago lui montra ses jouets d'enfances et lui raconta des anecdotes que dans il était petit.

\- « mère et père ont fait chambre à part jusqu'à mes deux ans, mère dormait avec moi, ici, dans un lit une place, quand j'y pense, je me sens mal pour eux, mais avant, j'étais victime de terreur nocturne, je me mettais à hurler pendant des heures et des heures totalement paniqué, plus aucune nourrisse ne voulait s'occuper de moi »

Les serviteurs des Malfoy avaient servi le dîner dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de serre, ou bien de véranda de fer forgé qui avait une très belle vu sur un jardin à l'anglaise recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige d'une pureté étincelante.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Lucius demanda à Zack.

\- « parlez-nous un peu de vous, Monsieur Hiver, vous être très mystérieux, travaillez-vous ? »

\- « je n'ai pas vraiment de travail, j'aide juste les gens » répondit-il en choisissant ses mots « enfin, au niveau de notre petit village, dès que quelqu'un a besoin d'être, soit pour des réparations, soit pour aider à son travail, je suis là, je vis de ce qu'on veut bien me donner... Quelque fois, les autorités Moldu et Sorcière font appel à moi quand quelqu'un disparaît dans les alentour, je connais la région comme ma poche »

\- « une fois, une fille a disparu » raconta Harry pour ne pas que le couple Malfoy pensent son père était une sorte de vagabond « elle avait été kidnappée par un pervers »

\- « Harry, pas à table ! » gronda son père, mais Narcissia demanda.

\- « pauvre enfant ! que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « papa l'a retrouvé après seulement quelques heures de recherche alors que les Moldus y avaient passés des jours avec des chiens policiers et tout, elle était roulée en boule, vivante, mais tout juste, si papa ne l'avait pas trouvé, elle serait morte, papa est un superhéros »

\- « Harry » siffla son père vraiment gêné.

\- « quelle triste histoire, on a retrouvé le coupable j'espère ? » demanda Lucius, vraiment ou faussement concerné, Harry ne sut le dire.

\- « oui... mais il n'a jamais été condamné, car c'est l'homme le plus riche de la région » fit alors Zack amèrement « ce type nous attire beaucoup d'ennui, en plus d'être odieux avec les femmes, il a des amis partout, même à la chambre des Lords et quand on tente de mettre notre nez dans ses affaires, des gens viennent intimider les familles des enquêteurs… il a tenté plusieurs fois de racheter nos terrains, une vraie calamité »

Harry hocha la tête, ils parlaient du Comte Alban, il aurait pu très bien faire un méchant dans un film de gangster. Il avait des amis partout, des parts dans beaucoup d'entreprise et des hommes de mains peu scrupuleux… et heureusement que Zack connaissait plusieurs de ses types, qui le rancardé souvent contre les actions frauduleuse de leur patron.

\- « on a même tenté de monter un dossier contre lui une fois et vous savez quoi ? le lendemain, le juge qui à accepter de s'en occuper est décédé d'un accident, curieux, hein ? »

\- « c'est un scandale ! » s'écria Narcissia « mais cette jeune fille, où est-elle maintenant ? »

Zack regarda les enfants gêner avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres.

\- « elle a été internée dans une maison de repos et comme personne ne voulait s'occuper d'elle pour que son agresseur soit mis en prison… elle s'est suicidé, ainsi que ses parents, en apprenant sa mort »

\- « oh ! non ! » la femme semblait vraiment bouleversé « et personne n'a réagi ? »

\- « non, personne, même pas les propres frères de cette pauvre fille »

Drago semblait aussi un peu perturbé.

\- « parlez-moi de ce dossier » fit brutalement Lucius « l'avez-vous encore ? »

\- « officiellement non, car je l'avais donné au juge, paix à son âme, et après il a 'disparu', mais... J'en avais fait une copie, elle est chez mon frère actuellement »

\- « fantastique, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil » Zack regarda le blond avec étonnement.

\- « vraiment ? vous accepteriez ? »

\- « pourquoi pas ? c'est pas comme si j'avais réellement quelque chose à craindre d'une caricature de malfrat, et un Moldu en plus »

\- « oh, fais attention Lucius » fit quand même Narcissia mais enchaîna bien vite « revenez donc quand vous aurez ce dossier, vous pourrez en discuter en toute tranquillité dans le cabinet de Lucius »

Les deux hommes discutèrent alors longuement sur les différences entre les procédures judiciaires entre les Moldus et les Sorcières et il faut dire que les deux rivalisé très bien dans l'absurde.

\- « venez les enfants, laissons vos pères discuter tranquillement » Narcissia les conduit dans une grande salle et leur servit des bonbons et ils goûtèrent enfin les biscuits d'Harry avec une bonne tasse de thé. « hm, ils sont délicieux ! » complimenta la blonde « vous êtes plein de surprise, Ardghal très cher »

\- « merci… » rougis un peu Harry de voir une si belle femme le complimenter « mais je suis sûrement pas aussi bon que vous, le repas était très bon »

\- « oh, hélas très cher, très jeune on m'a fait comprendre qu'une femme de mon rang ne devait pas souiller ses mains ainsi, je le regrette » soupira-t-elle « nous avons des cuisiniers, mais je leur ferais part de vos compliments »

\- « ils étaient surexcités à l'idée de faire un repas pour le Survivant » fit Drago en reprenant un biscuit.

Ensuite, Drago et Harry s'amusèrent dans la salle sous l'œil patient de la femme, de temps en temps, une bonne venait pour remplir la théière d'eau brûlante. Puis, les deux enfants regardèrent Dame Narcissia leur faire une démonstration de magie avec sa baguette. Elle était très douée, Harry en avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il commençait à faire nuit quand Zack vient le chercher, il semblait fort satisfait, plus tard, il lui dit qu'il avait été cherché le fameux dossier chez Dean avec Lucius et qu'ils avaient travaillé des heures tous les deux dessus.

\- « si vous le voulez bien, Dame, nous reviendrons demain »

\- « avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Hiver, alors à demain »

Et le lendemain matin, Harry et son père revinrent effectivement. Drago l'accueillit comme la veille, bien heureux d'avoir un ami pour s'amuser. Cette fois, Dame Narcissia ne resta pas avec eux.

Les deux enfants jouèrent dans la neige sous la surveillance d'une bonne. Ils firent des bonhommes de neige et une bataille de boule de neige... Qu'Harry gagna, évidement.

Le soir arrivant, Lucius proposa directement à ce que le père et le fils restent dormir, si les enfants sautèrent de joie, Zack fut très retissant à l'idée de dormir en territoire inconnu. Mais, voyant son fils si heureux de pouvoir, pour la première fois, dormir chez un copain, il accepta.

Visiblement, Lucius avait eu un coup de cœur pour le Loup-Garou, car son petit sourire n'était pas feins, Harry le sentit. Potter le ressentait et Narcissia semblait comme une adolescente devant une star rock.

C'était vraiment bizarre de voir se couple anciennement activiste anti-Moldu accueillir aussi facilement un supposé Moldu chez eux et surtout d'accepter de travailler en collaboration pour sauver d'autres Moldus. C'était à la fois amusant et ironique. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose caché derrière. Il était sans doute paranoïaque, il se pourrait que Malfoy fasse ça simplement pour bien paraître devant le Survivant. Et dans un sens, ça marchait.

Évidemment, les deux enfants firent nuit blanche, incapable de trouver le sommeil et ils s'écroulèrent comme des masses dès que le soleil se leva, ils dormirent jusqu'à l'après-midi et quand ils se réveillèrent, ils furent sermonnés par leur parent.

\- « restez donc pour le nouvel an » proposa Narcissia à son père « nous organisons une grande fête et nous invitons tous les amis de la famille »

\- « nous voudrions pas déranger… »

\- « allons, vous êtes désormais des amis, et nous vous invitons » insista Lucius « les petits camarades de nos fils serons également présent et nos amis, les Parkinson, ont même proposé à ce que la famille Granger soit présente »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-« c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas.

\- « nos amis, Airt et Anna ont eu un vrai coup de foudre pour les parents de votre amie, Monsieur Potter, et les amis de nos amis, sont aussi nos amis »

Eh bien ! décidément ! la mode était à la tolérance culturelle on dirait ! et Harry n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Ils rentrèrent cependant une journée à la maison pour prendre de nouvelles affaires, puis, quand ils revinrent, Harry se rendit compte que d'autres invités étaient également arrivés.

\- « Harry ! » Hermione rougit et lui embrassa la joue à son plus grand embarra, car il était devant son père « bonjour Monsieur d'Hiver »

\- « oui, tu es la fille qui a veillé Harry à l'infirmerie, merci » fit Zack poliment avant de se présenter devant les parents impressionnés d'Hermione… comme les autres adultes et enfant présent. Il y avait le couple Parkinson, les parents Bulstrode, les Granger et le très fameux couple Zabini, les sulfureux parents de Blaise.

Les invités n'étaient pas habillés sur leur dimanche, mais leur vêtement était quand même très coûteux, alors voir Zack en veste de cuir et en treillis militaire vert au milieu de tous ses nobles habillaient comme en pleine période Victorienne, ça amusa énormément Harry.

Il y avait aussi Marius, mais sans ses parents.

\- « quand Sir Malfoy a envoyé l'invitation à père en lui précisant que vous seriez là » il pointa à la fois Harry et Hermione « il s'est étouffé avec son café et ça, c'était vraiment drôle »

Granger se mordit les lèvres, mais Harry lui prit la main.

\- « ce n'est pas grave, tu es là et on va s'amuser, c'est le plus important » dit-il vers son camarade de chambrer.

Visiblement l'idée de passer quelques jours chez les Malfoy en compagnie du Survivant avait motivé les anciens 'amis' de Voldemort et il vit arrivé très rapidement les Crabbe, Goyle et les Nott.

Les nobles regardaient les Granger et Zack très curieusement, comme des petits animaux exotiques que Lucius se complaisait à présenter comme un montreur d'ours au cirque. Sans parler d'Harry qui attiré également tous les regards.

Harry eut peur que son père se sente opprimer avec tous ses humains autour de lui. Mais il sembla avoir trouvé ses marques, car très rapidement il s'imposa comme le maître de cérémonie, détrônant au passage Lucius.

\- « ton père est très populaire » remarqua Théodore alors que les enfants s'amusaient dans la neige dehors, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule « mes parents n'ont plus que son nom en bouche »

\- « et encore, tu aurais vu les miens quand ils sont repartis chez eux pour prendre des vêtements de rechange, c'était 'Monsieur Hiver a été très avisé de faire si, de faire ça et blabla…' 'Monsieur Hiver m'a dit que si et que ça' 'Monsieur Hiver gnagnagna…' »

\- « on est exotique » fit Hermione en analysant parfaitement la situation « je suppose que vous parents ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé aussi près de Moldu avant, dans quelque temps, ils se seront tellement habitués à cela que d'exotique, on redeviendra à 'banal' »

Les autres enfants firent des 'hmmmm' de réflexion et conclurent qu'elle avait raison.

\- « à table ! » cria une bonne à leur encontre et les enfants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur dans un joyeux chaos.

Ce serait bien si les anciens partisans, en côtoyant son père et les Granger s'apercevaient que tous les Moldus n'étaient pas des animaux détestables.. bon, évidemment, il y a avait des exceptions, mais chez les Sorciers aussi, il y avait des exceptions.

Les enfants eurent une table réservée, un peu à l'écart des parents, surveillé par l'ancienne nourrisse de Marius qui l'avait accompagné, une petite sorcière rondouillarde qui s'occuper de son petit maître depuis le décès de sa mère il y a cinq ans.

Les adultes se trouvaient attablé prêt des grandes portes fenêtres de la serre où ils étaient installés et plusieurs d'entre-deux fumé des cigarettes sorcière sans fumé, paradoxe, paradoxe.

\- « Lucius nous à parler du cas sur lequel vous travaillez, si nous pouvons aider à quoique ce soit » fit Sir Zabini.

\- « oh oui, nous serions plus qu'heureux de vous aider » approuva Monsieur Granger « j'avais entendu parler de cette affaire dans les journaux, il parait qu'il y avait des traces de poison sur la peau de cette enfant »

Aussitôt, ceux qui s'étaient désintéressé de la conversation relevèrent la tête de leur assiette. C'était une sorte de curiosité malsaine, mais Zack avait tellement piétiné sur cette affaire que de l'aide serait la bienvenue, même si c'était pour assouvir une soif malsaine et morbide.

\- « du poison ? »

\- « oui, mais pas dans son organisme, juste sur ses mains et pieds, on pense qu'en s'enfuyant, elle a du marché sur une terre contaminée… chez les Moldus, on traite les cultures avec des insecticides et quelque fois, à force d'usage trop répété, la terre et les eaux sont contaminés »

\- « et si ce n'était pas ça ? » demanda Dame Zabini « j'ai étudié l'art des Potions pendant mes études, je peux savoir quel poison a été détecté ? »

\- « Phénol »

\- « du phénol ? » répéta Madame Granger « on l'utilise pour bien des façons… »

\- « parfumerie, conservation de la viande… »

\- « antiseptique » compéta Dame Zabini « mais c'est une huile très irritante… même à très petite quantité… ce pauvre enfant avait-elle des dégâts ? »

\- « oui, ses mains et ses pieds étaient comme brûlé »

\- « quelle horreur et dire que le suspect vit tranquillement si prêt de chez vous… vous n'avez pas peur ? » demanda alors Dame Nott, le pensant Moldu sans défense.

\- « comment je pourrais avoir peur d'un homme aussi lâche » gronda Zack en plein démonstration de puissance caractéristique chez les mâles « qu'il vienne me voir en personne, nous verrons qui a peur de qui »

\- « vous êtes si courageux » roucoula Madame Goyle.

Harry roula les yeux au ronronnement. Son père avait toujours autant de succès. En fait, Zack était souvent prit pour un Alfa, à tort, car il en était pas un, mais son comportement quelque fois faisait penser le contraire. Harry pensa que c'était à cause de ses frères et sœurs, car les trois quarts étaient des Alfas et des Dominantes, il avait dû apprendre à s'imposer très rapidement pour ne pas se faire écrasé par les autres enfants Hiver. Et il était très simple de se montrer puissant en face d'Humain, même Sorcier.

\- « pfff… pas tellement » Zack déchira de ses crocs un gros carré de viande saignante. Dame Malfoy avait rapidement comprit que la nourriture préférée de Zack était la viande et à défaut de lui servir de la viande crut, elle avait visiblement commandé un bœuf entier pour nourrir son invité.

Sous le charme du Loup, les autres s'empressèrent de lui dire le contraire et de le rassurer, ça flatta énormément l'ego du père d'Harry, car ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction égoïste. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était quand Ellen avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui comme un possible partenaire.

La soirée battait son plein. Même en petit comité, les Malfoy avaient rendre la soirée du nouvel an très amusante. Les enfants pouvaient jouer dans un coin pendant que les parents valsés sur des musiques joué par un vrai orchestre. Les Malfoy savaient visiblement prendre soin de leurs amis.

\- « Neuf ! Huit ! sept ! » Harry se dépêcha de trouver son père et lui sauta dans les bras « trois ! deux ! un ! BONNE ANNEE ! » crièrent tous les invités en cœurs.

\- « bonne année papa ! »

… **o0o …**

Ils étaient partit le lendemain profité des derniers jours de vacances ensemble avant qu'Harry ne reparte et que Froid ne vienne s'installer à sa place. Mais après qu'ils furent rentrés, une grosse tempête de neige frappa tout le pays et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas.

\- « il va arriver ? » demanda Théodore inquiet en regardant par la fenêtre du train, ils étaient très inquiets, Hermione leur avait dit que tous les moyens de transport Moldu étaient bloqués et que certaines routes avaient été coupées. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas comment des Moldus arrivaient à 'couper' une route.

Mais seulement quelques minutes avant le départ du train, ils virent la touffe de cheveux noirs de Potter courir sur le quai, valise à la main.

\- « vite Harry ! » cria Théo depuis la fenêtre et à peine Potter montra dans le wagon, les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et le train démarra. « ouf ! »

Essoufflé et recouvert de sueur, Harry s'assit avec ses amis.

\- « tu as réussi à venir ! » s'exclama Pansy « comment tu as fait ? »

Harry la regarda curieusement.

\- « pneus neige et chaînes… »

\- « hein ? »

Hermione soupira et expliqua sommairement le principe.

\- « oh ! c'est incroyable ce que les Moldus peuvent faire sans magie ! »

Le voyage se passa sans aucun problème et il faisait déjà nuit quand le train arriva à Poudlard et froid. Harry regarda les drôles de chevaux qui tiraient les calèches et comme il vit que personne ne s'en préoccupait, il haussa les épaules et montra avec les autres.

On leur donnait un nouveau mot de passe pour leur tour et les cours reprirent dès le lendemain. Une semaine passa très tranquillement et enfin les cours de vol. Harry préféra les enrayer de sa mémoire. Il était tellement terrorisé à l'idée de s'envoler qu'il préféra laissa filer son balai qui alla se perdre dans la forêt interdite et se fit très sévèrement grondé pour avoir perdu du matériel scolaire par le professeur Bibine.

Pour la première fois, Harry fit perdre dix points à sa maison. Ce qui fut assez exceptionnel pour qu'il en entende parler pendant le mois qui suivit.

La nouvelle qu'il avait passé les vacances de Yule chez les Malfoy avait fait le tour de l'école et on regardait de nouveau comme un pestiféré.

Les gens étaient stupides.

\- « six cent trente points » soupira presque déçu Suano un soir alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle après le repas « c'est presque trop facile »

-« trop facile ? » répéta Betty « on a juste cent point de plus que Serdaigle »

\- « 'que cent points de plus' ? » s'exclama Suano « ils sont trop près de nous ! Il nous faut plus de point ! encore plus de point ! »

Les autres roulèrent les yeux. Il avait l'air d'un fou devant les centaines de petites émeraudes scintillantes dans les sabliers d'or dans le grand hall d'entrée.

\- « nos petites pierres précieuses... » Harry passa derrière lui en pur coïncidence et il lui attrapa le col « Ardghal chéri… » il passa son bras derrière ses épaules et le traîna jusqu'au tableau du récapitulatif des points, exposant à l'émeraude près qui avait eu ou perdu un point et dans quelle circonstance « regarde ! tu es dans le top 5 de notre maison ! à toi seul tu as rapporté près de deux cent ! »

\- « … et toi, tu n'es que quinzième » remarqua Harry froidement et le jeune homme sentit une veine pulsée sur son front.

\- « certes, certes… mais ! ça vous direz de faire un petit pari ? »

\- « pas de pari » siffla Mary rappelant les règles « pas de jeux d'argent »

\- « on ne vise pas d'argent, c'est un simple petit pari entre ami, si on gagne la coupe avec mille point ! »

Là, tous les Serpentards arrêtèrent leur activité et le dévisagèrent pendant qu'Harry, toujours retenu en otage supplier les autres du regard pour qu'on vienne l'arracher de ce dément.

\- « mille points ?! » répéta lentement un cinquième année « aucune maison à ce jour n'a réussi à terminer l'année avec mille point »

\- « raison de plus ! on sera la génération à y être arrivé ! nos noms rentrerons dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! imaginez un peu ! imagine avec moi Potter »

\- « je ne veux pas imaginer un truc avec toi, monsieur-le-quinzième-du-classement » il réussit à se soustraire et alla rejoindre ses amis, Pansy enroula ses bras autour du sien.

\- « pffff… vous n'avez aucune ambition ! »

\- « il faut dire... mille points » personne n'y croyez « c'est pas tout d'atteindre les milles points, il faut les garder aussi… il suffit que l'un d'entre nous oublie un devoir et pouf ! cinq points en moins ! »

Suano passa toute la soirée à ruminer dans sa barbe, les fusillant du regard.

… **o0o …**

Et puis, la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Au petit matin. Harry reçut une lettre noire. Hedwige se posa devant lui et Harry resta figé devant. Pourquoi on lui envoyait une lettre de condoléance ? pourquoi ? son père ? quelqu'un du village ? Dean ? Hedwige hulula doucement, comme pour l'encourager à la prendre. Mais Harry refusa d'y toucher. Il se recroquevilla tellement qu'on le regarda étrangement avant de remarquer la lettre.

À l'autre bout de la table, Mary reçut elle aussi une lettre noire, mais en comparaison d'Harry. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et la lut. Elle releva la tête brusquement et se leva pour se précipiter à côté d'Harry.

\- « désolé ma belle » dit-elle vers la chouette et lui prit la lettre « viens Potter, on va parler »

\- « qui ? » murmura-t-il « papa ? »

\- « viens » mais il arracha la lettre des mains de Mary et l'ouvrit enfin. Des perles de glaces tombèrent le long de ses joues. Il y en avait tellement que les autres étudiants grimpèrent sur leur banc pour ne pas marcher dessus. « viens Harry ! »

Une explosion de brume gelée repoussa Bloody et le temps que le brouillard ne se dissipe, Harry avait disparu.

\- « que s'est-il passé !? » le directeur Snape vola vers elle « je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ! »

\- « la mère de Potter est morte » dit-elle sans détour « il ne doit pas être loin » elle s'adressa à Suano et Clearwater « Marron, tu restes ici, Betty, viens avec moi, on va chercher notre Blanche Neige »

Ce ne fut pas dur de le trouver, il suffisait de suivre le courant d'air glacial qui les guida jusqu'aux cachots et elles le trouvèrent roulé en boule dans son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Il faisait si froid dans les chambres que même les draps s'étaient solidifié.

\- « oh, Harry » Mary souleva les draps avec difficulté et Potter se jeta dans ses bras « mon chéri »

\- « pourquoi ? » gémis Harry « pourquoi ?! que s'est-il passé ?! »

… **o0o …**

C'était pas de mauvaise volonté, mais Harry ne pouvait pas retourner en cours comme si de rien n'était. Il en était incapable. Il se retrouva donc à méditer dans le parc.

Ellen s'était suicidée.

Dans un sens, malgré ses certitudes, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle avait très mal prit le fait d'être diagnostiqué Dominante… sans parler de sa rupture forcé avec son père et en plus d'être exilé à l'étranger. Elle n'avait pas tenu. Ce n'était pas écrit dans la lettre, mais, Mary lui avait raconté, répondant à ses questions pour l'aider à faire son deuil.

Ellen était allée voir Froid, parler près d'une heure avec, puis, s'était enfoncé dans les bois et le lendemain, Dean avait trouvé son corps, une arme à feu à la main.

\- « tu vas attraper froid » fit Hermione ne lui mettant une couverture sur les épaules « je suis désolé » Harry hocha la tête et repartit à la contemplation du lac, assit sur un banc.

C'est vraiment injuste. Ne pourraient-ils jamais, son père et lui, avoir un peu de bonheur ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'enfin il y avait un peu de changement dans leur vie, on venait tout leur reprendre ?

\- « tu devrais rentrer, Harry » plutôt, les garçons étaient aussi venus le voir et avait tout tenté pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur, puis, ils avaient abandonné, le confiant aux filles. « s'il te plaît » insista Millicent et Pansy toucha ses joues.

\- « tu es glacé et ce n'est pas que ton pouvoir ! »

\- « vous avez raison » Ellen aurait détesté de le voir malade. Les filles soupirèrent de soulagement et elles passèrent en premier. Harry se releva pour les suivre, mais il ne put faire un mètre que quelque chose sauta brusquement hors d'un bosquet près de lui et l'attrapa par la cheville. « ha ! » cria-t-il en tomba la tête face au sol et les filles hurlèrent.

\- « HARRY ! » la forme noire qui l'avait plaqué sur le sol lui tira brusquement la cheville et il se sentit traîné vers la forêt interdite. « HARRY ! » Pansy réussi à lui attraper la main et le retient, suivit par les deux autres étudiantes.

\- « tiens bon ! »

Harry serra les dents, il sentait ce qui semblait être des crocs ou bien des griffes acérés sur sa peau et quand les trois filles tirèrent en arrière. Le garçon entendit brusquement un 'cloc' et hurla de douleur quand l'os de sa hanche sortit de son orbite.

\- « Hermione… » gémis Harry « alarme » la douleur était trop forte et il tenta de frapper son ennemi avec sa glace, mais la créature repoussa si facilement ses attaques qu'il en trembla de peur. « AH ! » l'ombre remonta lentement son corps et il vit une main squelettique, blanche, comme celle d'un mort s'avancer vers Pansy et il préféra tout lâcher. Il repoussa les filles et laissa la créature l'emporter pour protéger ses amies.

\- « HARRY ! » la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut Hermione envoyer un sort vers le ciel. Au loin, il entendit l'alarme des Serpentards. Un gigantesque serpent de lumière s'envola dans le ciel, beuglant sourdement.

 **\- «** _ **Serpent en danger ! Serpent en danger !**_ **» Harry entendit les hurlements hystériques des filles et il dut s'évanouir, car après, tout fut noir.**

… **o0o …**

Il se réveilla dans une sorte de clairière très ombragé. Il faisait nuit et il y avait une faible brume. Harry regarda autour de lui, incapable de bouger, il avait trop mal pour bouger à la cuisse.

Harry aimait bien madame Pomfresh l'infirmière de l'école, mais il ne savait pas si elle apprécierait qu'il vienne encore se faire interné. Surtout à chaque fois dans des états assez graves.

Potter tourna la tête quand il entendit un froissement de tissu et écarquilla les yeux.

Il y avait une forme noire. Semblable à un Détraqueur. Mais humain. Enfin... Il croyait.

La forme était penchée sur un cheval à la robe argentée, mais en regardant mieux, il se rendit compte que c'était une licorne.

Potter hoqueta de peur. Il avait déjà vu des licornes. Mais qui était suffisamment sombre pour tuer une licorne et surtout… se repaître de son sang.

\- « ha » une douleur le fit grincé des dents, il avait brusquement mal à la tête. À la cicatrice en fait. « n'approchez pas ! » s'écria-t-il vers la chose qui avait bougé en sa direction « je suis sous la protection de Froid d'Hiver ! n'approchez pas ! »

Comme si elle l'avait écouté, la chose s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui et Harry était sûr qu'il était en train de regarder son uniforme.

Potter leva une main, canalisant sa glace, le menaçant plus explicitement.

\- « n'approchez pas ! » la créature sortit alors une longue baguette de bois clair et Harry vit qu'elle était aussi finement sculptée, dont la paume était un crâne pâle. Harry trembla, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec sa baguette. Il l'aimait, mais il n'arrivait pas à la sortir en automatisme.

Des perles de glace tombèrent le long de ses joues. Il tremblait de terreur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait honneur à la famille Potter.

Harry crut l'entendre murmurer son nom, mais à peine la créature fit un pas vers lui, une masse s'interposa entre lui et le monstre en voile noir. Il crut reconnaître un centaure, mais le choc, la douleur et la frayeur eut raison de lui, il s'évanouit à nouveau.

 **…** **o0o …**

 _\- « tu es un bon garçon » fit Ellen en souriant alors qu'Harry secouait avec énergie la cuillère en bois dans le saladier, éparpillant partout sur la table et sur le sol, la farine et le lait qu'il tentait de mélanger « mais pas trop fort »_

 _\- « ça marche pas » pleurnicha l'enfant de cinq ans « le gâteau est cassé »_

 _Assit à la table en face d'eux, en train d'épluché des pommes, Zack eut un spam de rire._

 _\- « il n'est pas cassé, Harry, il faut juste un peu de patience, regarde, je vais te montrer » avec douceur, la jeune fille alors âgé d'à peine treize ans lui prit la cuillère des mains et remua avec des gestes amples, peu à peu, le liquide farineux devient une pâte et elle rajouta un peu de sucre et de beurre « voilà, regarde, doucement »_

 _Harry hocha la tête et reproduit les mouvements avec maladresse et sous ses yeux, il fit sa première pâte à tarte._

 **… o0o …**

Les professeurs trouvèrent Harry à la bordure du bois, seul, inconscient et blessé. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne resta pas endormit pendant une semaine, mais seulement deux jours.

Quand Zack apprit que son fils était encore à l'infirmerie, il avait exigé au corps enseignant des explications et on racontait que l'homme avait eu le soutien de beaucoup d'autres parents, en tête, Lucius Malfoy.

Pourquoi dans une école 'sûre' un élève était si souvent agressé ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry n'eut pas la visite de son père, le culte de la Grande Mère imposé un deuil de trente jours à ses fidèles et Zack s'était enfermé chez lui avec ses frères. On lui avait rapporté de Froid, qui n'avait aucun lien avec Ellen, était le seul à sortir de chez eux et avait peiné à ravitaillé tous les loups en deuil de la vallée en nourriture pendant ses trente jours.

Harry aurait dut faire de même, mais il était encore très jeune et scolarisé, on ne pouvait pas l'imposé à l'enfermement, alors, il demanda à Mary de lui peindre des peintures de deuil.

Évidemment, on se moqua de lui dans les couloirs, surtout les Né-Moldus. D'ailleurs, beaucoup furent choqué de le voir porter une marque publique d'un signe évidement religieux sur le visage, mais il n'y avait aucun règlement qui l'interdisait, alors...

Il refusa également d'aller à la crémation d'Ellen. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette image d'elle comme dernier souvenir. Il ne voulait pas sentir son corps se transformer en cendre. Le jeune Serpentard ne voulait pas voir ses beaux cheveux roussir et devenir le néant.

Amorphe, Harry répondit comme un automate aux questions des professeurs sur son attaque dans la forêt, ils dirent que c'était un Loup-Garou. Bien qu'énervé par cette fausse accusation, il laissa Dumbledore dire.

Potter voulait être juste tranquille.

\- « qui aurait cru que voir le Survivant ainsi me tordrait le ventre » Harry ne sut jamais qui avait dit ça, car quand il tourna la tête vers le groupe de Serpentard plus âgé qui marchait derrière lui, aucune ne parlait, aucun ne semblait gêner ou prit en faute.

Inutile de dire les retrouvailles entre Harry et les trois filles présentes pendant l'agression. Elles restèrent accrochées à lui en pleurant et gémissant hystériquement.

\- « je... quand... il t'a traîné… dans la forêt… je crus que tu… étais mort ! » hoqueta Pansy dans son cou et Harry resta figé, lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux.

Le mois qui passa fut horrible pour lui, avril arriva à toute vitesse et il ne fut pas réjoui de cela. Pour ne pas se noyer dans la douleur, il avait travaillé dans ses études comme jamais, Ellen voulait qu'il fasse de grandes études alors, Harry allait en faire.

A lui seul, il remporta plus de cent cinquante points à sa maison, mais en contre partit, il avait perdu un peu de poids et ne parlait pratiquement à plus personne. Et quand un élève d'une autre maison venait chercher la bagarre, il s'attirait tous ses foudres.

Le dernier en date était un Poufsouffle de première année qui fut tellement terrorisé par le regard assassin de Potter alors qu'il l'avait bousculé dans les escaliers, celui-ci s'urina dessus.

S'en prendre à Potter n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Harry y avait toujours quelques abrutis qui venaient tenter leur chance pour se faire moussé envers leurs camarades, mais évidemment, Potter gagnait toujours.

Ils savaient qu'il était en deuil, pourtant, ils venaient encore et encore le persécuté. Si lui ne disait rien, ça énerva beaucoup de Serpentards, surtout les intégristes et les enfants des anciens Mangemorts.

\- « p'tain ! vous n'avez aucune dignité ! » explosa un soir Baile au milieu de la Grande Salle, sous le regard éberlué de toute l'école alors qu'une fille de Gryffondor avait jeté un morceau de pain au visage de Potter. « il vient de perdre SA mère ! SA MERE ! »

\- « Baile » fit Harry la calmant « ce n'est rien, ils ne connaissent pas la douleur qu'un enfant aillant mit au bûché sa propre mère, et puissent-ils jamais connaître cette atrocité que de recevoir une lettre noire, je ne leur en veux pas d'être si immature et si superficiel »

Baile fusilla du regard l'enfant, mais ne put dire rien de plus. Les deux Serpentards s'assirent à leur table et mangèrent, dans le silence inconfortable de la grande salle.

Le lendemain, les attaques diminuèrent de moitié. Ce n'était qu'un effet de groupe et de mode. Quand ils comprendraient que c'était stupide et surtout malsain, ils arrêteraient d'eux même.

 **… o0o …**

Harry surprit une conversation entre deux professeurs, une nouvelle licorne avait été retrouvée morte dans la forêt interdite. Ça fit frissonner Harry. Ainsi la chose était toujours dans les bois, même plus de trois semaines après son attaque.

Potter ne connaissait pas vraiment les effets du sang de licorne. Mais il savait que le fait de tuer l'un de ses êtres était un crime et un acte en soit tellement abominable que même les Loups-Garous évitaient leur territoire de peur qu'ils en tuent une par accident.

Ardghal chercha dans ses livres s'il y avait un article qui en parlé, après quelques recherches, il s'aperçut que les livres en mentionnés été dans la Réserve. Seuls les élèves avec une autorisation d'au moins deux professeurs pouvaient y avoir accès… chose qu'il n'obtient pas. Seul Snape lui avait signé son bon sans hésitation. Harry demanda aussi à McGonagall, mais elle refusa de le faire, en prenant l'excuse que ce n'était pas un lieu pour lui et qu'il était trop jeune, mais Harry savait qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre par Dumbledore.

\- « Ciread » demanda timidement Ardghal au groupe des Serpentards de septième année. Son cousin lui jeta un petit regard. Il venait de le déranger pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs « je peux te poser une question ? » il savait que Gaunt étudiait les Potions en particulier et qu'il allait sûrement devenir l'apprenti de Snape dès l'année prochaine.

\- « ... dis toujours ? » depuis Yule, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé, juste croisé et à chaque fois, Ciread le regardait avec un air acéré et indéchiffrable.

\- « les vertus de… on peut en parler en privé ? »

\- « tu as peur de nous, Potter ? » taquina une fille plus âgée.

\- « ... sang de licorne » dit-il enfin et les plus grands le dévisagèrent.

-« sang de licorne ? tu veux te lancer dans la nécromancie ? »

Gaunt le dévisagea et demanda lentement à son tour.

\- « pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

\- « la chose qui m'a attaqué dans les bois à tuer au moins deux licornes et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux en boire le sang »

Ils ne le crurent pas tout d'abord, mais Harry les regardait avec son éternel air de petit chiot, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- « Potter, le sang de licorne est utilisé en magie noire et surtout chez les nécromancies, ce qui t'a attaqué était sûrement ... » Ciread ne termina pas sa phrase, écarquillant les yeux comme frapper d'une mystérieuse révélation il se leva d'un bond et quitta précipitamment la salle commune.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Mais Harry était partit à sa réflexion, pour confirmer ses craintes, il demanda encore à ses aînés.

\- « en quoi le sang de licorne sert dans la nécromancie ? »

\- « la régénération des chaires mortes et des âmes fragmentées est un long processus et très difficile, le sang de licorne par ses vertus de guérison accélère la reconstruction des tissus et aide à la restauration des âmes perdues »

Harry blêmit brusquement, figé, pâle et ne put se retenir de trembler de la tête au pied.

\- « un… être... détruit… à l'âme perdue… m'attaquant... Moi, le Survivant… » il est regarda tour à tour « ... une main pâle… » en proie à un cauchemar réveillé, Harry fit une crise de panique et commença à faire de l'hyperventilation.

\- « Harry ! » s'écria Pansy qui montait dans les escaliers, aussitôt, elle accusa les septièmes années « qu'avez-vous fait ?! vous savez bien qu'il est fragile ! »

\- « on a rien fait ! » se défendit une fille, mais elle était très pâle et se tourna vers ses camarades. « c'est impossible ! on nous a dit qu'il était mort ! »

\- « ... justement, qui à part un mort à besoin de sang de licorne ? »

\- « mais pourquoi ici ? après tout ce temps ?! »

\- « s'il était vraiment là, on l'aurait su ! non ? » demanda Betty nerveuse « il serait venu à nous, non ? »

\- « pas avec Dumbledore dans les environs... »

\- « on s'en fout ! » beugla Baile en se levant brusquement, elle était restée prostré dans le canapé « il a besoin de nous ! on doit aller l'aider ! »

\- « Luaine ! reste ici ! » on tenta de la ceinturer, mais elle était totalement hystérique.

\- « le Maître a besoin de nous ! »

Harry reprit ses esprits et réussi à accroché le regard de la folle rousse. Cette dernière se figea brusquement, les bras le long du corps. Elle roula les yeux et tomba à la renverse, assommé.

\- « Luaine ! »

\- « je l'ai juste endormis » fit Harry encore en tremblant « je... » des larmes de cristal lui coula le long du visage « je veux pas mourir » comme un enfant, il éclata en sanglot. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ils se seraient moqués de lui, mais Potter avait le don d'apitoyer les autres, surtout les Serpentards. C'était réellement leur mascotte.

\- « je crois pas que le Maître est cherché à te tuer, Potter... on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit où tes parents sont morts, à part toi, il n'y a plus de témoin, si ça se trouve, il voulait juste parler avec toi »

\- « avec moi ? » Potter réfléchit « il a dit mon nom… »

\- « il n'a rien dit de plus ? »

\- « non, il s'est approché vers moi, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me toucher… mais… enfin… je sais plus trop mais en y repensant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air menaçant »

\- « pas menaçant ? » là, c'était vraiment bizarre, le Survivant, Voldemort et pas de menace ?

\- « oui, pas vraiment menaçant… enfin, son aura... Était bizarre » Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, se tordant les doigts et cherchant ses mots « elle était là, mais plus là aussi, comme si… comme s'il était mort… mais encore vivant »

Tous se regardèrent, les premières années qui avaient bien comprit de quoi ils parlaient s'était regroupé autour d'Harry, tremblant de tout leur corps et l'un des plus âgés prit à partie Drago.

\- « toi, toi qui es le fils du son bras droit, tu dois savoir des trucs ! »

\- « ouai, les Malfoy étaient les préférés du Maître ! »

Le blond secoua la tête, vraiment mal à l'aise et il bégaya.

\- « je... Je n'en sais rien ! père et mère ont pleurés le Maître pendant des années, attendant un signe, même de _l'Autre-Coté_ , mais rien, même pas une apparition fantomatique »

\- « tu mens ! »

\- « il dit la vérité ! » défendit Harry « j'ai un lien direct entre votre… Maître » il montra sa cicatrice « elle n'a jamais réagi jusqu'à là, mais dans les bois, j'ai senti la douleur, pour la première fois... Le sort qui a 'tuer' votre Maître et qui m'était destiné, il a rebondit sur moi et l'a touché en même temps, nos magies se sont touchés et goûte, s'il avait été là avant, je l'aurais sut »

Harry caressa sa marque, jusqu'à là, jamais encore elle ne lui avait fait mal.

\- « donc, tu as réellement senti le Maître dans les bois ? »

\- « oui » inutile de mentir, c'était la vérité.

Les Serpentards tremblèrent, partager entre la peur et l'excitation.

\- « que faisons-nous alors ? ça veut dire que le Maître n'est pas mort, mais encore bien vivant »

\- « vivant ? on est pas vivant quand on est obligé de boire du sang de licorne »

Brusquement, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec fracas et un cinquième année arriva en catastrophe.

\- « hé ! Gaunt est à l'infirmerie ! il a été attaqué dans les escaliers du troisième étage ! » tout le monde réagit aussitôt.

\- « quoi ?! attaqué ? par qui ? »

\- « on en sait rien, mais les profs sont paniqués ! il y a du sang partout ! » les plus grands voulurent aller voir, mais Snape arriva et les confina dans la tour pour le reste de la journée.

Qui avait pu agresser son cousin ? la même personne qui avait déjà par deux fois tenté de le tuer ? étonnamment, il ne pensait pas Voldemort coupable, attaqué un Serpentard, c'était pas possible. Pas l'un de ses serpents.

\- « et moi ? je peux lui rendre visite ? » demanda Harry à l'infirmière qui refusé l'accès à tous les Serpentards de la chambre de soin de Gaunt « c'est mon cousin après tout »

\- « QUOI ?! » hurlèrent tous ceux qui étaient présents « depuis quand ?! »

\- « depuis qu'un Potter à engrosser une Gaunt, il a trois cents ans » fit Harry en haussa les épaules.

Du coup, Madame Pomfresh hésita, puis, en regardant l'air insistant de tous les autres Serpentards, elle ne put accepter.

\- « d'accords, mais que vous, Monsieur Potter »

\- « okay, bon, Potter, pose-lui toutes les questions possibles, sur ce qu'il s'est passé et tout » fit Suano en le pressant vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre.

Ciread était allongé dans son lit et semblait endormit, pourtant, il bougea à son approche et tourna la tête vers lui. Harry sursauta. Il était salement abîmé. Son visage était recouvert de bandage et Gaunt irradiait de résidu de magie noire.

\- « tu as réussi à passer le barrage du dragon ? » demanda le jeune homme en le regardant attentivement et en parlant de l'infirmière « un exploit en soi »

\- « tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi » fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui « tu es notre grand-frère après tout »

\- « outch ! » Ciread grimaça « tu sais faire où mal, Potter » visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette déclaration.

-« que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « rien »

Mais Harry survola son corps de sa main.

\- « tu sens la magie noire... » il ferma les yeux « quelqu'un de puissant, un expert… »

\- « et comment tu sais ça toi, hein ? »

\- « parce que celui-ci qui t'a fait ça à la même variance de magie que toi » fit Harry en le dévisageant « tu as un frère jumeau ? »

Ciread le dévisagea et éclata de rire, le surprenant, il avait l'air d'un fou. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Pendant un instant, l'image d'un Voldemort jeune s'interposa à son esprit. Non. Il y avait juste une ressemblance.

\- « j'ai bien six frères, mais aucun jumeau » il leva la main et lui caressa les cheveux, le laissant totalement perdu « tu es un bon Serpentard, Potter, tu nous rends tous fier… mais ne pousse pas l'affection qu'on t'accorde… Laisses moi maintenant, je suis fatigué »

* * *

 _À suivre._

 _La Lettre Tome 2…?_

 _Non, je suis pas en train de faire une suite… pas possible…. Alors que j'ai autant de projet en cours… je suis pas aussi idiote..._

 _*soupire*_


End file.
